The Perfect Makeover
by TempusToki
Summary: After a summer with her friends, Hermione forms a friendship never thought possible. Her friends gave her a new look that changed her on the outside intending to bring out the in, but in the end
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I have a TON of stories already, a.k.a. two with an idea or two on the way that will NOT leave my head, but this story and Daddy Dearest are my two first stories, Daddy Dearest that I worked on with one of my oldest friends, and neither of them are finished, so I am going to go and finish them as quickly as I can since they're already pretty much in the middle each and so many of you have already begun it. Enjoy.


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but fun in the sun...even though it's winter

This story is dedicated to the candy hearts, may they rest in pieces

Chapter 1: Thoughts

"Draco!"

"Yes mother?"

"Get down here please!"

"Yes mother!"

Draco made his way downstairs to face his mother along with a few of her

friends in the sun parlor drinking tea. His mother was always throwing

parties, especially since his father and been taken to Azkaban to show that

the Malfoys still had power, even if they didn't.

"Yes mother?"

"I would like you to meet a few of my friends." His mother said. Draco

tuned her out after she said that. He loved and respected his mother, but

when his father was taken, she became weak, and even more boring and

annoying, if possible.

'I wonder how much longer she's going to be talking.' He thought to

himself.

"I'm sorry mother, but as much as I would love to stay, I truly must be

going. I have plans for today that connot be broken."

"I understand. You may leave"

Draco made his way back to his room. Honstlty, he didn't have any plans,

but she would never find out. Like with his father, Narcissa never paid

much attention to him. She was cold and distant.

As he sat in his room, his mind began to drift to Hogwarts. He would be

entering his sixth year in two weeks and according to Snape, who was still

close to the family, there would be some changes that he wouldn't like,

though he didn't say what. His mind then went to the girls. Many girls

lusted over him and such, but he would never do anything with them. He

wanted a woman who not only was beautiful, but stronger than his good-for-

nothing mother, but not too strong that she would over-power him and

intelligent. He wanted someone who could challenge him, but not so much,

because he would never want to lose to anyone, especially to a woman. His

mind then drifted to Potter and his loser friends. How anyone would ever

wish to be friends with the goody-two-shoes/suck up was beyond him. Weasley he could understand, the boy was so poor that the friendship was probably out of pity, or desperation, for both of them. And with the mudblood, it was probably for image and answers for homework or something. Nobody would ever be able to stand the annoying bitch for five minutes, let alone six years. His mind continued to wander for a while until he fell asleep.

Hermione was sitting on the stool of her muggle friend's vanity. Not many

people knew it, but Hermione was popular at her old school. She never

really had any friends until the fourth grade when she moved to England

from New York City. She was always a perfectionist bookworm, but everyone

was intrigued by her because she was from America. After a while they liked

her because of who she was, but only a few people kept contact with her

when she left the school to go to Hogwarts.

"So what are you going to do to me this time you guys?" Hermione asked.

Every time Hermione hung out with her friends, Nina, Julie, Nikki, Jared,

Chad, Joel and Pierre (the most popular people from her muggle school),

they tried to "bring her out of her shell" and every time they failed.

"Don't worry Herms" Nina assured her. Nina was Hermione's best girl friend,

next came Ginny.

"How about this?" Julie said as she held up an outfit.

"And lets put her hair like this" Nikki said, pointing to a picture in a

magazine.

"We'll be at the beach if you girls need us" Jared said, backing out of the

room with Pierre, Joel and Chad.

"I hate you guys" Hermione joked as they closed the door.

"Don't worry, you'll look amazing in the end. In fact, I think that this

makeover will be the last one you'll need" Nina said as she started to

attack Hermione's frizzy waist-length hair.

Hermione decided to drift into space and her mind began to wander. She

thought about how her friends would always say that she was too quiet and

blended too easily. One summer they taught her how to play the guitar and

drums, the boys saying that she looked more like a drummer and the girls

saying that she should be able to be able to play if she wanted to sing

because she had a beautiful voice. One summer they taught her how to dance.

Hip hop, swing, jazz, tap, break dancing, everything they could think of

and took her to as many clubs as they could sneak into and they even made

her learn gymnastics. This summer they were teaching her how to do a bunch of beach/water activities. She excelled in everything they taught her, but never did any of it at Hogwarts. She always preferred people to notice her for who she is, not what she could do. She then thought about how she was teaching herself a bunch of different types of fighting. Her mind than

drifted to Harry, Ron, and her other friends from the magical world.

Before she knew it, her friends were done.

"OK, look at the new you Hermione" Nina said.

Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped.


	3. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her friends had been able to do the impossible and more. Her hair was finally frizz and knot free. She was wearing silver small hoop earrings, her silver necklace and a silver ring for her jewelry. She had on a black string bikini with her shortest jean shorts and her platform sandals. The girls painted her nails a deep green and gave her a little clear lip-gloss and light green eye shadow.

She smiled into the mirror. This was the first makeover that didn't make her want to tear her hair out, which was in a half messy bun and half down. The hair that was down was straight to her mid to lower back until a few inches to the bottom which was in soft curls.

A big smile came to her face. She jumped up and grabbed her friends in a hug.

"Thanks guys!" she squealed. "Now lets go to the beach" she said as she grabbed her towel.

The girls jumped into Nikki's car, which her parents bought for her for her seventeenth birthday and drove to the beach. When they got there, Nina grabbed hers and Hermione's surfboards, Julie grabbed the towels and umbrella and Nikki grabbed the c.d. player.

"Hey guys!" Jared said as he walked over to the girls. "Joel and Pierre are chasing after girls and the girls are chasing after Chad." He then noticed Hermione. "Woah! Hermione. Looks like they didn't kill you." He nervously joked. He liked Hermione for a long time and was taken aback because of how radiant she looked.

'She looks so amazingly beautiful. Her looks _almost_ match her inteligence' He joked/thought 'I'd better ask her out soon or else the competition will be too big.'

"Thanks." She said with a big smile. "Um, let's go sit down"

"Yeah" Jared answered. Nina, Nikki and Julia had gone to the boys' towels as soon as they got to the beach.

The two walked over to the rest of their friends. Everyone knew that they both liked each other, but were too nervous to ask each other out. Jared had had a bunch of girlfriends in the past, but none of his relationships ever lasted long. Hermione, o the other hand, had only dated one guy who they didn't know much about. Everyone was hoping that with Hermione's new makeover one of them would ask the other out.

Unfortunately, though, neither of them asked the other one out, but they did decide to go a party tonight. It was at Jared's brother's school, Smeltings or something.

"Hermione, with your new look the guys will be all over you." Julie squealed. Even though she wanted her friends to be together, she still wanted them to have fun.

"Yeah. When my brother found out that I was bringing friends he was

ecstatic. He even started asking about you girls, saying that his group

'ring leader' was single and he wanted to move up in ranks by getting him a girlfriend." Jared said. The eight friends laughed.

"That sounds so much like what goes on at my school" Hermione said,

remembering Malfoy and his cronies.

"Yeah, well, my brother had major dirt on me and my parents would flip if they found out, the night with the possoms and, um, you remember, and you knew the rest of the story, so he made me promise to get his group ring leader guy a date for the party tonight. And he said that he wanted someone hot and the rest of what perverted guys with lots of money and 'power' want."

"It would even be funny if one of us dated him and then broke his heart." Nina said. Everyone laughed at her predictable idea.

"That would actually be fun" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions. "I mean, if one of us dated him and stuff, Jared's brother would 'raise in ranks' for getting the obvious loser a girlfriend,

then whoever does it will dump him as soon as he gets all big headed and will never trust your brother again and he get what he deserves for trying to get this out of blackamil"

"Good idea 'Mione. Thanks for volunteering" Julia said.

"WHAT?"

"It was your idea. You should have the honor. And it would give you a

chance to test the new you" Nina giggled, proud of her creation.

"Plus, Julia and I have boyfriends" Nikki said. She was dating someone from their school who was in Paris for the summer vacation. Julia was dating a college student from a nearby Unversity who went to their school the previous year. Nina wasn't a dater. She just had fun and sometimes enjoyed breaking hearts because of her history with guys.

"But what about Nina? She's good at this stuff" Hermione pleaded.

"Sorry, we've voted." Pierre said with a slap on Hermione's back.

"Yeah. Now you girls had better run along to get her ready." Joel said as he made a motion for the girls to go.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Chad said as he high-fived Jared.

"I see mumsy's little boy is growing up" said a raven haired boy from

behind his pig-like cousin "Going to his first big dance"

"Shove it Potter! Or I'll tell dad" Dudley said as he turned around.

"Running to daddy are you?" Dudley's face began to redden "But aren't you suppose to be able to defend yourself like the little-"

DING DONG

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but my date is here" Dudley turned away from his cousin and headed for the door.

"Ah, hello Simon and Jennifer." Harry heard Dudley say. He headed for the door to see how ugly Dudley's date looked. Any girl would have to be either desperate or threatened to go out with Dudley. He peeked around the corner to see Dudley talking to one of his cronies. He could tell that this one was one of the younger ones.

"Dudley, this is my brother, Jared, his date, Dana, and his friends, Nina and Chad, Nikki and Pierre, Julie and Joel and your date Hermione"


	4. Caught In Discussion

Chapter 3: Caught in Discussion

Hermione looked at her date.

'UGH!' was all that came to mind. It was obvious why he was so feared at

his school. He was big, gross, and, well, _big_. Something about his name, though, was very familiar.

"Hey," Dudley said in a 'suave' voice. He took a step closer to her.

'Remember why you're doing this. Remember why you're doing this. WAIT! Why am I doing this except to get even for Jared!' She thought.

A flash came from behind Dudley. He turned around and everyone looked over his shoulder. Two adults, who were obviously his parents, were standing behind him. The woman holding the camera was tall with a neck that reminded Hermione of a girraffe. She assumed that this was Dudley's mother. The large, round man beside her had an enormous mustache and was dressed in an obviously expensive suit. This was obviously his father, the two looked extremely similar, especially the amount of chins.

'That man looks familiar' Hermione thought. She looked at the doorway that

led to the living room and saw a pair of bright green eyes and a head of messy, jet-black hair.

'OH MY GOD! THIS IS HARRY'S HOUSE! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!' He was staring at her and Dudley noticed her staring at him. He quickly turned around and frowned.

"Why don't you all come into the parlor for a cup of tea before you go to

the dance?" Mrs. Dursley suggested before Dudley could do anything.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Dursley. That would be lovely" Hermione quickly said,

hoping to find a way to talk to Harry.

Dudley frowned about his parents, obviously wanting to get to the dance.

"Dudley, please take the guests to the parlor. Your father and I will be

right out with little snacks." Mrs. Dursley said, not chipper or anything, but wit hsome excitement.

"Um, Dudley, could you please point me towards the restroom. I must fix my make-up" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure. It's right over there." Dudley said, not understanding why women

always wanted to fix their make-up.

"Thank you"

She rushed over towards Harry and signaled for him to meet her in the bathroom.

When they got there, she closed the door and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Oh my god Harry, I've missed you so much!" She quietly squealed.

"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here? And as Dudley's date?

And dressed like that?" He was stunned. When he left school, he said good-bye to a conservative, frizzy-haired bookworm who never seemed to have a figure. Now he was looking at a shapely, long legged woman who had the right curves in the right places that were more than the right size wearing a bunch of silver jewelry, a black halter top and a torn jean mini skirt. Her hair was long, frizz free and smooth.

His little Hermione had grown up.

"My friends and I thought that it would be fun to get even with my friend's

brother for blackmailing him into doing this, don't ask what the it is, and

unfortunately I got stuck with doing the dirty work. And I didn't do this

to myself, though I wish I had earlier. You see, every time I hang out with

my muggle friends they do something like this to me. They think that I'm

not outgoing enough and want me to be more free with myself and stuff, but

enough about me, how are you? Have you heard from Ron? How's the Order?" Hermione got out in one breath, trying to gat Harry to stop gawking at her. She wanted to ask about Sirius's funeral, but thought that it was better not to mention it. She had been unable to go to it, but she had helped to plan it so Harry wouldn't have to.

"Yeah. He's fine and he's coming to pick me up tomorrow and the Order is

doing well, but that's all I know about it. You should go. I want you to

break my cousin's heart fast" Hermione giggled. She was relieved that Harry was being so cool with the whole thing. They headed for the door when he put in, "And make it brutal."

Hermione smiled. "How about I do it tomorrow, so I can come by to see Ron? Or we can meet somewhere, like the beach? I'll send him a bathing suit or something tonight so you guys can. But you'll have to tell him to pretend to not know me."

They hugged each other again and said their good-byes.

"So you go to, ah Hermione. We were just talking about schools. Which

school do you attend?" Mr. Dursley asked her.

"Oh, I go to a boarding school in America" she said as she sat down, unfortunately, next to Dudley, signaling with her eyes to her friends

not to say that that was a lie.

"Oh, and how is it there?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Oh, it is very lovely"

"Where exactly do you stay?" Mr. Dursley asked between bites.

"Excuse me?" Hermioen was confused.

"Where in America do you stay?"

"Oh, so sorry. Well I go to New York City." Hermione replied quickly, naming the first state that came to mind. "It's a small school near Manhattan."

"What sort of grades do you get?"

"I am actually at the top of my class, and I don't mean to brag, but all of

my professors go on about how I'm the brightest student they have ever

known to go there." She said with a big smile on her face. She knew that

Harry was listening and she looked up and saw him staring at her with a

peculiar look on her face.

"Why are you other eight going to the dance if it isn't your school?" Mr.

Dursley asked, turning the attention to Hermione's silent friends.

"Oh, well Pierre and Joel are actually there to play with their garage band

for the entertainment because some of their band goes to Smeltings and I am going because I help them with their equipment and stuff, I' their manager, sort of, so the school told me to come and for all of us to bring dates" Jared said

"And I have a job for a party planning company and helped to plan the dance so the headmaster told me I could come," Chad put in.

"Splendid, a working boy. I like that." Mr. Dursley said.

The conversation/interrogation went on for another fifteen minutes.

"So" Dudley said in his 'suave' voice as soon as they got out of the house,

"How about Maya and I ('EWWW! HE ALREADY HAS A PET NAME FOR ME!' Hermione thought) take my Porsche and the rest of you can go in the car you came in"

Before anyone could say anything, he got into the car (and dragged Hermione in) and drove way

A/N I was gonna throw up while writing this! Just thinking about Dudley

makes my want to vomit. I'm sorry if I made you want to also, but the next chapter won't be any better. P.S. please pretend that in England you're allowed to drive at sixteen, it ties into a chapter coming up and without tha tone little thing the whole world I have created will come ot an end.


	5. Party Hard

Chapter 4: Party Hard

Hermione and Dudley drove to the party, _accidentally_ taking the long way there that ensured that they would get stuck in traffic.

"So, Hermione, that's an interesting name." Dudley said in his 'suave'

voice.

'Remember your new cause! Remember your new cause!'

"Um, it's a family member's name" she said in a sexy voice. "But enough

about me," she leant in ('Just act like Nina. EWWWWWWWWWW! Just think about Harry. THIS IS SO GROSS AND DEGRADING!' she thought) "Tell me about you" she whispered in a low, seductive voice into his ear. He could feel her breath on his neck. Hermione could tell that this bitch was even worse than Malfoy.

"Well, I'm captain of the wrestling team, along with many other sport teams. And I've been the most popular and respected person in school for almost my entire school life" he said in a cocky voice. Hermione tuned him out. He was SO BORING! Not to mention annoying, self-absorbed, bigheaded, and had the rest of Malfoy's flaws. Why was she thinking about Malfoy so much? Just then, she felt a large arm go around her shoulder. He pulled her in and slid his other hand down her chest.

"Y'know what Dudley, wouldn't it be better if we saved the fun for later," she said in a seducing voice, looking into his eyes.

"How about some now and some later, hot stuff?"

"Or, how about we take turns?" she said, thinking about Harry, Jared and

Nina. "I can have fun now and you can have fun later?"Dudley smiled.

Hermione rubbed one of her legs against his leg slowly. This disappointed

Dudley, but he then thought that she was possibly warming up. She then slowly (and disgustedly) stroked his outer thigh, thankfully, though, there wasn't much traffic afterwards and Dudley didn't notice her take her hand off his upper lap, and before she did anything else they were at the school.

When they entered the gym, Hermione looked around. Chad, Jared, Joel and

Pierre were onstage talking. They saw Hermione and smiled, then went back to talking. After a few minutes they began to play. Nina, Nikki and Julie were dancing with a bunch of guys, especially Nina, who didn't have to worry about accidentally cheating on her boyfriend. They saw her and walked over to her, making the guys look very upset.

"Dudley, would you excuse me for a moment? I have to fix my hair and make- up," Hermione said said, making it sound like they actually did something on the way there.

She met her friends and they went to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! You guys are the biggest bitches I know! How could you leave me with him! He was trying so hard to do everything that came to his mind and it was so hard not to slap him! But you will be proud of me Nina. I acted more like you than you." Hermione said.

"Who cares about him, tell us about that guy at the Dursley's house. He was _so_ hot. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would be all over him," Julie said.

"Too bad. You do. But I don't" Nina said with a smile as she fixed her lip-gloss.

"Oh, that's one of my school friends, but the whole thing would be ruined if Dudley thought that I knew him because he hates Harry, his friends, and everyone he knows." Hermione began. "His parents also. That's why I told them that I go to school in America. And hands off of him! He's off limits to all of you, boyfriends or none, until this is done. Also, he's the reason why I actually put any effort into this. Dudley and the rest of that family have treated Harry like nothing but shit his entire life and if I do this than that'll be a little retaliation."

"We hate you" Nina sang as she turned away from the mirror.

"C'mon you guys. Look at what I'm dealing with! Please, can one of you fake sick!" She begged.

"Nope, not if you want to do this for hunky Harry" Nina said with a smirk.

"OK, please don't do that. He's like a brother to me and I wouldn't want to think of a sibling like that." Hermione pretended to shudder. Not only because of that reason, but also because she knew that he was HOT and she didn't want to ruin the friendship for a relationship that she would never be able to get, and one that was mainly sparked because of lust.

"C'mon. Let's go back to the dance. You have a hot date waiting for you

'Mione. And did we hear correctly, or did he already give you a pet name,

_Maya_?" Julie joked.

"Shut up! As soon as this is over I'm going to go home and burn my skin off. I'm only doing this for Harry. Otherwise I would be at home, reading"

Hermione said as they made their way to the door.

"Oh, and tomorrow Hermione, we're going heavy with the make-over. We just have to do a few more things and it'll be finished" Nikki said.

Hermione went to Dudley, who was with his friends and stood next to him. He put his arm around her waist and began to rub under her top with his thumb.

"Yeah, we've been talking online for a while. He's mad rich and his dad is really powerful where he's from, but he said that he isn't supposed to even talk to me. This dude is really cool. He's a total babe magnet and he's the most popular person at his school. He actually described someone who sounded like my cousin who goes to his school, but he said that he was admired because of his abilities and love of something called muggles"

Hermione was bored until she heard this. She shot up and listened carefully. "He said that this guy has these two followers. One of them who's from a really big family and really poor and a girl who he called a mudblood. He said that the girl is the only person in the school receives better grades than him and is always showing off."

"Dudley," Hermione said in a sweet voice, "Who are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business. You just stand there and look hot. We can," he paused, pulled her in more (if it was possible), and licked his lips, "talk later." He turned back to his friends, who were all impressed with his date. "Anyways, he said that he was busy tonight, but we're supposed to meet tomorrow, he said something about revenge against his father."

This gave Hermione an idea. She leant her chest towards his face and bent her knee so her leg leant on his "But Dudley, I was hoping that you and I could," she paused and inhaled deeply, "get to know each other some more tomorrow." She twirled her finger on his chest. She knew that the guy Dudley was talking about _had_ to be Malfoy. She didn't think he would associate with muggles, but when Dudley described people so similar to herself, Ron and Harry, she was almost positive it was him. Plus, the part about revenge against his father explained association with non-magic folk, but she didn't know why he would want revenge, though she wanted to find out, no matter how embarrassed she was going to be when she showed up with the tub of lard holding her.

The two dance for a while afterwards, but about two hours into the party, they, or actually Dudley, decided to get some fresh air. They walked outside. It was chilly and Hermione didn't have a coat and Dudley had left his in the car (A/N I wonder why).

"Do you want to come with me to get it?" he said, lowering his eyelids.

"But of course," Hermione said. She knew what she was going to do.

They went into the car to look for the coat, but Dudley apparently 'forgot' it at home.

"How about _I_ warm you up?" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Or how about I warm you up?" Hermione said, surprising herself. Who would have thought that she would actually take this whole thing so seriously? She slowly crawled on his lap and faced him.

"If you're gonna warm up my legs, I should warm up the rest of you." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her head to the side and his lips collided with her neck. She felt his lips form a smile as he began to neck her. After a few minutes, he got bored and she was about to vomit. He moved his hands up her shirt, but right when his fingertips felt her bra, she took his hands and moved them down, hoping that he would take it as a hint. She was a good girl who wasn't supposed to play a boy! She wasn't Nina! The only guy she ever kissed was Vicktor Krum, and it was because they were dating! Unfortunately, though, he took it as a hint to do something else. He moved his hands down. SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! She moved her upper body back and began to get off his lap.

"What's the matter baby, weren't you having fun? I felt you shaking," He said.

'Yeah, I was so disgusted I wanted to explode' she thought to herself.

"Well, I was, but I think that the party is almost over and don't you want to show me off to all of your friends?" she said

"Yeah, sure" he said. He slowly got out of the car and she followed. They went into the gym and 'enjoyed' the rest of the party.

A/N I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSO sorry that you read this, but too bad, it's here, deal. Oh, and Hermione's a good girl, I couldant have her do anything too drastic.


	6. Late Night Chats

Chapter 5: The Late-Night Chat

BigD001: Yo!

SilverDragon: Hey

SilverDragon: sup?

BigD001: got some action at the dance 2nite

SilverDragon: sweet

SilverDragon: wat she look like?

BigD001: HUGE chest, small stomach, long legs, and gr8 hands mouth nd neck

SilverDragon: very sweet.

U bringin her tmrw?

BigD001: yea...she seemed really interested in u

SilverDragon: Well, don't b offended or let down if I steal her

SilverDragon: ill give u 1 of my women if that happens

BigD001: nah,this 1 is frisky

BigD001: nd I mean frisky

BigD001: u shoulda cn her 2nite!

SilverDragon: u lucky man

BigD001: I no

BigD001: u want me 2 pick u or do u want 2 meet at the beach?

SilverDragon: how about u pick me at 237 Coral Drive (A/N IDK!)

BigD001: u live in a book store

SilveDragon: no...its where I'm gonna b b4 we meet

SilverDragon: pick me around noon

BigD001: k

SilverDragon: g2g

I closed the laptop. Mother and father would kill me if they caught me with

a muggle contraption, but I was reading a book and found out that you could

meet women online and talk to people instantly rather than using floo

powder and using this I could pretend to be anything and nobody would know.

It was just practice for when I grew up so I could pretend to be anyone or

anything and find out about it so I could blend in and lie easier. I had

found this boy who said he was my age and we had been chatting for about two or three weeks, I had been doing this since school was ending, and even though it was only for that short amount of time and he was a muggle, I felt capable of seeing him, and he could help me meet some new women, even if they were filthy muggles, by taking me to new places.

Tomorrow we were going to 'hang out' for about an hour and a half,

depending on what I saw.

"DRACO!" my mother called from downstairs

"Yes mother?" I yelled back at her

"Your school list is here! Shall you be going to Diagon Alley or shall I

send a house elf?"

My mother hardly made a decision since she married my father. She didn't

know how to run anything.

"I'll go on my own!" I told her.

I laid down in bed and thought about tomorrow. I was going to be associating with a filthy creature that didn't deserver to even breathe the same air as me, but this was revenge upon my father. He got himself caught and soiled the family name. He cowered as they took him to Azkaban. He also was the cause of breaking up the family. He will pay. I then drifted off into a dreamless sleep

I laid down on the couch. I had just finished telling everyone about what I

went through tonight and what I was planning for tomorrow. Nina pierced my belly-button, which hurt like HELL, and gave me two more holes in my left ear. Julie have me blond and deep brown streaks that blended into my hair, but were easily noticed. Nikki picked out the perfect outfit for tomorrow. It was a green string bikini and a pair of very short jean shorts. I was embarrassed to walk around looking the way that I did, but it was for Harry, and now to get even with Dudley for saying the shit that he did to his friends at the dance. As everyone fell asleep, I took out my favorite book, "Hogwarts, A History" and re-read it until I fell asleep.


	7. An Unexpected Day

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Day

I stood outside the place where I was supposed to meet BigD001, but when a car stopped in front of me, a girl came out. And not just any girl. She had

long, slender legs. She had all of the right curves and her hair was sleek

and shiny. She was wearing sunglasses, but I could see the majority of her

beautiful face. She was wearing a dark green string bikini, open jeans, and

black platform sandals. She looked at me and smiled. I made my way towards her as she came towards me.

"So, I finally meet SilverDragon" she said

"How'd you tell?" I asked

"You seem like BigD001 described" she said. Her voice was seductive, yet

sweet. She made a smirk with her deep-red colored lips and walked to her

car. I expected that she wanted me to follow her, so I did.

We got into her car and she began to drive to the beach.

"I'm sorry, but I have some bad news about BigD" she said

"And what is it?" I asked in my sexiest voice

"He's a moronic, small-minded, arrogant, pig-in-a-wig, jerky imbecile and

you are not going to be happy when you meet him" she said in a monotone.

"Then how about you and I just not go to him? We can spend the whole day,

just the two of us" I said, making my voice sound even sexier as I put my arm around her shoulder.

She laughed a little and said, "I don't think so. We're both here for the

same reason and if you find out why mine is, I'll tell him not only who and

what you are, but I'll just throw in some things for fun, got it?" as she moved her shoulder, throwing my arms aff of it. I could tell that she was a girl that nobody would ever want to mess with.

I leant back and put my hands behind my head. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't figure out what.

We pulled into a parking lot. I was slightly pleased with myself for knowing so much already. I had stayed up last night reading some specific vocabulary words that would help me today so that no one would know that I don't belong here. She got out and grabbed her bag and a long board.

"You surf?" she asked

"No" I said, not knowing what surfing was.

"Good"

We walked to the beach. We stopped at a boy who looked around my age, and about 5 times my size.

"Silver, meet BigD and vice versa. If you need me, I'll be tanning," She

cooed as she slid her finger under one of his many chins. She was HOT _and_ a tease! Not to mention obviously a gold digger or something judging by what she had said before and just looking at her boyfriend.

"Nice" I told BigD as she laid down on her towel a few feet away from us.

"Thanks" he said

"She have a twin sister?"

"Only child, I think"

"Too bad. What's her name? She seems really familiar"

"Hermione"

HERMIONE! I was shocked! That couldn't be why the girl seemed so familiar! THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERMIONE GRANGER! HERMIONE GRANGER WOULD NEVER PIERCE HER NAVAL! OR GET STREAKS! OR SURF! OR WEAR

THAT! My mind began to ramble. But that might not have been her. There

could be a lot of Hermiones in the world.

"Hermione what" I asked, trying not to show any emotion.

"Dunno, but I think I'm gonna have to leave you two in about ten minutes.

I'm sorry this couldn't have been longer. I have important business to

attend to. I told her to spend as much time with you as you wanted and to

make sure that you were happy." He said with a wink. We went over to

Hermione. She was laying on her stomach and HER BIKINI STRINGS WERE UNTIED!

BigD said her name. She slowly tied her top back on and the two did a

little farewell that will give me nightmares until the day I die.

BigD walked away and Hermione looked really pissed.

"So, little miss perfect isn't so innocent" I mocked

"Shove it ferret face! If you knew how much I wanted to burn my skin you

wouldn't be mocking me, you would be applauding me and honor me, you would even respect me more than you say I should respect you!" she said in a deadly whisper

"Well, your not so little boyfriend told me that he told you to keep me

happy. And do you know what would make me really happy right now?"

"HARRY! RON!" she screamed. No, that wouldn't make me happy! I was confused until I turned around and saw Potter and Weasley coming towards us. They seemed to be wearing what I had assumed to be the newest in swimwear.

Hermione ran to them and grabbed them in a large hug. She let go of Potter and she and freckle-face began to spin around until her feet were flying in the air. Since Granger was my ride back to where I was going to be going home, I had to stay. I looked around me and saw a group of people who seemed to be my age. There were four guys and three girls. One of the girls noticed me and walked away from her friends. She came towards me. I decided to walk towards her and have some fun, no matter how disgusting it was.

"Hey" I said

"Hey back. I'm Nina. You new here?" she asked. She had a sexy voice. She

was hearing a pink tube top bikini that said 'Boys are stupid, Throw rocks

at them' with a picture of a boy running away from a bunch of rocks. She

had long slender, tan legs, even though she was only about 5'2? . Her bust

wasn't as big as Granger's, It was small, but not too small. She had chin-

length golden brown hair and freckles.

"I'm Draco. I was supposed to meet someone, but I can think of something a little more interesting to do" I said. I added my famous smirk to seal the

deal, but little did I know, but she had a more powerful one. As soon as I

smirk, she checked me out and smirked her smirk.

"I saw you talking to Hermione" she nodded her head toward her

"You know her?"

"I'm the one responsible for her look"

"Well you did a good job. Much better than how she looked in June" SHIT!

Rule #3: NEVER INSULT OR SAY ANYTHING CLOSE TO OFFENDING A HOT GIRL'S EVEN HOTTER FRIEND! "Wow, that didn't come out right" I said. I couldn't believe I had just made such an idiot out of myself!

"Really, it sounded like a compliment to me" she said in a seductive voice.

She lowered her eyelids and put her hand on her hip.

"Harry, Ron, this is Nina." I heard from behind me. I turned to find myself

face to face with the Golden Trio.

"Hey Harry, I saw you last night at what's-his-name's house, right?" Nina

asked. I was surrounded!

"Uh, yea" Potter said. DAMN! He is HORRIBLE with the ladies!

"And hi Ron. You must be the other guy in the picture Hermione has next to

her bed?"

"I hope so," he joked as he grabbed Granger around the neck. It was then

that the two bumbling idiot noticed that I was there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Potter demanded. Nina looked from him to me, obviously sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

"I was about to ask you two the same thing" I said in a cold voice

"Well last time we checked these people didn't meet up to your standards"

Weasley said

"Well when did you ever meet theirs'" I had no clue what I was saying, but

they were so pissed off that they didn't even notice. "Oh, and by the way,

I'm sorry Weasel, but your little mudblood friend is taken by someone who

even _you_ could compete with, but lost to" I said with a sneer.

"Oh yeah, how's that going 'Mione?" Harry and Nina asked

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow, you wanna watch?" she asked Potter. Potter knew about the tub of lard she was being groped by not five minutes ago? I was so confused, almost as much as Weasley was.

"Great! Hermione is finally coming out!" Nina said. She smiled as she threw her fist into the air. By then her other

friends began to come by.

"Granger, what time is it?" I asked, not wanting to stay any longer.

"Um" she looked at her watch "a quarter after one, why?"

"Because, we have business to attend to right now" I said, trying to make

it not so obvious that I wanted to go home.

"Oh yeah. Sorry you guys. I'll be here tomorrow, hopefully ferret free."

She grabbed her stuff and kissed each Potter and Weasley on the cheek as

she hugged them. "Bye" We walked to the parking lot and got into her car.

"So what do you want to do now ferret?" she asked as we backed out of the

spot.

"What do you mean?"

"It was obvious that the only reason why you wanted to leave was so you

could get away from Harry and Ron and the rest of my friends. I saw you and Nina flirting. Normally I'd warn her about you, bit in this case you should be the warned one." She said with a smirk.

"Well, seeing how I'm wearing muggle clothes and have a bag full of muggle

money, how about you show me what you love so much about these pesky

vermin?" I said

"Or, how about I show you what I love so much about non-magic folk?" she

said in an annoyed voice, but she had a smile on her face.

We drove to a suburban area where I supposed her house was.

"So what were you doing with a computer and chatting with muggles online anyway, Malfoy?" she asked as she pulled into a driveway. "Besides revenge" she said as she took the key out of the hole thing and turned to face me.

"Oh, I, um" I stuttered. I couldn't tell her that I found the muggle

contraption interesting!

"Busted!" She laughed.

We got out of the car and went to the door. I was hesitant, and she easily

noticed.

"Don't worry, my parents are at a dentist convention. They wont be home

until Thursday"

We went into the house. It was a tidy, cozy house. She told me to wait in

the room we were in as she went up the stairs. I waited about twenty

minutes until she finally came downstairs in tight dark jeans with black

writing on them and a black bra-strap tank top. She was still wearing her

black platform sandals and put on some silver jewelry. I stood up,

spellbound by her beauty, and forgot for a second that she was a filthy

mudblood. Obviously, I didn't want to spend any more time than I planned on surrounded by the filthy creatures, but something was keeping me there, I blamed it on curiosity to find out about why she was with BigD if it was

obvious that she didn't have any interest in him and what she was talking

about with Nina and Potter.

"Ready?" she said as she grabbed her black bag

"Uh" I snapped out of my daze "Yeah. Sure."

She took me to something called a mall. It was a big building with a bunch

of stores all together in one place. We got 'pizza', 'french-fries' and ice

cream for lunch, but kept getting snacks and going to the candy stores. We

went to some clothes stores and we tried on a bunch of outfits, only buying

some of them. She took me to a store called FYE and showed me things called C.D.s and c.d. players and other musical items. She bought a set of

'headphones', which are things that you can listen to music through so that no one else could hear.

"If we go back to my house I'll let you listen to my c.d.'s. Are you sure

you don't want to buy any?" she asked.

"If my mother knew where I was, she would flip out and I think that if I

got any of these items she would kinda figure it out. Even with with the headphones."

"What about the clothes, though?"

"Can she hear clothes?"

"Good point" she laughed.

I looked at a clock on the wall. It was already five thirty. I had spent

five and a half hours with a mudblood, WILLINGLY!

"Well, I think that it is time for me to get going"

"OK, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner or something?" she asked.

Why was she being so nice and friendly to me? Almost all day she was like

this. I wanted to find out.

"Sure. What the heck!" I said. We went back to her house. She showed me

something called DVDs and take-out. We got muggle food and went back to her house. We got more pizza, and she got pasta with a pink sauce with

vodka in it, but she said that the alcohol was burnt out, unfortunately. We

also got things called garlic knots and cherry coke.

When we got to the house, I carried the shopping bags and she brought in

the food. She put the food on the coffee table in front of her big screen

TV.

"I'll be right back. I have to feed Crookshanks" she said as she left the

room. It then hit me that I was in a muggle house where muggles lived, and

sat, and slept! UGH! It was DISGUSTING! Hermione came back in the room with a small box. Inside the box was something she called a DVD.

"This is one of my favorite movies. It's called Grease. I also have Grease

2 if you want to watch it." She opened the box and a good smelling aroma

floated up to my nostrils.

"Eat" she said as she took a thick, square piece of the 'pizza'

We ate the whole pizza and all of the rest of the food and drank all of the

soda. We watched both Greases and a movie called Scary Movie, which wasn't scary.

"Is there another Scary Movie?" I asked when it ended.

"Yeah. There are two others, but I only have the second one. The third one

isn't on DVD or VHS yet" she said.

"What's a VHS?" I asked

"It's like a DVD, but it's different. It's hard to explain. Do you want to

watch a movie on VHS instead of Scary Movie 2?"

"OK"

"OH, I know! Pick one of these three, they're my faves! Ever After, The

Princess Bride, or Shakespeare in Love"

"Do you have anything less, lovey dovey?"

"Um, how about Analyze This?"

"What's it about"

"Um, a mobster whose in therapy. It's really funny. You'll love it"

"What's a mobster?"

She giggled as she took out a thick rectangle and put it into a box. The movie began to play.

"Draco,"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you acting all high and mighty and yadda yadda like you do in

school?"

"I don't know. Don't tell anyone this, but I kinda feel confortable around you" I looked at her and smiled "But why are you being so nice to me,

especially after what I've done over the years?"

"Dunno. I believe that all people deserve second chances, and you really

seemed like you needed one. Also, you're kinda fun to hang out with when

you're not with your mindless cronies and the rest of the Slytherins.

You're a really nice guy when you're like this, fun to be around."

"Thanks" I couldn't believe it. I was warming up to her and she was warming

up to me! But she's nothing but a filthy mudblood! This can't happen! But

why does it feel so great. I was finally me today. But you are Draco

Malfoy! Hater of muggles and mudbloods!

My mind was racing. I looked down at Hermione. She looked so young and

carefree. YOUNG! TIME!

I quickly looked at a clock. IT WAS ALMOST TEN O CLOCK! I jumped up and began to panic!

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked.

"IT'S ALMOST TEN!"

"Really?" she asked. "Is your mom gonna be mad? By the way that you

described her before, she doesn't really care about you or anything. She

never notices you and only cares about appearances"

She was right, but if I came home now she would ground me or something.

"Yeah, but I'll get in trouble if I come home at this hour" I said, not

knowing what to do

"Do you have pajamas?"

"What?"

"You said that if you came home at this hour you would be in trouble. If

you sent your mom an owl telling her that you were at a fellow wizard's

house for a sleepover, then you would have an excuse to get home in the

morning." I stared at her, dumbfounded. She smiled and said "I'm the master of loopholes"

"Really? Can I?" Truth be told, I had never been to a sleepover, let alone stayed at someone else's house this late before, save family dinners and such.

"Sure. It's really lonely and I enjoy your company. And if Harry or Ron

heard that they'd think that I was on drugs or something."

"Do you have an owl?"

"No, but there's a way that you would end this to your mother without one.

I've been studying this for a while. Write a note to your mother"

I did as told and gave her the letter.

She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and screamed "NARCISSA

MALFOY!" and threw the letter into the green fire.

"But I thought that floo powder only worked for people"

"It does, but I mixed it with a few ingredients and now it can also send

mail."

"Cool. Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing homework before you came over, but I'm

fine with anything."

"Homework? It's no wonder your friends keep trying to give you a new look.

To cover up your boring personality" I joked.

"Not funny, but true" She said. "Well, um, we could go to a dance club, or

I could show you some other fun muggle stuff or-"

"That sounds like fun, the muggle stuff thing. So far I like the malls,

food, and movies. What else is there?"

"Follow me" she took my hand and led me to the basement. She turned on the lights and I saw the coolest room I had ever been in. It was blue and

purple with some green and deep red. There were canvases and paints and

sewing equipment with fabrics and in the middle of the room were a drum set and an electric guitar. I knew what there were because I had read a book about muggle music when I was bored one night. Hermione jogged to the instruments with a big smile on her face.

"What do you think?" she said as she gestured at her instruments. "These are my babies."

"Cool! Do you know how to play them?"

"Yeah! I've been playing both since second year. Do you want to learn?"

"Um. OK, which one?"

"Are you a lefty or a righty?"

"Righty"

"Drums, the guitar is for lefties"

We played the instruments all night and by the morning I was actually playing so you could almost tell that I was playing to a tune. It was the most fun I had had in years.


	8. The Aftermath

A/N Do you knowwhat I never got? I probably already mentioned this like in the last chapter or sumthin, but what's up with wizards clothing? I mean, you can't wear robes all the time. Just look in the second book. I will bet you anything that the Weasleys weren't wearing the dress's cousin while on a rescue mission. Come on!

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

I woke up with a start.

'Where am I?" I thought. Then I remembered.

I WAS IN MUDBLOOD GRANGER'S HOUSE! I quickly changed into my wizard clothes and grabbed all of my stuff. Just as I was looking for the floo powder, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning!" I turned around to see Granger standing behind me wearing baggy flannel pants and a white tank top and a large smile. I quickly turned around so that I wasn't facing her.

"Ah, finaly, you're awake, mudblood. Where is the blasted floo powder?" I demanded without thinking.

She frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be such a bitch then rather than

letting you sit down to a peaceful breakfast how about I shove it down your throat MAKING YOU CHOKE TO DEATH!" I was right, she is a girl no one would ever want to mess with, mudblood or not. She quickly walked upstairs and shortly came down with a small velvet bag. She violently shoved it into my hands.

"HERE!" She angrily said. "And I hope you end up in a million pieces

wherever the hell you go!" If looks could kill, I'd be dead a million times before I hit the floor. She then said in a deadly whisper "And I thought you changed"

Before I left, I looked at her. Her back was turned. She was so beautiful, even if she was a mudblood.

I slowly stepped into the fire and felt my stomach go inside out.

I stepped out of the fireplace and quickly made my way to my room. As I sat down on my bed, I thought about yesterday. It was the most fun I had had since...forever.

NOBODY's POV (A/N sorry, that's how it was accidentally written originally…my bad)

He sighed to himself and hung his head.

After a while, he got up and looked into his full-length mirror and stared at his body.

He was very fit and muscular, but wasn't bulging or anything. His hair was smooth and his eyes were like pools of melted steel. He had a perfect smile and perfect facial features, yet, when he and Hermione were at the mall yesterday, she hadn't looked at him like all of the other girls did. She just looked at him as though he was Potter or Weasley.

"UGH! Why am I obsessing over it! This whole thing was just a stupid plot to get even with my father, and now it just added to hurting Potter! I did it! It's done! It couldn't be any farther from my mind now!"

For the next couple of weeks, Draco tried to forget about that day. He

didn't go on his 'laptop' anymore. In fact, he threw all of his muggle

items into a drawer in the back of his closet to collect dust, but he

continued to teach himself to play the drums. Every day when his mother was out he would practice in his room and when his mother was home he would practice in his father's office, which had a sound proof spell over the walls. He also spent more time outside. If he wasn't practicing the drums, he was outside, which is a strange thing for Draco Malfoy to do. He went back to his usual ways, hating muggles, mudbloods, and all beneath him and all who loved them. But wait, all were beneath him! Throughout the summer, though he didn't think about what happened when he spent the day with Granger, he dreamt about it, but in the morning, the dreams were forgotten.

One morning he woke up to his mother's screeching.

"DRACO!"

He grumbled as he woke up.

"What is it mother?"

"You still haven't gotten your stuff for school!"

"I'll go today!"

He slowly got out of bed and took a long, relaxing shower. He put on one of my more expensive robes, rather than the ones he had been wearing for the past six weeks. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into his fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he said, and in a rush of green light, he was gone.

I stood there, trying to understand what had just happened. I knew that he had fun yesterday, but why did he leave? I walked into the kitchen and took out Crookshanks' food.

"What just happened?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his squashed face and began to eat his food greedily. I stood up and looked out the window.

'Looks like he wasn't ready' I thought as I sat on the couch and took out my 'Potions' textbook.

(Nobody's POV)

Hermione spent most of the rest of the summer with her friends. Her parents came home and took her skiing for a week. She didn't see Ron or Harry, though, because they went to the Burrow as soon as she left, but they wrote letters to each other. She made her friends remove the highlights after she broke up with Dudley, who she told was an inconsiderate, small-minded pig with which she was never going out. He was so mad he punched the wall and broke his leg. How that happened was a mystery to her.

Every night, though, the day she spent with Malfoy replayed in her mind, every time ending the same, with him going back to the old him and their argument. Two weeks before it was time to go back she decided to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

A/N I know it's short but too bad, deal. I'm putting in the next chap also to make up for it. Happy?


	9. Diagon Alley

A/N to ProwlingKitKat: I'm one of the writers of Daddy Dearest so the

writing techniques are gonna sound similar

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

Draco appeared in one of the fireplaces at Diagon Alley. The first place he

went was Gringotts. Collecting some money, he set off to buy his school supplies. As soon as he was done, he decided to see what the local pub was like (the Leaky Cauldron). As he finished off his drink, he looked across the street (the muggle area) and saw a music store (where they sold instruments) and made his way across the street. He looked in the store window and saw a drum set. He ran to one of the fireplaces to go home.

Draco didn't know what was going on in his head, he just did this.

When he got home, he ran into his room and dug into the very back of his

closet. When he found what he was looking for, he ran back to the fireplace

and went back to the store. He ran into the store and bought the drums. As

he was paying (he went to Gringotts and exchanged his money for muggle

money), he turned around and saw a pink guitar in the window. It was left handed, according to the information on it. There were pictures on it. There were flowers, a peace sign, and other nonesense stuff he had seen in a bok about the muggle sixties in America. With the right spell, he could make the pictures change color. It seemed to be the same size as Granger's red and white guitar she had at her house in a large case.

'I think she told me that at a concert some musician signed it.' He thought. 'Les Paul Stngs, huh?Must be some French muggle.'

Not knowing what came over him, he told the muggle who worked at the store that he wished to purchase it too. He went home, hiding my new items (A/N I don't know how but he did). Until today he had just played with drums that he had the house elves build, copying the pictures from his book. He also got a book to help him learn how to play and a c.d. thing to help him hear if he sounded as he should have (a c.d. with the same drumming he was learning that had some of the music that was at the end of the book).

Hermione appeared in Diagon Alley a few minutes after Malfoy. She took her

time as she got her stuff, buying a few extra books (yeah right, more like

six 500 page books). As she finished her ice cream sundae she thought back

to the day she 'broke-up' with Dudley. She smiled at the memory.

FLASHBACK

Knock! Knock!

Dudley waddled to the door. Outside stood Hermione in a tight purple tube

top, her shortest shorts and her pink platform sandals. She lowered her

sunglasses and looked at the chump in front of her. He licked his lips and

started coming towards her. She quickly stepped out of the way and walked

into the house.

"Dudley, we need to talk" she said

He stood, dumbfounded.

"First of all, I never said I was your girlfriend, or your whore, so you

cant treat me like property and tell another guy the stuff you told

SilverDragon! Second, why did you lie about what we've done! I could go on

forever telling you how and why I never want to see you or anything again,

but I, unlike someone, have a life. You are nothing but a moronic, small-

minded, perverted, PIG-IN-A-WIG! And that's complimenting you." As she made her way towards the door, she turned around and said "Before I go, though, who was that green eyed guy who was here the other night"

"He's not here" he stupidly said

"Oh, well when he does get back, please give him my number, oh wait, you

cant. Just tell him to ask Simon's brother." She put on her sunglasses. "Buh-byes!"

And with that she walked out the door, jumped into her car and drove away.

END FLASHBACK

'I could have done that so much better' she thought to herself. 'SHIT! I'm

turning into Nina' she smiled and giggled to herself. As she was preparing

to leave Diagon Alley, she saw a music store across the street, in a muggle

area. She crossed the street and looked into the window and saw a pink Les Paul Stng electric guitar with designs from the sixties in America. She loved it the second she saw it, but the store owner took it out of the display and brought it to the cash register.

'Whoever can afford that and be rich enough to get it from the display must

have a lot of spending money' she thought to herself as she made her way

back to the fireplaces to go home.

A/N I don't know if such a guitar exists, but I do know that on ebay there is a Pink Electric Guitar Les Paul Stngs (copied from the site, did I type it right?) and I am in LOVE with it. Unfortunately though I am also in love with the sixties and HIPPIES! Yes, I know that the original guitar was SO much HOTTER, but don't worry. Draco put the spell over the guitar, well, a similar one. You'll just have to see later though.

REVIEW!

P.S. I also know that this chapter was stupid and pointless and that the break-up should have been MUCH more brutal, but I'm just not that good with words or being a bitch, so deal. MWAZ!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed (I don't care if I already used this chapter name...it's the only thing I can think of that'll explain this chap)

YAY! It's the big 1-0! I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people who voted and my mom and the academy andtearI love you all so much, but since none of you voted, I'll have to make you suffer the consequences by not choosing one, but all...enjoy

"Well what could it be? We know everything about each other." Nina said. Hermione sat up and looked at her friend and grabbed a Twizzler.

"Nina, you know that you're, like, my best friend, right? So this is just for us." Hermione nervously said, knowing the consequence of her action.

"Yeah, of course babe." She replied with a small laugh and a 'I think so, crazy' look.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have a secret that if I told you, I would probably have it taken away" She slowly continued.

"You don't have to tell me if it's that serious" Nina was getting a little nervous of her friend. If it was this big then why did she not know and was it the best idea to tell her?

"But something inside of me is pushing me to tell you." She slowly inhaled deeply. "Nina, the reason why you guys don't hear about my school or anything is because, well, you know when something happens that you can't explain and it's like magic, well" she was at a loss for words. Nina was her best friend ever, and she felt like she had to know it. "Nina, I-" she gulped "I'm a witch." Nina looked at her with a hard expression to identify. "Before you do or say anything-"

"You're a what?"

Hermione looked down. "A witch." She waited for her friend to scream in fear, or think she was insane.

A big smile came to Nina's face. "I always felt like I could confide on you more than anyone else. I felt like we were connected. And now I know why. Hermione, I'm a witch too!" the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, how come you go to Muggle school then?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I have something called a time-turner, so every morning I go to muggle high-school and as soon as school is out I go to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. My parents took me out of Durmstrang after fourth year, but they want me to spend my last two years at only one school and then I'm gonna go to muggle summer-school so I can still go to college."

Hermione smiled even bigger, if possible. "Where are you going to go?"

"A place called Hogwarts or something. I read about it in a book that said that Harry Potter goes there."

"Oh my gosh! That's where I go! And that was Harry Potter at the beach! He's my best friend there!"

"I thought so. I saw his scar and I saw your pictures in the Daily Prophet! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Do you know what house you're gonna be in?"

"Well, according to what I've read, I don't know. We never had houses at my other schools. I hope it's Gryffindor, though. That's your house, right?"

"Yeah! This is going to be the best year yet!"

The two squealed and grabbed each other in a hug. Slowly, though, Nina's smile turned into a frown. She pulled away and looked down.

"Nina, what's wrong?"

"Well, you've shared a secret that could have gotten you in major trouble, and you're my best friend in the world and I've been so dishonest with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the guy I was crying over?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, nobody knows this, but it was Jared. We went out for a while, but

because I listened to my friends at different schools, and wanted it to work out so much I screwed it up. I've wanted to get over him so much, but I can't. And that's one of the reasons I wanted you two to hook up, so if I saw that he was over me, I might be able to get over him. I'm sorry I used you, but you have to admit that you are so crushing on him and I was also helping you"

"If you like him then I am so off. I'm gonna get you two back together."

"NO! I'm gonna get you two together."

They argued about it for a couple of minutes until they came up with a

'plan'.

"How about we try to hook each other up with him and whoever he chooses will go out with him" Nina said

"OK"

"Or, how about neither of us do anything, and at the beach party at the end of the summer, whoever he asks to dance with him for the last dance will be the one who goes out with him?"

"Sure! Now I think that we should get some sleep."

"Fine" Nina said as she put her head on the pillow.

"Nine (A/N pronounced Neen),"

"Hmm?"

"How come your parents never sent you to Hogwarts? It's closer than the

other schools"

"They thought that I was too much of a free spirit and you know that

Dumbledore would help bring me out. Also, nobody knows this, I'm not even supposed to know about this." Hermione nodded her head. "My dad went to Durmstrang and is close with some death-eaters, even though he isn't one because my mum is muggle-born. In fact, you got his BFFer arrested"

"WHAT? WHO?"

"That Malfoy bastard" Nina rolled her eyes.

"You _do_ know that Draco is his son, right?"

"I thought he looked familiar" she giggled "But I haven't seen the arrogant bitch since I was little. I think our dads wanted us to marry when we graduated or something, but my mom also had a strong hold over my life and got my father to let me go to muggle-school and everything else. Actually, my father doesn't really have a strong hold over me; it's mainly my mother. UGH! She wants me to be just like her. No freedom, no imagination, no individuality, no opinion, and to infinity and beyond." She turned to face Hermione "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I almost have enough money to get a flat in London, so as soon as school is over, I'm gonna run away and live in London. I know that my parents are gonna find me, but it's worth a try, I mean, even if I get a few days of peace and freedom, I'll be happy." She smiled at the thought. "You want to be my roomie?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't really have that much money and I like my life here-"

"But your parents are never here. It would be the same thing, but in a

different atmosphere. They can come over any time, and you won't be forced to stay all of the time, but it would be fun. Just like sleep away camp"

Hermione laughed at their memories. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. To hate you."

"How could you ever hate me?"

"How about this, I'll think about it over the school year. And if the

answer is no, wait a minute!"

"What?"

"LONDON!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You are so not leaving me!"

"That's why I want you to come with me, besides, it's only a floo away, or thirty minutes by car, and I can come to the beach every day, not to mention the better shopping"

"How about this, what if you find a flat closer to us? Or trying to work

around your parents? You only have to put up with them for not even nine weeks. Please think about it"

"Fine, but this does not get out"

"Is anything from tonight?"

"Yeah, the food" The two laughed at the...crude/boy-like...joke.

A Few Hours Later (10 a.m.)

"Morning!" Nina groggily said as she sat up

"Hey. How about we go out for breakfast? I am in no mood to make anything, even cereal" Hermione asked

"Yawn! Sure!"

The two got dressed. Hermione began to put on a black one-piece, a long denim skirt, and a red button up shirt, but Nina stopped her and made her wear a deep red string bikini with a picture of a lion on the left breast. She gave her a black fabric to tie around her waist, like a skirt (A/N I forgot what they're called) and straightened her hair.

Nina wore a 'David and Golioth' bikini with one strap that had a picture of a pig on one side of the top that said 'boy' under it and a picture of a girl on the other side that said 'girl' under the picture with a matching pink bottom. She put on black soffees and wore her sandals that matched her bikini (A/N as you can tell, she has a VERY big David and Golioth collection).

The two got into Hermione's car and drove to a nearby café.

"'Mione, what's Hogwarts like?" Nina asked as they drove

"It's great, especially if you're one of Harry Potter's best friends. So

far, we've had at least one adventure every year. And only one of them didn't include Voldemort." Unlike most people, Nina didn't flinch at the name. "Y'know, most people flinch at the name or something." Hermione said, a little surprised.

"I know, but it's just a name, and a name isn't gonna attack me. I'm

actually surprised that you said the name."

"Well, last year, we formed a club to learn and practice self-defense and I decided that the first thing I would do to begin to face my fear of him was say his name, I mean, like you said, it's only a name"

"Good for you. But why did you form that club? Did it have anything to do with that Umbridge bitch? I hate her."

"How'd you know?"

"I read." Nina simply said.

"Well, why do you hate her? You can't hate someone because of what you read."

"Well, nobody knows this, but when I was little I ran away from school, a few times, usually doing something like protesting unfair laws that the ministry passed or something illegal like uingderage magic or some other random thing that the ministry 'frowns upon' (air quotes), always getting caught, no matter what I did and after a while, when I turned eleven, they began to put me on trial and stuff. I just got off needing probation officer last month, _finally_. I've had a few run-ins with her. It was actually her idea to try me as an adult, make me have a probation officer, and such. In fact, she was set on making me spend a few days in Azkaban to show me what my future will behold if I continue down this path of blah blah blah."

"And I thought she gave _us_ a hard time"

"It's no big deal. I have a feeling that I won't run away from this school" She turned to her best friend and smiled.

"So, what house is Malfoy in?" Nina said looking out the window

"Slytherin, pray that you don't get put in that house. Even if I wasn't

muggle-born, I would rather commit suicide than be in that house."

"Why?"

"Those people are stuck-up, arrogant, small-minded, immature, if I finished the list I would waste the rest of your life, bitches!" Hermione said as she pulled into a spot in front of the café across the street from the beach. "But don't worry, you are _not_ one of them."


	11. The Train Ride

Chapter 11: The Train Ride

Draco's POV

I made my way through the crowded station. As I remembered the morning's events, I walked through the entry in between platform 9 and 10.

That Morning

I woke up at around five' o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep. At around six, I got up and took a shower, my mind empty from being so tired. As soon as I got out of the shower, I remembered that I had to arrive at the station early so I could find a good compartment. I put on my uniform and grabbed a small carry-on bag, which had my instruments (which the house-elves shrank), a book, and some other items along with a lot of money. As I passed my closet, I noticed that there was almost no clothes on it, and my muggle clothes were not any of them!

"DIPSY!" I called (Dipsy is my house-elf)

"Yes master Draco?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Did you look in the drawer in the back of my closet?"

"Y-yes master Draco"

"Did you pack up what was in the drawer?"

She small house-elf slowly nodded her head. I was about to punish her, like Lucius would do, but then stopped for some reason and dismissed the house elf from my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was no longer a clone of my father. My hair wasn't platinum blond (but it was still blond). I had a small tan from being outside more often. I wasn't a wiry as I was at the end of fifth year.

'You are free' I told myself 'No more Lucius to cower behind. No more Lucius to protect you. No more Lucius.' I was my own protector now, and I could now explore the world as someone I never knew, but first I had to meet him.

End Flashback

I looked around me and saw filthy muggles before I went through the entrance. As I stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. I noticed that I wasn't the only person there. There were two girls. Both of them looked petite, but they both still had amazing bodies, though there was something familiar about them. They stepped into the last compartment. I walked over and put my stuff in the compartment before theirs and tried to peek through the window. I couldn't believe what I saw!

Hermione's POV

Nina slept over for the rest of the week. We had a blast, until it was time to go back. We woke up early that morning. Throughout the week, we had been working on a 'Shrinking Solution' so it would be easier to bring some of our stuff. We shrank my car, our instruments, and a lot of other stuff. On our last night, Jared, Chad, Pierre, Joel, Nikki and Judy took me and Nina out to dinner. They then went to our favorite dance club. We all wanted to get something to remember the summer by (it was a tradition to get something to remember a summer. One year we all got necklaces, and one year we all got our ears pierced, and etc.). This year we decided to get tattoos of our favorite animals.

Nina got a small Red-bellied Black Snake (a Pseudechis Porphyriacus) under her left collarbone. I didn't want to get a real tattoo, so my friends convinced my to got a henna tattoo in between my left hip and her naval, but Nina told me that when we got to school she was going to make it permanent. It was an outline of a lion with some lines and details. Jared got an albatross head on his ankle. Judy got an Eastern Swallowtail (a butterfly) on her left butt cheek. Nikki got a Cahiuta-Monkey on her lower back. Derek got a dragon on his ankle, but was planning on hiding it when he wasn't around his friends. Chad got the head of a bald eagle on his right shoulder. Joel got a black panther right below the back of his neck. Pierre got a bat on his shoulder. We all got back home at around one in the morning.

Nina and I woke up around seven thirty. I wore a deep red bra-strap belly shirt camisole thing, dark blue jeans that were tight, my black platform sandals and a silver belly-ring and a silver anklet. Nina had straightened my hair and put on clear lip-gloss and a little blush and eye shadow. She wore the same thing as me, but her top was black with what looked like green splatter art. Her jeans were a pale blue. They also had green splatter art. She had on freen flip flops and wore a silver toe ring, hoop earrings, a silver bell-ring and a bracelet. She let her hair dry naturally (which was a reddish-brown with blond streaks) and only wore clear lip-gloss. We got to the station at ten o'clock and decided to sit in the back compartment. When we got into the compartment, we looked at each other's tattoos and then started to talk until we were interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy (A/N at around 10:15, nobody comes until 10:30 in my story...SO DEAL!)

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione said.

"'Mione, why are you being so rude?" Nina slowly got up and walked to Draco. "I was wondering when I'd see you again" she began.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm hurt. Remember, from the muggle beach?" she gave him a flirtatious

smirk. He smiled.

"Ah, yes. Nina, is it?" she slowly nodded her head once. "I was hoping to run into you too. So, here I thought I was the only person who came here at this time. Would you care to keep me company in my cart?"

Hermione just sat there, dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy was inviting a girl that he met at a muggle beach who was friends with her, Hermione Granger, into his cart!

NOBODY'S POV

"Well, how about you sit with us?" she brought him to the seats in the back, winking at Hermione. Hermione knew what was coming, she saw Nina do it so many times before. Whenever there was a guy who pissed her or her friends off she would do what she called 'the flirt'n'ditch'.

"Sure" Malfoy said in a smooth voice. As they passed Hermione, he looked at her with a smug look and sneered "by the way, nice tattoos."

Five minutes later, people began to arrive at the station. At around 10:50, Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the copartment. Before they could say anything, Hermione motioned to Malfoy and Nina with a satisfied smirk. The three were confused until Harry recognized Nina and whispered to Ron

"That's Hermione's friend from the beach who was flirting with the git,

remember?"

Ginny was confused, but sat down across from Hermione. Ron and Harry sat next to her. The train started to move. After about ten minutes later, the three heard a disappointed moan come from Draco as Nina sat up and walked over to Hermione with a smile.

"Hello Malfoy" Harry said, guessing what had just happened.

"Shove it Potter!" Draco irritably said before he stormed into the next

compartment.

"Haha! Good job Nina. I don't think a girl ever did that to him" Hermione said as she gave Nina a high-five. "You remember my friends Harry and Ron, right?" Nina nodded her head and smiled at the two boys. "And this is Ron's sister, Ginny" Nina shook Ginny's hand and said hello.

The four old friends then greeted each other as they should have before Hermione stopped the other three (Ron, Harry and Ginny). The five talked for about an hour, but then Harry and Ron began to discuss Quidditch, Ginny left to find some of her fellow fifth years and Hermione and Nina talked in the back of the compartment.

"So, did you get a letter from the Dumbledore telling you how you'll find out what house you're going to be in?" Hermione asked as she took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"He said that he knows that we're friends so I'm going to sit with you until I'm called up and then I'm going to sit with my new house for the rest of the feast, but what are the chances that we're not going to be in the same house? I mean, from my research, Gryffindor is the only house that I come close to. And besides, Dumbledore, or whatever, made sure that you and I are in as many classes together as possible to make this easier. You want a bean? I think this one is cotton candy. Nope! Pepto bismol!" The girls laughed as the train came to a halt (they had changed).

A lot of people were looking at them as they made their way to a carriage with Ron and Harry.

A/N I don't care if it was pointless, it was fun.


	12. The Sorting And News

Chapter 12: The Sorting and News

"Hey Hermione, who's your friend?" Seamus asked as he sat next to Harry with Nina on her left.

"Oh, this is Nina. Nina, this is Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati, they're in our year." Hermione said. Everyone pleasantly exchanged greetings as the double doors swung open.

In walked twenty-six terrified eleven-year-olds led by Professor McGonagal.

The sorting hat sang his new song and Professor McGonagal read the names from a long parchment.

"Adrienne" (A/N I'm not good at last names so there's a new tradition, only their first name is announced)

A girl with flowing black hair sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Balin"

"Gryffindor!"

"Caden"

"Gryffindor!"

"Damon"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Emlyn"

Nina leaned to Hermione. "That's my cousin. Dad's sister's kid. Lives in France but she wanted her to be with fam." she whispered as the beautiful pre-teen walked to the stool.

The hat said "Slythe" as fast as it had with Malfoy in their first year.

Hermione and Nina were dumbstruck (A/N I LOVE THAT WORD), but as he was about to finish, he said, "No, I think, yea, GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione and Nina were so happy. Emlyn gracefully walked over to her cousin, receiving a few looks from the guys, but sat down with Ginny, who she ended up sitting with on the train ride.

"Farica"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ganesa"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hart"

"Gryffindor!"

"Irving"

"Slytherin!"

"Jett"

"Slytherin!"

"Kasim"

"Hufflerpuff!"

"Lara"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mabel"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Nadine"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ormand"

"Gryffindor!" The boy walked toward the table, looking disappointed, and sat beside Emlyn.

Hermione made a note to talk to him as soon as the sorting was over. (A/N Ormand means 'serpent'. Most of these names have a meaning relating to either their house or the personality that I'm gonna give them)

"Prentice"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ranee"

"Slytherin!"

"Sadie"

"Slytherin!"

"Takoda"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ursala"

"Gryffindor!"

"Varen"

"Slytherin!"

"Winfred"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Xander"

"Hufflepuff"

"Yasuo"

"Hufflepuff"

"Zuzana"

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone applauded as the students were sorted (individually). As soon as Zuzana sat down next to Ursala, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome, old and new. I would like to announce that the Forbidden Forest is called forbidden for a good reason. You may hear rumors, and some of them are true. Mr. Filch has, once again, reminded me to tell you that magic in the halls is forbidden and he has just added the majority stock of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products to his list of items un-allowed in the school, you may go to his office to read the list, but I am sure that we may post one up in each common room. I would, lastly, like to announce one last new student in our midst. Please welcome Nina, who has joined us from Durmstrang, formerly Beauxbatons. Nina, would you come up here to be sorted?"

Nina stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked to the platform where the sorting hat was 'sitting' on a stool. All eyes were on her. She sat down, confident that she would be put in Gryffindor (A/N but we know that that isn't going to happen evil smirk) and placed the hat on her head. 'Ah, I see a good friend, but a lot of brains. You are very brave, and loyal! You are very cunning though, and will do anything to get what you want, but what you want is freedom, and a Gryffindor yearn, along with some Slytherin fun. You are very trustworthy, but secretive. Where should I put you?'

'As long as it's Gryffindor, I'm happy.' She thought with a smirk. Everyone was watching her. They had never seen anyone other than a first year sorted.

'Hmm, I see trickery in your mind, and a want, but not knowing what it is. You have had much heartbreak in yo-'

'Are you here to predict my future or put me in Gryffindor?' she asked, getting a bit irritated.

'I was going to say that you wish for revenge, but nothing has been able to fill the void. You ha-'

'Excuse me, but you're talking more than my friend's older sister!'

'I have made my decision' "SLYTHERIN!"

Most of the hall was silent. Hermione was (A/N I love this word!) dumbstruck. Nina was ready to scream! The rest of the school, seeing her sit with Hermione and act like best friends, would never have expected her to be sorted into Slytherin, even the Slytherins thought that.

She gathered herself, stood up, and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting in the only available seat, the one next to Draco Malfoy.

"Now, Tuck In." Dumbledore said.

Food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat (including Hermione and Nina.)

"So, looks like we're gonna be house-mates," Draco said, leaning towards Nina.

"Yeah, and I thought that this year was gonna suck," Nina replied sarcastically.

Draco snapped up. Nobody was ever sarcastic with him, or turn him down when he was flirting with them (actually her), except for Potter and his friends.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to," he paused and looked at her, "hem hem, go out sometime," he hinted as he moved closer to her, "maybe we can get back to what we were doing on the train?" He wasn't nervous when he asked her out, but he lowered his voice. To be quite frank, his idea of a date was drinks followed by a romp in a closet.

"Hmm, maybe," she cooed. She looked at Hermione, who was looking at her and gave her a signal to meet her outside the room. Hermione got up and walked toward the Slytherin table. Nina got up as Hermione was passing the Hufflepuff table.

They walked out of the Great Hall together, linking their arms.

"Oh my f-in' god!" Nina started as they turned the corner.

"I know! You are _so not_ one of _them_!" Hermoine giggled.

"UGH! I could _scream_! How could that, that..._RAG_...think that I was one of those, those, AAAAHHHHHH!" she pretended to sob.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, you can hang out with me and the Gryffindors whenever you want, except after curfew, and we can sit next to each other in class. Now, about you and Malfoy…" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"OK, so he not only asked me out, but he asked me if I wanted to 'continue what we started on the train'!" The two screeched and then began to crack up.

"Well then, we're gonna have to get you ready then. HA! I can't wait to see Malfoy when you're done with him!" They laughed some more.

"Well, since you're my best friend, I'll let you come. You can help out with the finishing."

"Yes, I hear you did a good job with the pig," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see none other than Malfoy, who else would hear a conversation about revenge against him?

"Yeah, but I only did it so we could be together" Hermione said as she did a slow, yet sexual, strut towards him in a seducting voice.

"But 'Mione dear, I already called him." Nina said, imitating Hermione.

"Well, there isn't enough for us to share, so back off," Hermione said as she 'gazed' into Draco's eyes.

"Ladies, there' enough of me for everyone" Draco said with a large smirk.

"Nah!" Hermione said, pushing Malfoy away from her.

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't like you're worth fighting over, or even sharing." Nina said. "Plus, I kinda bet that there _isn't_ enough to even share."

The girls linked arms and laughed as they walked into the Great Hall, leaving a confused Malfoy.

After Dessert

"Now students, I have a few more announcements to make" Dumbledore said after (duh) dessert. "First off, I would like the sixth and seventh year prefects, Head Girl and Boy, and Nina to stay after dinner. Fifth year prefects, you know the passwords, so please take the first years to the dormitories (the new students and fifth year prefects began to leave the hall) _after_ I finish my announcements please. Haha. Quidditch tryouts will be posted in the common rooms, and the new captains know who they are, but please stand up so everyone else will too. (Harry, Draco, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and another student stood up). You may sit (they sat, duh). Now, I believe that there are no more announceme- (Professor McGonagall cleared her throat), ah yes. As all of you know, Voldemort is at large, as I told you two years ago. Now, there shall be precautions and new rules, which your professors shall be telling you tomorrow during your first class. You may leave and the people who I asked to come up please do so."

Most people left, but Harry stayed to wait for Ron and Hermione.

"Now, I presume that you, Nina, already know Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, seeing how you are, what, best friends with Miss Granger. I would like to introduce you to Pansy Parkinson, she is also in your house. This is Ernie MacMallian (A/N I don't know how to spell!) and Hannah Abbot, the Hufflepuff prefects and Padma Patil and (I forgot the male Ravenclaw prefect's names, but I'll put them in as soon as I find my Harry Potter 5), the Ravenclaw prefects. I would like you two to stay afterwards. Now, because of the threat of Voldemort and to bring unity throughout the houses, there shall be a change in the living assignments." Everyone looked at him, confused "You shall all share a common room, but there will also be another, smaller common room with things other than a fireplace and what you usually see in a common room. Think about Micky Mouse's head with each of his ears hacing their own ears. Hufflepuff, you and Ravenclaw shall be sharing one of those rooms. And because the greater call for unity is between Gryffindor and Slytherin, you four shall be sharing the other one of these common rooms. Now, if you will all follow your heads of houses, they shall lead you all to your entrances. ("huh?") Oh yes, there shall also be two different entrances, one for each common room. Now all please leave except for Nina and Pansy."

"Professor Dumbledore, how will this help for protection, though?" Hermione asked.

"Ah ha, I should have known someone would ask this question. Thank you very much Miss Granger." Dumbleodore smiled. "In the central common room there shall be a moniter for anything wrong in the castle and a portal that will take you to any part of the castle in case of emergency. Now I must warn you all that it even detects practical jokes, but if something _does_ happen, a picture will appear showing what is going on and a piece of parchment I enchanted will record the happenings. If necessary, an alarm will go off alerting everyone that there is danger in the castle, but I am sure that there will only be a long list of practical jokes by the end of the term. Does that help Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Well then, your Heads of Houses are waiting for each of you outside. Good night."

Everyone walked away, including Harry who was told by Ron to go

without them.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, if I understand correctly, you misused you position fourty-three times last year, breaking thirty-seven rules, and have not done your homework since a few weeks before Professor Umbridge became headmistress last year. Is that correct?"

"How would I know? I don't spend my life counting how many whatevers I do," Pansy answered in a snobby voice. Nina was taken aback by her blunt rudeness towards the headmaster.

"Well, you shall be sharing your position with Nina now. According to her transcripts and my interviews with her former headmasters, if she was here before or during last year she would have your position instead of you." Pansy's jaw was hanging. "Of course, I do not know her well enough, though we have met on a few occasions," Dumbledore smiled, remembering first meeting her at one of her…'childhood meetings' with the ministry.

Flashback (Dumbledore's POV)

I sat in my chair, waiting for the accused girl who was on trial. According to what I had found out, she had a history for going to humanitarian and peace rallies, magic and muggle, for nearly three years. She was now going to be tried for her first time, though, for using underage magic while surrounded by a group of muggles. The doors opened and in walked a girl, no older than eleven, accompanied by a tall man. She was scared, but covered her fear with a courageous face. The man sat her down in the chair.

Her brown hair was tied back in a tail with whisps falling over her face. Her black, pleated skirt was cleanly pressed and her pink cardigan seemed itchy against her skin. I knew her father from when he was young, and knowing how this would affect his carreer, it was obvious that the parents had forced the outfit on her. She kept a hard gaze on the Minister, refusing to break eye contact.

"Nina (whatever her last name is), you are charged with the accusation of

chaining yourself to the front door of a building, striking a muggle officer, striking a ministry official, using the 'unbreakable spell' out of school, before even starting Beauxbatons, even though you are underage!" Fudge continued to read the list of actions that she did at the rally she was arrested at. I was surprised that a girl her age was being tried, and for doing so many actions to be tried for.

"Minister, all of the striking was in self-defense. The spell was for the chains and I was trying to stop them from destroying a monumental and historic building! You cannot try me for commiting the actions that I am accused of without a guilty concience! I plead guilty for fighting for what I believe in! Many other people do so and I don't see any of them being tried!" The girl screamed in her defense.

"But this is not the first time that this has happened. The only reason why

you have not been tried before is because you were, and are still too

young, but we are taking action now to make sure that it does not happen

again. Now please be quiet until you are allowed to speak." That Dolores Umbridge. She will soon get her's for not keeping quiet when neccesary.

"Listen! What I did was-"

"What you did was break at least thirteen rules at this rally alone!"

The trial continued in this fashion. In the end, though, she could not be punished because she was only eleven. I knew that this was not the last we were going to hear from the spirited girl.

End Flashback

"Now, I expect you to show her the Slytherin common room and everything else she will need. I shall personally take you to your new dorms. And here is your badge Nina" He handed her a shiny badge which she pinned on her robe and they were off.


	13. Decorating

A/N my friends and I went on because we have no life and

I'm in Slytherin and they're all in Gryffindor, and yet one of them and I

are soul sisters...I don't ask, I just nod my head

Chapter 13: Decorating

"OK, now your password is 'Alohomora'. Good night and the prefect information is on the boards. And now I shall take my leave." Dumbledore said when he, Nina and Pansy got to the Gryffindor/Slytherin common-room entrance. He then left the two girls.

Nina looked at the portrait. It was of a young woman in a dark purple dress looking out into the ocean. She was standing on the edge of what seemed to be a very steep cliff. The painting was in grays, besides the dress. While Nina was admiring the artwork, Pansy was 'inspecting' Nina. She knew that there was something between her and Draco judging by the way they acted towards each other. And she and the mudblood were acting like best friends. What Slytherin even associated with her kind?

"So, I guess that I'm going to be showing you the ropes around here." Pansy said in a snobby voice.

Nina turned to her and put her hand on her hip and stared at Pansy. "So you're Pansy? Heard some about you."

"Good, of course." Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Only a little off. Wanna guess again?" Nina smirked.

"Well, there'll be worse going on about you if you continue to associate with Mudblood Granger and the rest of her kind."

"Her kind?" Nina was getting extremely pissed off.

"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, make that ESPECIALLY Gryffindors. And you will if you care about your house, housemates, and yourself."

"First of all, the only people who I planned on not associating myself with is you and your kind. Second, don't tell me what to do, and third, you might make empty threats, but mine are full (A/N I dunno, it was the corniest thing I could think of). If you do anything to piss me or any of my friends, or anyone in particular, you will pay. That includes using the word 'mudblood', considering your precious leader is a, what would you say, a filthy half-blood. Leave me alone. Leave Hermione alone. Leave the Gryffindors alone, Leave the Ravenclaws alone. Leave the Hufflepuffs alone. Or you'll answer to me. And that, as mentioned before, is not an empty threat. Now I don't care if you'll excuse me or not, I'm going to bed. Good night" with that, Nina said the password leaving a shocked Pansy standing outside.

"Nina! Oh my god! McGonagall told me!" Hermione screeched as she ran to her best friend.

"I know!" Nina said as she grabbed Hermione.

"Let's go look at our room!"

"Our room? Does that mean that we're going to have to share a room with that Pansy bitch?"

"Unfortunately, but the room is somewhat big, so we can probably try to divide it with an invisible wall."

"Hey Nina," Ron said as he came down the stairs, "it looks like we're gonna get to get to know each other better now"

"Looks like it. So, would any of you like to be beaten in a game of Wizard's Chess?" Nina clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"Ha! I'll have you know that I happen to be a _very_ skilled chess player." Ron said as he smiled. Finally, a challenge.

"Yeah Nina, he beat a life-size game and we were the pieces and won."

"Yeah, but you'd think that McGonagall would make sure that the queen didn't hit so hard" Ron said rubbing his head.

"But Ronnie, dear. Nobody was supposed to get to the stone, not even us."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nina was confused

"Nothing" The two said.

Nina and Ron played a 'rousing' game for two hours with no one winning. By the time they gave up, it was ten 'o' clock.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go to the dorm room. I want to wake up extra early so we can sneak up on Harry in the morning," Hermione said as she brought Nina into their room. "Oh, and we can't forget to put up the invisible wall."

The two went into the room to find Pansy hanging up ugly pink frilly things on the wall.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Hermione slowly asked.

"You don't actually expect me to live in a room with no taste or anything." Pansy shrilled as she hung up some ugly pink curtains.

"Well, how about this Parkinson, we put up an invisible wall so we don't have to go near you and you us. We'll even let you decorate your third any way you want" Nina said.

"Why would I only get a third?"

"Because there's three of us. We each get a third. That's fair. Have you ever taken math?" Nina giggled. Who woulda thought that Hermione would go into intelligence insults?

"What's fair is me getting my own room. I don't have to share a room with a mudblood and, I'm not even gonna ask what you are. I shouldn't have to live in just a portion of the room. It should all be mine" Pansy said angrily.

"OK, so I'll take that as a yes," Nina said. Before anyone could say anything, she cast an invisible wall spell. A bright light filled the room and then disappeared. "Good night Pansy. Come on, Hermione."

With that, Nina grabbed her pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste and left the

room.

"Well, I guess that I'll continue to add at least a little class to this room." Pansy said as she continued to put up wallpaper.

"Whatever," Hermione said as she grabbed her stuff and followed Nina.

In the Bathroom

"Yo!" Nina said as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione turned away from Padma and smiled.

"What took you so long bitch?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Accidentally walked in on the guys, not that they were complaining." Hermione laughed, first noticing that her friend's pajamas consisted of only rolled up, red boxers and a small black tank top. "Hey Padma, Hannah. Sup you guys?" she said as she put some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Nothin' really. We were just talking about our summers. How was yours?" Hanna asked politely.

"Oh, it was good, thank you. Actually, look to your left and you'll see the results."

"I was wondering who did the great job. No offence Hermione, but you never really seemed like the make-up artist type" Padma said.

"Thanks. I can feel the love in the room." Hermione sarcastically said as she began to floss her teeth.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, Nina, what was with you and Draco Malfoy before at the feast?" Padma asked.

"Oh, we've met previously and, well, I'm guessing that you all know what he's like." Nina said. The girls nodded in agreement and smiled.

"You should look out for him, though. He breaks hearts," Hannah said, remembering last year and sighing.

"Who cares? I like the drama." Padma said.

"Well this year he had better look out," Nina said with a smile and a mouth full of foaming toothpaste.

When the girls finished in the bathroom, Nina asked Hannah and Padma if they wanted to have a sleepover on one of the rooms, which they agreed to, but in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw room.

Throughout the night, the four got to really know each other and became good friends. Pansy, though, spent the whole night in her room, trying to figure out how to get to the other side so she could find some dirt on her

roommates.

The Boys

"So" Draco said.

"So" Ron answered.

"I guess that we're to be roommates."

"Looks that way."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, you want to start off the year with a fight or see who can go the

longest without starting one?" Ron asked.

"I would prefer the first one, but I do not wish to even touch your poor hands. How about whoever can go the longest without starting a fight inside the tower, or whatever we're living in, wins something. What have you got to bet with?"

"How about fifty galleons?" Ron suggested.

"Like you even have one? Ha! But OK, how about we sweeten it though? Loser has to do something."

"What do you propose?"

"How about you do one favor for me when I win and I'll do one for you if you win, though I doubt that that will happen."

The two shook hands and went to sleep.


	14. The First Signs

Chapter 14: First Signs

The first few weeks of school came and went. Nina and Hermione were still best friends, but were usually pulled apart by the Slyterins. Draco continued to hit on Nina, until the last week of September, when something happened.

It was during potions. Hermione and Nina had been running an errand for Professor McGonagall and were late to class.

"Why, thank you Thelma and Louise, for finally joining us. Now please take your seats" Snape said.

The two took their seats in the very middle of the room at the table between Harry and Ron's and Draco and Blaise's. Snape looked at the class. His cold eyes staring at each student. It gave most of them the chills, Nina and Hermione had been drawing cartoons of Snape.

"Now, as I mentioned during the first class, there shall be a project for you to do. Each subject will be included. Your partners are to be discovered at the end of _this_ class. Now, you are to concoct a potion, which should be finished by the end of class. It is simple, and according to the headmaster, I am to help you if you have any trouble." He looked at Neville. "The instructions are on the board. You are to do this _individually_ and you have until the lunch bell rings." Everyone went up to collect the ingredients. Hermione, along with everyone else, was wondering who her partner was going to be. She gathered her stuff, but as she was reaching for the phoenix feather, a hand brushed against hers. She looked up into the eyes of Draco. He was staring at her, but the second he noticed she noticed him, he grabbed a feather and walked away, dropping a piece of paper. Hermione bent down to pick it up, but it was quickly snatched away by a smooth hand.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours mudblood," a cold voice said from above her. She looked up to see Draco. He quickly walked away. She took a feather and went back to her cauldron.

"Neen, has Malfoy asked you out lately?" Hermione slowly asked.

"No, now that you mention it, he's been pretty good lately" Nina slowly answered, thinking to herself. "Why?"

"Dunno. Just wondering"

"You so like him. Ever since the thing with the pig-boy." The two laughed at the memory of Dudley. "Remember that day I went to your house. We cried

so much, and yet I've never had more fun?" Nina giggled as she cut up her ingredients.

"Yeah, same here. Y'know what, Halloween is in a month, let's ask the heads if we can have a dance. Every year we have a feast, it'll be cool to do something different." Hermione suggested.

"Cool. So, how do you think this works?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Hermione whispered. It was a new thing for her not to know something.

"Really? You always seem like you know everything?"

"Well, this time I don't. How about if Snape doesn't tell us we'll go to the library after class. But please don't tell anyone that I don't know something." Hermione fake pleaded at Nina, getting on her knees and making a sad puppy face.

"Sure, but wait. We have lunch after this. Please can we wait 'till after I eat?"

"Fine Pig, but eat quickly."

"Yes sir." Nina saluted at Hermione and stood up straight, immitating a soldier.

The two began to baugh as they continued to work on their potions with some more interesting conversations.

Across the Room

'What doesn't she see in me! How can she continuously turn me down!' Draco violently threw his rose thorns into his cauldron. 'I mean, I'm rich, popular, powerful, and she did make out with me on the train! Wait! She was playing me! The bitch was playing me! No one plays Draco Malfoy!' He looked away from the two girls. 'Probably talking about how she made me look like a fool. What you want is for her to come crying to her. Maybe we can add some drama to this. But what can I do? Make her envious by making out with other girls in front of her? Nah. Play hard to get? Only girls like her do that. Blackmail? What! What can make this girl pay for making me look like a fool, especially with the mudblood?' He tried to think of something he could do for the rest of the period, continuously looking to his right, into the center of the room.

"Now that you have completed the first part, you must all take a piece of yourself and add it to the potion. It may be a drop of blood, a hair, even saliva. (laughter/ewwww's) You must do this as soon as the potion settles, which should take a few minutes, which shall give me a chance to explain what this potion is to do. As Dumbledor said earlier, you shall be in groups-"

"But you said he said that we would be working with a partner (A/N I'm sorry if I forgot to mention the oh so expected project before)," Crabbe asked

"He meant in a group. Now, when you add the part, your potion should either turn a color, or an image will appear. Today, if you have not heard, is a very special day. After lunch, you shall stay in the Great Hall to begin the projects. Now add!"

Hermione and Nina spit in their potions, while most people added a hair. Draco, though, took a knife and slowly cut his hand and let the blood drip into the potion. He figured that he may as well do something different. Most people were adding hair, stepping far back from their cauldrons as they did so. Hermione and Nina seemed to be trying to see who could make a bigger loogie. It was disgusting. He looked down to see his potion turn to a very light gray.

The bell rang. He cleaned up his area, poured his potion into a vial and left the room.

In the middle of the room

"Hey, mine is turning into a mixture of different shades of grays, hmm?" Nina said. "It looks kinda like confetti actually."

"Mine is turning into a really dark gray. Wait, it's swirling. Does this mean that we're not going to be together?" Hermione was worried.

"I don't know. Let's go to lunch. Do you wan to sit at my table?"

"Nah, last time I did, I spent the entire time getting death-glares from your house-mates. How about mine?"

"OK, my house-mates hate me too" They laughed as they finished cleaning up.

They put their potions into vials, one that they were allowed to keep, and headed to the Great Hall.

After lunch

"My dear students. The time has come for you to all embark on a journey deeper into yourselves. You have all done something in your first class that has given you a color. Now, I wish for all of you to hold you questions for after my long and boring speech. Your colors just appeared by chance, if you would call it that, this project is for you to search yourself, find who you truly are. The shade shows how you are. Maybe light, bearing almost no color because you feel empty and etcetera. This isn't much magic, though you will be using it. You shall understand this more as it goes along. Now, I have a record of the colors that should have been given out." He waved his wand and one area of the room turned purple, one orange, one red, one yellow, and one green. "Please stand in the area closest to your shade." Most of the students walked to their area, but when Dumbledore looked around, three students were standing where they were during his speech. (I'll give you a hint who, maybe no, I mean, it's so obvious). "Misses Nina and Hermione and Mister Malfoy, where are you supposed to be?"

"We don't know" Nina answered.

"What do you mean? What color were your, you were in potions, right, yes, what color were your potions?"

"Gray"

"Gray"

"Grey"

"But that was not supposed to happen. Well, please come up here while the professors go to the groups that they are in charge of."

The three walked to the headmaster.

"Now, please tell me exactly what your potions looked like."

"Mine was a bunch of different grays, like confetti."

"Mine was like a gray vortex."

"Mine was a very pale gray, but now that I think of it, there was a small dark grey blob in the middle that kept trying to get bigger."

"Well, this has never happened before. You three shall be a group together. I shall be in charge of this group. Now, your first activity shall be tonight after dinner. Please come wearing your favorite outfit."

The three stared at him in confusion, but nodded their heads (LIKE ME!). The confused prefects were dismissed and walked to the common room.

"So, I guess that we're going to be forced to actually be within yards of each other," Hermione said, trying to break the silence.

"Unfortunately, but don't think that I'm happy about it. In fact, I think that the loon is more off his rocker than usual, making us work together." Draco said.

"Just shut up both of you!" Nina said as she came to a halt. The two stared at her. "Malfoy, you never gave 'Mione a chance because of her blood. You two had a great time at the mall and shit during the summer, and don't you dare deny it. You two were actually able to spend a whole day and night together, what the fuck changed?"

"What changed to make us go temporarily insane, or what cause the bitch to run?" Hermione was getting upset at her friend. Draco wasn't supposed to know that she had a good time, though he probably did anyway.

"Who said I had a good time?" Was all Draco said.

"The past is what keeps our present," Nina looked into their eyes "and futures." With that, she left the two with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell?" Hermione said when Nina had turned the corner.

"She's your best friend. Why don't you tell me? And while you're at it, why don't you tell me why she thought that I actually had a good time with a mudblood, surrounded by muggles!"

"UGH! You're so damn infuriating! Why do you have to be stuck in your small box! Leave it! You experienced muggle life for a day and seemed to enjoy it! What happened that morning?"

"Do you want to know what happened? I woke up in a muggle house, after spending the day and night with a mudblood. I am not supposed to do that! I was scared that I enjoyed it! And shit, because that was out loud, why don't you just tell the world! I'm surprised that Potter and Weasley don't know!"

"They don't know because it's none of their business! What I do during my spare time is for me to know! They don't know everything about me!"

"Like that used a time-turner in the third year?"

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious, and I heard Snape complaining about it"

"But they found out."

"When? When you and Potter saved Black. Yes, I know all about it. I put pieces together." Draco tapped his temple. "I'm not that stupid."

"Well then, I owe you credit for your intellect, but I am taking it back for your being a bitch to me for almost half my life."

"Well, how about this. We leave each other alone, for the rest of the year. If you see me in a hall, turn around, I will do the same. I don't know how I was even able to associate with you for this long." With that, he turned around and walked away, even though he was going in the wrong direction.

"Yo! Dumbass! Wrong way!"

"Wha-I know! I was just, uh-"

"Whatever" She smiled and walked away, but it wasn't a smirk, or because of making fun of him. He just made her smile.

'What just happened?' Draco thought to himself. 'and did I actually say what I think I did?' He slowly walked to the common room, replaying the events that had occurred.

"Alohomora"

The portrait swung to the side. He looked up and saw Weasley. He was the only person in the room. He seemed to be deeply engrossed in a book. Draco walked to his room and closed the door behind him and locked it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!" That was Granger.

"Shh!" It was Nina. He walked to the wall dividing the two dorm rooms and put his ear to it.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHOLE THING ABOUT!"

"Listen, if there's one thing I hate it's kicking someone when they're down." Draco was confused "It's obvious that something has been troubling him and you know what happens to me when that happens. I just had to help the bitch and I knew that he could be honest with you, I mean, remember when you told me about what happened over the summer? Also, Dumbledore obviously wants us to get along."

"I know that there's more to it. You're not telling me something"

Draco listened closely, but heard a knock on his door.

"Shit" Draco said as he turned to answer it. As soon as he got to the door, though, it burst open and Pansy was standing in the doorway. Draco could see Ron smiling from the bottom of the stairs.

'WHY ME? WHY NOW?'

"Hello Parkinson." He said, trying to hide his frustration.

She walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey baby," she seductively said.

"Listen, Parkinson, I hate you. I don't want to be near you, now get out of my room."

She took off her robe and threw it on the floor.

"But Drakie, I just want to be with you." She pulled him into a deep kiss, but he pushed her away and spit.

"Take your robe and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She slowly turned around, put her nose in the air and walked out.

Draco turned back to the wall to try to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Totally"

"I know!"

"And it was just like, what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"You have got to be kidding me"

Draco turned and walked to his bed. When he got there, he sighed and reached under his bed to look into his trunk. He rummaged around and then caught a glimpse of a piece of parchment. It said...

A/N Sorry, I know that I'm leaving you with a bunch of cliffhangers, but it's just to make sure that you all review. I want at least 10 new reviews if you want chapter 15...KISSEZ


	15. Happy Halloween

Chapter 15: Happy Halloween

Spend your lazy, endless crazy

Days inside my head

You're so selfish

You're not the only

One who thinks he's dead

I'm paid to smile now I'm on trial

For what you think I said

But I never said

That everything would be ok

And I never said

That we would live to see another day

Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed

Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head

If I fall down would you come around

And pick me right up off the ground

If I fall down would you come around

And pick me right up off the ground

Un-realistic and narcissistic

You say I'm selfish and absurd

You try to change me

Try to save me

You say I'm gonna learn

I'm so blind

I'm out of time

You're so unkind sometimes

I never lied, I never lied, I never lied...

But I never said

That everything would be ok

And I never said

That we would live to see another day

Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed

Captivate me, I want good thoughts inside of my head

If I fall down would you come around

And pick me right up off the ground

If I fall down would you come around

And pick me right up off the ground

'Cause everything it'll be ok,

You know we're gonna live to see another day,

Yeah...yeah...

Motivate me...yeah,

Motivate me...yeah'

It was a song from the muggle band 'Good Charlotte' he remembered. He wrote the song on the parchment so he could hide it in a book whenever he wanted to read it but someone was in the room. Draco then recalled when he was at Granger's house. He'd had such a good time, she had begun to motivate him to be a better person, in her view. She was such a good friend for that one day and night, twenty-four hours, even though he was a bitch to her for so long. He then notived the corner of a glossy piece of paper. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture of the two of them. They had taken it in a muggle photo booth. They were smiling, and in each picture they were making funny faces and giving bunny ears, even though it was really immature. A smile came to his face. He had completely forgot that he had kept them, but then remembered that she was a mudblood and beneath him, just like Lucius had taught him his whole life.

'Wait. Lucius taught you that, but you spent an entire, what, 24 hours, as said before, with a muggleborn, surrounded by muggles and had forgotten it in a minute and enjoyed the best day you've ever had.' Draco thought.

This was a large conflict for him. In his mind, he was choosing between what was more important. Blood, his reputation, everything he's based his life on, or...her. The best friend he had ever had, who accepted him for who he was and _listened_.

'But she's a filthy mudblood, and I ca-shall not associate with her type.' Draco shook his head.

It was then that Ron walked into the room and saw Draco looking at something.

'Remember the bet. Remember the bet. Remember the bet' Ron kept thinking to himself.

He grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Malfoy was looking at a book and a miniature drum set. He decided that this would be the perfect chance to practice peace with his roommate. The truce was boring, and it wasn't like he was hoping to become friends, but just at least to get along with the person who he was stuck sharing a room with for the next nine months.

Ron tried to get a good look at the book, but Malfoy was holding it in a way that he would most definitely be noticed. During Ron's entire time in the room, his presence had gone unnoticed by Draco.

'Maybe when his head actually _is_ on this planet,' Ron thought.

"OK, Pansy should be in his room by now, what was the other reason?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it would be so much easier to get to him if we brought up shit that would catch him off guard. It would get to him easier and then if I do say yes to him, it'll break him even more when I date'n'dump." Nina smirked.

The two laughed about it for a while, but Hermione then began to think about it.

"Neen, I think that it's going a little too far. I mean, crushing and humiliating socailly him I understand, but crushing his spirit and destroying him, mentally and emotionally, I want socially, is going too far. I think we should just avoid him for a while. Hard to get was always your strongest ability, but I mean-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Shit, um, totally," Hermione made a motion for Nina to do what she was. "I know!"

"And I was like, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Nina then said in a whisper, "that should be enough."

"Shh," Hermione turned toward the door, where Pansy was entering. "Oh, before I forget, there's going to be a prefect meeting tomorrow so we can mention the dance."

"What dance?" Pansy asked.

"Well, it's Nearly Headless Nick's death day on Halloween so we were hoping to throw him a party," Hermione replied.

"Why would anyone want to throw a death day party?" Pansy said in a snobby voice, as she walked towards the bathroom.

"She is _such_ an annoying bitch. I don't know how anyone is able to stand her," Nina said.

"We just try to ignore her," Hermione explained calmly. "Now, Dumbledore should announce the dance on the 29th, Friday,since it'll be on the 31st." (today is Wednesday)

"OK. What are you gonna go as?"

"I don't know, how about we try on a few things?"

"How? We don't have any costumes. And besides, Halloween isn't-"

"Watch this." Hermione muttered a spell and a bright light surrounded her. Nina squinted and out of the light stepped Hermione dressed as Cleopatra.

"What do you think?" She asked. The two spent the rest of the night trying on different costumes (Pansy didn't come back to the room). They tried muggle witches, rock stars, Goths, all (non-human) animals they could think of and stopped after they tried going as colors. They then went to sleep.

Friday at Dinner

"My dear students, in the past, Halloween has been a dinner of candy, but this year we shall be having a dance because this year we were actually able to plan one in time (chuckles). It is to be on Sunday, Halloween. Third years and up shall be allowed to go to Hogsmaed (I don't spell and you all know that) and second and first years shall be given magazines to look through so that you may order your costumes. But, if anyone goes to Hogsmaed before tomorrow, then they shall suffer severe consequences, for example, detention, points taken away or even not going to the dance, unless they are either a prefect or one of out heads." There was an excited murmur.

Sunday

"Mine, are you done yet?" Nina asked from behind her friend.

The girls had gone around the school taking a survey on what everyone (who answered) was wearing so they would not go as something someone else was and chose original costumes. They ended up putting a bunch of things together. Nina was wearing a dress that looked like tight rags, but in a way that looked good. It was low cut in the front and back and in different shades of green. The dress ended above the middle-upper part of her thigh. She messed up her hair, gave herself green streaks, and put on green make-up and glitter. She painted her nails and toe nails in different greens and didn't wear any shoes. She transfigured a green guitar (even though she plays the drums more often). She placed a charm on it so that it was unbreakable.

"Hold on, I just have to paint one more nail. DONE!" Hermione turned around. "What do you think?"

She was wearing an outfit similar to Nina's, but her's was a two piece that showed her tattoo (which Nina made permanent). The top ended a few inches above her stomach in an uneven cut, and her bottom swept around her hips and to her mid-thigh. Her outfit was pale browns and a few reds. It wasn't as low cut, but the two had a similar look. She was wearing bracelets and anklets, glitter and make-up that matched her outfit and tan ballet slippers. Her hair was in a messy half ponytail. She changed her guitar from being black and white and covered with stickers to browns and reds and put an unbreakable charm on it (like Nina).

"Perfect! Let's go. It's so cool that Dumbledore hired a muggle-like D.J."

"I know! This is gonna be the best dance ever!"

The two linked arms. "Y'know, it's good that we decided not to be Lucy and Ethel" Nina said when they left they left the room."

"Why?"

"'Cause first of all, it's a predictable thing, and secondly, because these costumes rock!"

"Yeah, but it's what we're known as to the muggle borns."

"And Snape," The two laughed.

"And what's so funny?" They heard from downstairs. The two looked down and saw Ron standing next to Hannah. The two were going as a fairy tale princess and prince.

Nina and Hermione braided Hannah's hair with gold ribbon with a small gold tiara and 'made' a yellow and gold dress with bell sleeves that was low cut in the front, but her cleavage was covered with white lace. Ron was wearing a red and gold fairy tale prince outfit, like what the prince from Sleeping Beauty (A/N I think his name was Eric, but I lost the tape... coughyoungersiblingscough).

"You guys look great!" Nina exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Hannah said as she blushed. "Shall we go?"

"Wait, what about Padma, Ernie and (the other Ravenclaw prefect, how about we call him Bob 'till I find out his name?)?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Ernie and Bob said to go without them and Padma is waiting for Ernie," Ron said. He then noticed what the girls were wearing. "Woah! Hermione! Nina!" he exclaimed as he stared at the tattoos.

"Oh grow up Ron, we both know that you've seen a girl show more skin, I mean, look at what Nina wears every day," Hermione joked, well, complained, but at least she made it sound like a joke. Ron was way too protective sometimes.

"I think he means the tattoos," Nina whispered. Hermione nodded her head. "Ron, we got them at the end of summer. Hermione's isn't a real tattoo like mine though. Her's is just a henna that I put a permanent charm on. You like?"

"Um, yea!" Ron said, trying not to stare at Nina's chest, even though her tattoo was on her collarbone.

The four set off to the Great Hall where they were to add the finishing touches for the decorations. They finished in a half-hour, no thanks to Malfoy or Pansy, who came five minutes before the dance began. The prefects and Heads left the room and sat where Hermione, the triwizard champions and their dates had sat before the Yule Ball.

Padma was dressed as a beauty pageant contestant, Ernie was a pirate and Bob (I LUV that name) was dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Draco was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and Pansy went as a beach bunny. She was wearing a string bikini (everyone wanted to claw their eyes out), dyed her hair gold-blond and put a spell on herself to make her look tan. She kept complaining, though, that McGonagall made her change the bottom from a thong to a regular bottom and put a spell on it so she could not change it back. Everyone was thanking her and she became the new favorite teacher and won a gold medal after that, nah, but she was thanked by every student at least three times.

When she (McGonagall), noticed the tattoos, though, she almost fainted. Pansy, on the other hand, threw a hiss fit. Everyone, especially Draco, tried to get her to shut up, but that only made the shrieking worse. By the time Dumbledore announced them all in, they all had throbbing headaches. The prefects opened the dance with their assigned partners (Draco and Pansy, Padma and Bob, Hannah and Ron, Ernie and Hermione and Nina and Harry).

Couples began filling the dance floor and Harry soon left Nina to dance with Parvati, his original date. Hermione left Ernie so he could dance with his date, a Hufflepuff sixth year named Rebecca. She and Nina walked around and talked to people from other houses. After a while, they saw Draco put his mask and cape on a table and told Crabbe and Goyle to watch it while he went to get some food.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione turned to Nina with a devilish grin.

"I believe I do, and I also believe that I have finally rubbed off on you," Nina said. She strutted over to Crabbe and Goyle and started to flirt with them, distracting them from the mask and cape, even food(! WOW!).

Hermione snuck over to the table and put a spell on the mask. She gave Nina a signal and the two walked away.

"What kind of spell did you put on the mask?" Nina asked.

"Whenever anyone puts it on they can only tell the truth, and after every hour they wear it, and it doesn't have to be in a row, they tell a deep dark secret, going from deepest and then to second deepest and so on." The two began to laugh.

"And now we shall be having a special presentation. Two of our students have put together a few dances and shall be performing a few of them for us tonight. Here is there first one. Please welcome to the dancefloor Nina and Hermione," Dumbledore said. The room birst with applause.

Hermione and Nina walked onto the dance floor, after leaving their guitars with Harry and Ron. 'Dance, Dance', by Fall Out Boy, began to play. Draco refused to watch the dance, so he sat in the back at the table where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting and eating in a grotesque manor. He put on his mask and felt a slight tingling on his face, but shrugged it off. He then got up and decided to watch the end of the dance.

'Wow, they're good' he thought as he watched them. The song ended and the dance floor quickly filled up. Hermione noticed Malfoy wearing his mask and pointed it out to Nina. The two walked over to him with hidden smirks, well, hidden in Hermione's face.

"Hey Malfoy. What did you think of the performance?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it was good and you two are great dancers," he responded without realizing what he said.

"And what do you think about us?" Nina asked.

"I think that you, Nina are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl who fights for what she believes is right and I respect that. You, Hermione, are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You, too are intelligent, funny beautiful, kind, and if I went on with the list then we would be here until past curfew." He then realized what he was saying and covered his mouth before anything else could come out.

The girls smiled. "Why did you run out and totally change after that day over the summer?" Nina asked viciously. Hermione's smile widened.

'What is going on with me? Why am I telling them this?' Draco asked himself.

"Because I was scared that I was beginning to like her, I mean, you heard what I said before, and nothing I could ever say would ever be able to make up for what a great person she is!" he half yelled after a few minutes of trying to hold it in.

"Why did you treat her in the past so horribly and still do, even though you feel the way you just said?" Nina asked, but Hermione was too dazed to respond with a smile or anything. They were taking advantage of him, playing with his heart, torturing him with something he could not control.

"Nina, I think we should stop," She said. Nina turned to face her friend.

Draco then realized what was going on and took off the mask. His face was full of fury. He threw the mask on the floor and whipped out his wand.

"C'mon mudblood. You and your friend! If you want to face me, face me like a witch, rather than hiding behind my mask. Outside in five minutes or I let it slip to Dumbledore what you did!" Draco said. With a swoosh of his cape, he was gone.

Nina turned to face her friend, "'Mione, why did you stand up for him?" She asked.

"Because, we're taking advantage of him. It started out as a practical joke mixed with revenge. I loved the idea and everything, until he said what he said," Hermione answered. She took her guitar and walked to the lake. When she got outside, she looked up at the stars.

"All these games you play

They're messin' with my head (messin with my head)"

'What's that?' Hermione thought. She recognized the song as 'I Don't Wanna

Stop' by Good Charlotte, but the person was singing it softly and slowly. It was coming from the lake. She saw a silhouette across the lake looking down.

"I don't know why I stay

I should leave instead (I should leave instead)

When I speak from my heart

You laugh like it's a game (cuz this ain't no game)

Yeah we'd make great friends, but it just isn't the same...

And I know this is not the way it should be

And I know you treat him like me

But I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stop

Now I don't need you to buy me pretty things

(you don't pay for me)

Pay for my tattoos or buy me diamond rings

(we don't want those things)

All I know is that I'm happy to see you smile

(i want to see you smile)

And it'd make my day if you'd just stay here awhile

(stay with me)

And I know this is not the way it should be

And I know you treat him like me

But I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stopThis has gone on way too long...

And I'm tired of movin' on,

And I know this is not the way it should be

And I know you treat him like me

But I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stop

I don't wanna stop"

The moon came from behind some clouds and Hermione saw a flash of platinum blond hair. IT WAS DRACO!

She slowly walked over to him as he looked into the lake.

"Draco," she began in a soft voice. As she knelt behind him. She could tell that his face was hard. "I'm sorry about before, it was meant to be just a practical joke, but I guess that it went a little far, I mean, prying into your private business." She then moved over to a bit closer to him (he was sitting on a rock) and tried to look at his face, but he turned the other way. "Please look at me."

He kept his face turned away, but slowly said "You betrayed my trust. I thought you were a girl with morals, who only pried into business when you were trying to save the world," he cracked a tiny smile, but it left as soon as it came. "What did I say exactly?" he turned to face her.

"You first complimented us and our dance. Then you said what you like about Nina and I. You then told us why you ditched me. After that I spaced out, I mean, when I heard what I did, I realized that we had gone too far. By the way, it was really sweet" she smiled at him, which he returned.

"I'm sorry about what happened over the summer, I mean, I just panicked, well, you know, I mean, I told you-" He faced showed many emotions. "I'm sorry about all that Nina and I did to you for the past two months, especially when we had our first meeting with Dumbledore," she smiled as she remembered what happened.

Flashback

(Great Hall at Dinner)

Hermione and Nina walked into the Great Hall and looked around. It looked different than usual. Instead of four long tables, there were seven medium sized tables (one table for each year). They took the only available seats, the ones next to Malfoy. It was apparent that the seats were assigned because everybody was sitting with their groups. Hermione and Nina did rock, paper, scissor to see who would have to sit next to Malfoy. Nina lost. The two sat down and ate their dinners.

"Hey Hermione, can you believe how many people are able to eat meat?" Nina said.

"I know. They're taking the lives of animals just so they can have something in their stomachs when they could settle for something that doesn't involve death," Hermione answered. It's obvious that Draco was eating meat for dinner.

"Herm, you know how I feel about using that word. I prefer non-humans," Nina said.

"Yeah, and when you put it that way, it sounds like people who eat meat are eating their relatives," Hermione said.

"And don't forget about how they are only born to be killed" Nina added.

"Who can forget? I mean, imagine the non-human who gives birth. I'd rather never give birth and die than give birth to someone only so they can be killed."

Draco threw down his fork and knife and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The two girls stared at him. When he noticed that, he turned to face them.

"What? Is there something wrong with drinking pumpkin juice? Is it wrong to take the life of an inanimate object so it can be drunk?" The two looked at each other and went back to eating.

After Dinner

"Now, you all have been asked to wear something that expresses yourself. Some by color, some by style and other outfits. Now, please get into your groups to receive the first assignment," Dumbledore said. Everyone got into their groups.

"Nice outfits," Draco sneered at Hermione and Nina.

Nina was wearing dark, tight jeans with David & Goliath patches and pins, a black long-sleeved shirt with a 'Ex-Boyfriend' tank top over it. She was wearing 'Boys make good pets, everyone should own one' shoes and a black bag, also covered in David and Goliath pins and a few patches. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Hermione was wearing light blue jeans that were loose with a purple ¾ sleeve shirt with a white silhouette of a lion that showed her stomach. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but was wearing a butterfly toe ring. Her hair was down and wavy. She had silver chandeleir earrings hanging from her ears that had small pink beads here and there.

"Yeah, same with you Malfoy," Nina said in a bored voice. He was wearing plain (style) black robes with a silver dragon embroidered into it, but under the robe he was wearing khakis and a black muscle shirt with boots.

"Ah, students, lovely outfits. Now please follow me." Dumbledore smiled down at the three students. The teens followed the old man to the lake. When they reached the lake, he turned around and looked at them. Nina and Hermione were standing together and Draco was a few feet to the left. "Now first, Mister Malfoy, please shed your outer robe" Draco hesitantly did so, revealing his muggle clothes. Nina and Hermione were surprised by his attire. "As you all know, the assignments are to improve inter-house relationships, but in this cast, it shall also be inter-of-the-house." He chuckled. "Now, you all have been asked to wear your favorite outfits. This is so your fellow classmates can see something about you. I know that it might only show a part of you, but that is a part that is still able to learn about. Let us all sit and we can go around telling each other about what we learn about your outfits. Now, Nina, what does Mister Malfoy's attire say to you?"

"Well, first of all, the way that he had to present and show it showed me that he is too obsessed with appearances, reputations, what other's think, and so on. His outfit shows me, though that he is self confident, not afraid to show off his body, but still has some style." She answered. "He likes to be relax and comfortable as well."

Everyone was amazed that she hadn't insulted him.

"Very good Nina, now please do Hermione" Dumbledore said.

"She is a free spirit that is sometimes cloaked. I can also tell that her favorite creature is the lion, either that or she's a big fan of astrology. I know that the shirt does not have to do with her house because of the colors."

"Very good. Now, Draco, please analyze Miss Nina."

"According to her outfit, she's afraid of the male gender. She tries to hide her fear with hatred and believes it after a while. Also, when she tries to prove a point she goes too far sometimes, destroying the point of it because the impact she makes is too strong. She is just trying to prove a point to keep people off the track to get into her insane, random, and messed up mind. And for Granger, I feel that, yes, she is a boxed in 'free spirit' if you will, but she also refuses to accept the full her. Also, it shows me that she prefers to blend in, because of the pale colors."

"Very good. Now Miss Granger, please interpret Mister Malfoy's attire."

"I agree with Nina. He cares too much about what others think, because of the robe. He is also, as stated before, confident about his appearance, but not so much that he would wear something that would make people think what he doesn't want them to. Like, the fact that he's wearing muggle clothes, which may make them think that he might like muggles or something like that. His outfit, including the robes, shows that he's not fine with himself. In fact, it shows that he is nothing but clay to be molded into what others want him to be, an-"

"I think that that will do Miss Granger," Dumbledore interrupted. "Now please interpret Nina."

"Nina is trying to prove that she is not weak, sorry Neen, but I think her outfit shows that she has issues with the male gender and has been unable to deal with it." She wanted to say more, but did not want to offend her friend or say anything that was told to her in confidence.

"Now that we have done that, I assume that you have all heard of the game truth or dare?" Dumbledore looked at the interesting group. "Your next exercise is to play the game, unsupervised, for forty-five minutes. I shall leave for that time and we shall do a last exercise using what went on during that game" With that, he left. A glass bottle appeared in front of them with a letter in it:

Students-

A spell has been placed on the bottle so that something shall happen to someone who is to lie or not do their dare to the full potential. When dared, anything to accomplish the dare with shall appear. Have fun. Say the words 'Chocolate Frogs' for the bottle to begin to spin to decide who shall be the first person to spin the bottle.

Hermione said chocolate frogs when she finished reading the letter. The bottle began to spin. It landed on Draco. He spun it and it landed on Nina.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth"

"Why are you so against us guys?" he asked.

"Throughout my life, my heart has been broken several times. After a while, I became fed up with it and decided to get revenge on the entire male gender. Guys just don't get anything. They are nothing but lying, self absorbed bastards who stick together to be the annoying bitches that they are and destroy the lives of everyone who they feel like." She said with a scowl, remembering the emotions she felt. There was a moment of silence, she took the bottle and spun it violently. It landed on Hermione. Hermione said truth before she could ask.

"Hermione, at the end of the summer dance back home, did you avoid Jared so you would win and he would ask me, or for another reason? And of so, what?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione was caught completely off guard.

"At the dance at the end of the summer. Were you avoiding him on purpose?" Nina of course meant Jared.

"I was avoiding him? I didn't realize, but he did dance with you." Hermione lied. There was then a gust of wind and the she was carried to a small island in the middle of the lake.

"Mione!" Nina said

"Fine, I avoided him because I didn't like him anymore and I didn't want to accidentally win!" The island got smaller. "OK! I didn't want to dance with him! I wanted you to! It made more sense for you to win! I mean, you liked him longer, more, and everything! Friends come before boys!" With that she was carried back to where she was sitting before. "I'm so sorry Nina"

"It's OK," Nina answered slowly. Hermione spun the bottle. It landed on Draco.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no chicken," he said in a proud voice, but secretly, he was planning on not saying 'truth'.

"OK, hmm, Nina, what should we make him do? How about sing and dance? Nah, what about strip dancing to a muggle song? Or better yet, singing a muggle song as he strip dances? No, who would want to see his body? I have it! Malfoy, you have torech into the lake and kiss the first thing you pull out, and I mean living. I know it isn't much, but it should be entertaining," she then whispered to Nina, "and I couldn't think of anything betterWhen he finished, he sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth, no wait, yes, truth."

"Hmm, what is your biggest secret? After all, we are supposed to be learning about each other."

"Um, that would have to be, y'know, I don't really know. I mean, I would have to guess that it's that in the second year I made a Polyjuice potion and turned into Milcent's cat in the second year," she hesitantly said.

The game went on. Draco had to do more dares and the two girls didn't stop picking on him. He also cruelly picked on the two girls. By the end of the forty-five minutes, the hatred that Hermione and Draco shared was almost doubled.

"Your last activity for tonight, well, the first part, at least, is to write down six questions about yourself with two answers, one true and one false. Then, you shall place them on a trail at each fork. You shall hide at the end of one of the trails. As the other two students and I look for you, we shall answer the questions and use them as a directory to tell us which side of the fork to turn. Now please begin".

Eighteen pieces of paper and three pens appeared. They finished the activity with only Hermione and Nina being able to find each other, but it took them a half hour to find Draco.

End Flashback

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled and said "It's OK, I mean, I didn't treat you that well over the past five years."

"HEY MALFOY," they heard in the distance. The two turned to see Nina and a large group of seventh years. "You ready to duel?"

"'Mione! What are you doing with the stupid git?" Ron asked.

Hermione got up and said, "listen, if you guys want to watch a fight then I suggest you go somewhere else because this is an invitation only thing. So please go away."

Everyone walked away. Nina was upset and walked over to her best friend.

"What was that all about?"

Hermione took Nina's hand and brought her to the forbidden forest so no one would hear.

"Nina, I think we went too far. And this is my fight that I brought you into, let me just get you out of it."

"Mya, before you continue, this is also my fight, even if you ignore the fact that we are best friends," Hermione was confused. "When we were on the train, I didn't make out with him just for you. It was also because of something else. We flirted at the beach and it reminded me of Jared, so when I saw him again, I don't know, it set something off inside of me. And the only reason why he was asking me out was because of lust. And then after a while he only stopped because he went too far and used _Jared_. Somehow he found out about him. I hexed him, which is why I had a week of detention, Slytherin lost twenty points and why he missed a day of school. It was other stuff and I just have to destroy the little bitch. He used my pain to get the upper hand and I cant let him get away with it!"

"Nina, why do you always resort to revenge?"

"Because it's the only way my point ever gets across. It's the only way they can feel what I did and if you stand up for the bitch then I don't think that you're really my friend!"

"C'mon Nina, you know that you're my best friend, and he-wait, he used Jared? Bitch is going to the moon! (A/N I luv u JooD)" Hermione walked over to the lake to Draco. "What the fuck were you thinking when you mentioned Jared? How stupid and coldhearted can a person get?" she began angrily.

"It was a sixteen year old boy asking out a girl who had made out with him twice before. It was pure lust and I regretted it, but now that I've seen how she can also be, I think that what I did was sm-"

"Twice?"

"Yeah, once on the train and another time when we were the only people in the common room. She was flirting and being a teasing slut. And all I said referring to Jaret, or whatever his name is, is that he was an idiot to not be with someone with such a great body."

"This night has been too much! I swear that if I find out one more thing tonight then my head will explode!" She turned to walk away, but turned after a couple of steps and said "Good night, Draco. Good night Nina."


	16. Pensive Thoughts

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update and sorry that this chapter will suck, but I just had my heart broken tonight so expect it a lot (sucky chapters). Sorry about that, I'm a little depressed right now. Guys suck, 

Chapter 16: Pensive Thoughts

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She took a long, hot shower. By the time she had gotten dressed, some of the other people in the house were awake. She kept running the night before through her head.

'What the hell is going on with everything?'

After going into the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast, she ran to the owlery to write a very important letter.

_Dear Jared_

_How's everything and everybody? Nina and I have been having a good year so far, but there was an incident last night._

'NO!'

_Hey Jared_

_What's new? Nina and I are great. The school year has been wonderful so far. We had a dance last night and_

'HELL NO!'

_Hey Jared_

_Call me ASAP! Nothing too major, but I really need to talk to you. I'll probably be free all night, but I don't know when you're going to be free, but just please call me as soon as you are able to._

'No, that'll worry him too much'

_Heyy Jared_

_How's home without your two favorite people? School's great so far, well, ad far as school goes. Last night we had this amazing dance. Of course, Nina and I _had_ to pull something, so we tricked this kid into doing some stuff that I'm kind of regretting. Don't worry, it wasn't as major as it sounds. Call me tonight! We have some major catching up to do._

'That's the best that I'm going to come up with' Hermione thought as she read the letter. She tied to a school owl's leg and watched as the gray owl flew off into the distance. Hermione turned and walked to her first class, even though it wasn't supposed to start for another half hour.

'I understand Nina not telling me about Jared, I mean, she can fight her own battles, but I'm her best friend and Jared is one of my friends also. And why didn't she tell me the whole truth. Couldn't she trust me? I know that I'm overreacting about this, but so much happened last night. Malfoy likes me, or at least he started to. Nina almost _lied_ to me to get her own revenge upon Draco, not to mention the entire male gender. She threatened to not be my friend! Malfoy was singing a muggle song, or more like reciting it. We actually broke the ice king and it made me feel worse than I've ever felt in my life. And why didn't Nina tell me that she made out with Malfoy more than once? I have to talk to her later.' It was then that Hermione realized that she was standing in front of the potions classroom (her first class). 'Was I thinking all of that the entire walk?' She stepped into the classroom and took her usual seat in the middle of the room. After a minute or so, Nina walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione. I didn't see you all morning. I was looking for you." She walked over and sat down in the empty seat beside her best friend, hopefully. "I'm really sorry about the position I put you in last night. It was inconsiderate of me, but I was just really...in don't know, and I know that that isn't an excuse, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Nina paused and bit her lip, "I'm going to talk to Malfoy today and apologize for the mask thing."

"It's okay Neen, but I think we need to talk," Hermione was proud of Nina's maturity.

"What about?"

"Well," Hermione began but she then heard noise at the door. "Later."

Nina nodded and sat in her seat and began to doodle. The class soon filled up and there was a large amount of chatter. Snape then walked in quickly and there was a hush throughout the room.

"Now, as you should all remember, last month you all got into groups and did some activities. Tomorrow you shall all be getting back into your groups, ah, here come the other students now." Every other student from the sixth year came in carrying something. They each took seats at the extra tables in the classroom. There were no other teachers in the classroom. "You shall get the rest of the information at breakfast. Now go to the back of the classroom and get your potions and get into your groups, if any of your group members are in this class at _one or two_ tables, which they should be. There should be no more than five people in each group."

Everyone got up, gathered their potions and ingredients and then got into their groups. Hermione, Draco and Nina felt uncomfortable sitting at the same table. The class waited for Snape's instructions. "Now, there should be some change on your potions. For the rest of the period, you shall all be adding to, not your potions, but the potion of the person sitting to your left." Everyone passed their potions to the person to their left. "Now that you have done that, add the ingredients written on the board and look into the cauldron, but I must warn you to not, under any circumstances, allow anyone to know what you see. Now begin."

Hermione's POV

I gingerly took Draco's potion and placed it in front of me. Slowly and carefully I added the ingredients on the board. After about twenty minutes, the potion became like foggy water with pictures in it. I know I shouldn't have, but I touched the potion and fell into a dark room. I looked around and saw a young boy standing at a window. He turned around and sighed. I recognized him. It was Draco!

"Draco! I'm so sorry! I didn't me-wait, how old are you?" At first I was nervous, I mean, I was in the Malfoy Manor, but he didn't seem to notice me, also he seemed to be only about ten years old.

He looked at the floor and dragged his feet as he made his way to the bed.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Draco. Happy birthday to me," he sang slowly and in a quiet voice. I realized then that I was in a pensive! The door then opened and a small house elf came in. Draco hardened his face and demanded "What do you want dobby?"

"I is sorry sir, but the others and I was wanting to wish you a happy birthday." I saw Draco's eyes soften, but not his face. "And to be giving you this," the small house elf snapped hid fingers and a chocolate cupcake appeared in front of his face. Draco took the cupcake and let out a small smile.

"Thank you Dobby" Dobby bowed low and left the room, leaving Draco alone with the cupcake. He got up and went to the side of the bed and pulled something from under it. He pulled out a small shoebox and put the cupcake in it.

I felt my surroundings swirl around me as i fell into another memory.

"Come on Draco! It isn't that difficult! Lords!" Lucius was yelling as he threw his arms up into the air. The two blondes were outside holding their wands.

There were also two broomsticks beside them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco cried out. Hermione followed his wand and saw a tree a few yards away began to float.

"There, now that you have mastered the _basic_ spells and had your flying lesson you are free to do as you wish." With that Lucius walked away leaving Draco alone in the big yard.

He walked around, with me a few feet away from him, until he saw a muggle garbage can with a laptop box sticking out. A smile came to his face as he ran back inside the house.

I was then drawn to Diagon Alley a few minutes later (flash forward the memory). Draco walked into Flourish and Blott's and bought a book, but she could not make out the title. He had a large smirk on his face. She then felt another memory change.

It was summer and I could tell that I was back in his room, but a different one. He was looking at something that appeared to be a photo, but I couldn't tell what it was of. He put it next to him on the bed and took something out of a black box (the other one from when he was ten was a shoe box). As he was doing so, I looked at the picture. It was the picture strip we took at the mall! Why would he have them? I tried to see what else was in the box. It contained lyrics to muggle songs I recognized as well as some, I'm guessing, he wrote, drumsticks, muggle currency and other items from the day we spent together and that we spoke about. I felt a pang in my chest and a tear come to my eye. He looked out a window a few minutes later and shut it and then the same with the doors. He took something out of the box that I had not noticed. It was a toy drum. He applied some sort of potion to it and it grew to actual size. He took his drumsticks and began to play one of my favorite New Found Glory songs, 'Something I call Personality'

"Before you jump down my throat

I'd like to present you with

something I call personality

word travels fast when you're on the road

I'd like to think what I have is real

sort this out on your own time

you ought to sort this out on your own time

before you jump to conclusions

about all the friends I have

just remember they were born that way

word travels fast when her name's involved

I'd like to think what I have is real

sort this out on your own time

go on and sort this out on your own time

no matter how happy you are

you'll always want more

no matter how stupid I get

you'll always want more" he looked up after he finished and whispered "I'm such a jackass," as he shook his head and looked at the pictures of us. I was then pulled out of the memory by an odd force.

Draco's POV

I stared into the strange mixture of ingredients. I leant in to get a better view of the picture that was replacing the potion, but I then felt a sudden pull and I fell into the potion, but instead of hitting the bottom caldron I fell onto a beach. There was a party going on around me, but nobody seemed to notice that a handsom sixteen-year old boy had just fallen from the sky. I looked around and saw Nina standing next to me.

"Nina? Hey," I said, but she didn't seem to notice. She just sighed and looked around. I then realized that we had made pensives in class and since this was Nina's potion, this was her memory. I looked around again and saw Hermione talking to a guy. I walked over to listen.

"Sorry Jared. I'm not really in the mood to dance right now, maybe later, and if not we can always hang out tomorrow." She said to him.

"But tomorrow you're leaving for school with Nina," he insisted. I was apparently 'at' the dance Nina and Hermione had spoken about.

"Listen Jared, I really can't dance with you because it would hurt too much, I mean, with us leaving tomorrow, I might break down and cry in the middle of the dance floor," I could tell that she was lying, well, partly.

The boy, Jared, took her hand and led her to the sand dunes, I followed them with Nina right behind me.

"Listen Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this since the day we met. I like you, a lot, and I really want to be with you, as more than friends," something in my stomach leapt out and caught my he-chest in midfall.

"Jared, please don't do this. Our friendship is too important. I would kill myself if anything happened between us. I also like things the way they are," she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I like you as a friend, but I don't think I want more. This is already better than it could ever feel," she looked up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're right, nothing could be better that this."

The two just stood there for five minutes, but it felt like an hour. They then began to walk back to the party. I turned to see Nina behind the dunes, she seemed to be frozen in place. She then smiled as a tear went down her cheek. She wiped it off her face and went back to the party. I remembered Hermione admitting to liking that boy one time. Nina must like him too. Gee, I never realized what a good friend Hermione is.

I was then pulled by an unexplainable force to another memory.

I was in a purple and green bedroom. There were clothes strewn around the room. I then heard a sniffle and saw Nina in a walk in closet. I walked in to see why she looked and sounded upset. She seemed to be writing something and was wearing a wristband on her right wrist. I leant over her shoulder and read: _Have you ever given up something? Something that you've held onto for...forever. I like you, Jared, but we can't even be friends without me feeling like I'm forcing something upon you and I'll accept that. I know that you don't do many things on purpose, but one thing that that shouldn't have to be is the friendship that I've held onto since we first met. I know that you're a good person with a great heart, but we both know that you are keeping part of something locked up. I know that you are an individual mind, but and are your own person, but you're selling yourself short. You say that you are a shy, quiet person, but if you saw yourself the way the rest of the world does, or did you would feel more comfortable in your own skin. This letter was meant to be tell you that I still have feelings for you, but it has turned into an important question that everyone asks themselves but can never answer should ask themselves, but I am asking you: who are you? To close this letter I want to thank you. Thank you for making me feel loved, even for only a short time. Thank you for helping me to begin to become acquainted with myself. And many other thank you's. This is not a good-bye forever letter, but a hello and thank-you one._

_Yours Truly,_

_Nina_

_Now and Forever More'_

She looked up as she finished the letter then frowned. I had to agree, the letter was corny and pathetic. The then looked at her wristband and sighed as she began to pull it off. I saw scars where her wristband was and noticed some above those. I knew she was a drastic person, but I never thought she would ever do something like cut herself. She put on a 'Boy Girl' wristband (David and Goliath, duh). She stood up, walked out of the closet and to her computer.

"Why wont you im me? We've both been on for fourty fucking minutes!" She yelled out and collapsed onto her bed, holding back angry tears.

"Adriana Bronwen Crawford! Get downstairs now!" a voice came from downstairs.

"I told you! It's Willow Dustin Nina!" Nina screamed back. (A/N Willowfreedom, tree Dustinvallant fighter, dark stone)

"You're lucky I'm even letting you get away with that! Get down here this instant!"

Nina got up and walked downstairs (I followed, duh).

"Sit" her mother said. I redognized the woman from many a dinner at my house.

"What did I do this time?" Nina asked as she flopped lazily onto the couch.

"Lucius Malfoy has just informed me that you have another trial coming up tomorrow. What are you going for this time?" her father asked. Shit, that was my godfather! I had almost forgotten not only what he looked like, but that he was married to Allissa Crawford. He, like my father, was hardly around anymore.

"Someone from the ministry caught me protesting for protesting with muggles. I used an unbreakable potion on some chains I used to chain myself to a building. They said that I had crossed the line and that I have to be more responsible with my magic and might take away my wand or something so I learn my lesson." She shrugged. I could tell that I was in a memory from this summer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go soon." She tried to get up, but was stopped by her mother.

"Oh no you don't young lady. We are not done with this discussion. Lucius is coming tonight for dinner with Narcissa. His son won't be coming, though. It would appear that he has plans. I want you to be home by a quarter to five."

Nina nodded miserably and walked up to her room. She kicked her stuff when she got into the room and muttered stuff along the lines of 'death eater' and 'infuriating bastard'. I was then pulled to another memory. I fell into a courtroom. Nina was sitting in a chair with chains.

"Adriana Browen Crawford, you are speaking out of line," I heard Fudge say.

"First of all, it's Willow Dustin Nina. Second of all I was only correcting Umbie's mistake," she replied. I could tell that this wasn't her first trial. She was giving them nicknames. I had to smirk at her spunk. "I did not perform any magic in front of muggles like a careless two year old, I coated some chains before I went to the protest and a ministry official found out and dragged me away from the protest."

"Well, we have been here for an hour and we are still at square one. Since you are to go to school in less than a week, we shall allow you to keep your wand, but we shall owl you when we come up with a proper punishment." Fudge said. With that everyone left the courtroom.

I was then pulled to another memory (A/N don't worry, this is gonna be the

last one)

"But, why?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and saw Nina and Jared.

"Listen Nina, we never really talk or anything anymore. I think it would be better if we were just friends," Jared said.

"Yeah, I mean, I was gonna break up with you too for the same reason. Well," she looked. Her voice wanted to crack so much and tears wanted to flow from her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Jared said. He walked away. Nina walked to Hermione, who was a few yards away and cried into her as she brought her somewhere else. She just cried into Hermione as though her heart had been broken, torn out of her chest and stomped on, destroyed for a long while. I felt a pang in my chest and felt a tear come to my eye. It was so sad. Even though Nina and I weren't friends and I was just a mere shadow in this memory, I wanted to do nothing more than make Jared feel physically what he made Nina feel emotionally. I was then pulled from the pensive.

Nina's POV

I could tell that we made a pensive. I had made one at home one time when I was bored. I touched the filmy material and was pulled into Hermione's memory. I fell into her living room. She and Draco were talking and hanging out as though they were friends. I watched as they fell asleep. I then felt a large wind, like I was in a tape that was fast-forwarding. I saw Draco wake up. He looked around in confusion. Hermione walked into the room.

"Morning!" He turned around to see Hermione standing behind him wearing baggy flannel pants and a white tank top and a large smile. He quickly turned around so he wasn't facing her.

"Ah, finaly, you're awake, mudblood. Where is the blasted floo powder?" he demanded

She frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be such a bitch then rather than letting you sit down to a peaceful breakfast how about I shove it down your throat MAKING YOU CHOKE TO DEATH!" I giggled to myself, she is a girl no one would ever want to mess with, _mudblood_ or not. She quickly walked upstairs and shortly came down with a small velvet bag. She violently shoved it into his hands.

"HERE!" She angrily said. "And I hope you end up in a million pieces wherever the hell you go!" If looks could kill, I'm sure Draco would be dead at least ten times before he hit the floor. She then said in a deadly whisper "And I thought you changed."

Before he left, Draco looked at her. Her back was turned away from him. He stepped into the fire and disappeared. Hermione looked at the floor and began to cry.

I was then pulled to another memory.

"But tomorrow you're leaving for school with Nina" I heard Jared say. I turned around and saw him talking to Hermione. We were at the end of the summer dance.

"Listen Jared, I really can't dance with you because it would hurt too much, I mean, with us leaving tomorrow, I might break down and cry in the middle of the dance floor" I could tell that she was lying, she is such a horrible liar.

Jared, took her hand and led her to the sand dunes, I followed them with my memory right behind me. "Listen Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this since the day we met. I like you, a lot, and I really want to be with you, as more than friends," he said.

"Jared, please don't do this. Our friendship is too important. I would kill myself if anything happened between us. I also like things the way they are" she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him "I like you as a friend, but I don't think I want more. This is already as good as it's going to get" she looked up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're right, nothing could be better that this" the two just stood there for five minutes, but it felt like an hour. They then began to walk back to the party. I turned to see myself behind the dunes. I was frozen in place.

I then smiled as a tear went down my memory's cheek. I wiped it off my face and went back to the party. I remember that night. Hermione really liked Jared, but gave him up for me. She is the best friend a girl could have, or anyone. I then felt a force pull me to another memory.

"Um, Vickor," I saw Hermione say as she walked up to VIKTOR KRUM! He turned to face her and smiled, but she was somber and as though she was about to cry.

"Herm-own-ninny!" he exclaimed.

"Before you say anything, I just think that we should talk." she handed him a muggle c.d. player, said "I love being with you, but (sigh), I just can't. Please don't hate me," and walked away.

I looked over and saw the c.d. in the player. Number two was Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson. The one thing I (now) wish I had never taught her.

I was then pulled put of the pensive back to the potions classroom.


	17. Concerns

Chapter 17: Concerns

Hermione came out of the caldron and looked around. She was back in the potions classroom. All around her other people were appearing out of the caldrons. Nina then appeared and then Draco. The three stared at each other in silence. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the room, except for Nina, Draco and Hermione.

"Um, well, I guess we had better go?" Nina suggested after a minute or so. The other two slowly nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the others.

On the way to the Great Hall, Draco grabbed Hermione and called out to Nina; "Um, we'll catch up in a minute."

Nina nodded and walked off, wondering what Draco had seen.

"Um, I was just wondering what you saw," He told Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh, just stuff, like when you were discussing with Crabbe and Goyle about the Chamber and stuff like that, but I know what you want to talk about." He looked down at her. "It's Nina, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"What exactly did you see?" She was concerned. What if he saw something he wasn't supposed to see?

"Um.."

"It's okay if you tell me. I know all of her secrets, even if she doesn't tell me." Draco was still hesitant, nomatter how insistant Hermione was being. "Listen, if it was serious you have to tell me. She's my best friend and I wont have you make assumptions or something."

"Well, she cuts. And she's had many trials at the ministry and is awaiting a punishment for an action she's done. And..." Draco looked away from Hermione, letting his voice trail off.

"What?"

"You're a good friend Hermione. She's lucky to have you." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence as the two just stood there. "Um, I think we should go."

"Yeah."

They walked towards the Great Hall, but were stopped by Nina.

"Hey, um, Hermione I need to talk to you," she said. Before Hermione could answer, Nina grabbed her arm and brought her into another hallway.

"First of all, you went out with Viktor Krum and didn't tell me! Second of all," she grabbed Hermione in a hug.

When she finally let go Hermione asked "What was that for?"

"Just because," Nina replied as she shrugged and smiled. She was turning to go back to the Great Hall, but Hermione stopped her.

"Neen, we need to talk." Hermione said in a serious voice. "Draco knows."

"Knows what?"

"The cuts. And that you're waiting for your sentence, but that's all I know that he saw even though I have a feeling he saw something else that I would rather not mention, it had to do with me, though. Look out, he might tell someone. He doesn't know the whole story, for anything," she was concerned for her friend. The two then walked to the Great Hall.

"So what did you see?" Nina asked.

"Not much," Hermione answered. They ended their walk in peace as they sat down at their individual house tables and moved their food around on their plates.

A/N Short, long-awaited, but here. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! P.S. My friend(LoveMeHugMeKissMeMissMe)'s story (Dear Student #432) has a vote going on. Check out her stories.

P.S. Nina and I are BURSTING with ideas so PLEASE go to our prof's, e-mail us, and we will send you an idea if you want a story, or are stuck somewhere!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	18. Breakdown

Chapter 18: Breakdown

"Hermione and Nina! Get your bloody arses down here!" Ron was calling from downstairs.

Nina stopped playing her drums and Hermione turned off her magical amp and went downstairs.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"First off, please place a soundproof charm on your door and walls before you guys play your instruments. Second of all we all got a memo from Dumbledore." He handed her a piece of parchment.

'Dear Students,

You all now know more about the people in your group than you did when this project began. Please come to the Great Hall with one thing that expresses you the most. If you bring another item on purpose then it shall disappear and the true item will appear. You are expected to be there in at 2:30 today in the affternoon.'

"There was also a letter for you Nina," Ron said. He handed her the letter. Nina read it and her face became somber. She began to hyperventilate and looked as though she was about to cry.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she kept saying as she slowly lowered until she was on the floor.

"Ron, can you please send everyone away and not let anyone in here?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded led the few people in the small common room down the stairs. Hermione sat down next to Nina and grabbed her in a hug and began to rock her back and forth.

"Shhhhhh. Hush little baby don't say a word. Hermy's gonna rescue a mocking bird. What's the matter baby?"

"The ministry has decided a final action for me." She cried "I have one last trial in two months. It was sent and written by Umbridge! She said that I might not want to get used to my present accomidations!"

Hermione was nervous. This obviously meant that the ministry was going to snap her wand in half and banish her from whe whole wizarding world. Either that or send her t Azkaban, or maybe something worse!

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here. No matter what we'll always be together. Just think about our flat in London we're getting!"

Hermione comforted Nina for another half hour (until 1:45) when she said that she was going to be all right and went into our room and asked for privacy.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was worried, but I wasn't going to invade her life so instead I sat on one of the couches and thought for a bit.

'What should I bring as my item?' I asked myself, trying not too worry too much about Nina. 'Now clothing, and a book would just cover part of me. My c.d. collection? Nah. How about my guitar? I've covered it with photos and stamps and stuff? Nope. My journal?' I finally decided to bring my scrapbook. It was filled with pictures, journal entries, drawings and more. It was perfect! I looked at the clock and realized that it was already ten after two! I went to mine, Nina's and Pansy's room to check on Nina. I knocked on the door and put my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything!

"Nina?" I asked softly. No answer. Don't worry. She's probably just listening to the iPod she got when she visited America. She probably just can't hear me. "Alohomora!" The door didn't open! I pounded my fist on the wood.

"Open the door! Please! Now!" I was pushing and tugging on the door but it wouldn't budge! I ran downstairs and grabbed the first person I saw, but when I looked at whoever it was when we got to the door I realized that I should have checked who it was before I brought them.

"Draco?"

"Were you expecting to just have my _arm_ in your hand?" he asked, but then he realized that I was worried. "What's that matter?"

"It's Nina. She went in there about a half hour ago and when I tried to open the door and call her it wouldn't budge and she wont answer!" I was never so afraid in my entire life. No, not afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nina was fine.

"Hermione, sh, don't worry," He said, placing a hand on my arm. He looked into my eyes and told me "I'll be right back." With that, Draco quickly ran off. I followed him to his room but when I got there his window was open and no one was in there.

By then everyone was nervous and talking about what was going on. I refused to cry but awful thoughts kept going through my mind.

'Nina is a strong girl and she isn't going to do anything to harm herself in any way' I thought 'again' I then ran back to the door and cried, screaming for Nina to come out.

Draco's POV

"It's Nina. She went in there about a half hour ago and when I tried to open the door and call her it wouldn't budge and she wont answer!" Hermione said. She looked terrified and worried. She looked as though she was ready to cry at any moment. I ran to my room and grabbed my broom. I didn't even bother hopping on it. Instead I ran out the window with it in my hand and climbed on it as I flew to the Gryffindor and Slytherin girl's dormitory.

When I got to the window I looked inside. There was no one there, the room was just dark. Panic filled me and I crashed in through th window. I hopped off my broom and looked around the room. I then heard a gasping sob from the corner of the room and noticed Nina. I ran over to her and realized that I had no idea what to do. Should I comfort her or let Hermione in? I had to think quickly though, before she noticed me.

"What do you want?" Too late. She noticed me.

"I came to see if you were all right," I said as I knelt beside her.

"Why would _you_ care?"

"Because I do." What the hell was I saying?

"Listen, it's none of your concer-"

"It is. Just tell me. I promise to never repeat it to anyone."

"Whatever. Everyone is going to know sooner or later." She sighed and faced me. Her face was red and wet from her crying. "It's not just one thing, it's just a lot. I just found out that I'm going to have to go to have a final trial after several years for a final punishment for the stupidest things. I think they might banish me from the wizarding world or worse. My ex-boyfriend, who p.s. I'm in love with, is being sent somewhere to another school and he doesn't even know where it is or if we'll ever see each other again because he was sent to a school in another country. My parents want me to-to-to get the dark mark. You see, they couldn't and I don't think that they can, but I can so they want me to. And you know things about my past and I don't know that they are, but you can hold anything above my head. I may seem like a strong person, but I haven't caved in about six years and even I have to let things out. Yes, I used to cut myself, but that was a long time ago. I was suicidal then and did everything imaginable to take the pain away. It's just a lot of stuff that people would think are stupid along with what I told you. Please, don't tell anyone. Not even Hermione," Nina let out in almost one breath.

"I stick to my promises." I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Hermione is lucky," she said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"What?"

"You obviously like her. She's lucky to have a guy who she obviously likes like her back, especially someone like you. I know what she meant when she said that she could confide in you when you spent the night at her house. That's one of the things I saw." She looked up. "What did you see?"

"A trial, a few months ago I think. Um, you talking to your parents. When Hermione turned down that Jared guy, you looking at where you cut yourself after you wrote a letter to someone. And I think that's it," I said, not wanting to give too many details.

"Y'know what Draco?"

"What?"

"This feels right. Like, this is what it feels like when Hermione describes her friendship with Harry and Ron. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah"

"So when we leave, I want you to grab 'Mione and do something a sister would be grossed out by," she smiled and stood up. "And Draco,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked to the door. She stepped outside the room and was ambushed by Hermione. The two hugged each other and I discreetly made my way out of the window on my broom.

"Nina, do you have any idea how scared I was!" Hermione cried.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione! I promise I'll never do anything like that again!"

The two cried for what felt like forever but was really a few minutes. They were stopped when they heard someone calling to them to hurry up and get to the Great Hall.

Hermione grabbed her sketchbook and Nina grabbed a small green box that she painted with a large white flower with a yellow center on the top and her wand. The two walked together to the Great Hall.


	19. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Chapter 19: Who I am Hate Who I've Been

Hermione and Nina arrived in the Great Hall fifteen minutes later when they thought that no one would notice them. As they waked through the woorway their items, hidden on their outter sides so neither could see, turned into small, white boxes. When they got through there everyone bombarded them with questions.

"I heard you locked yourself in the room Nina!"

"Did you really try to avada yourself?"

"Is it true you're being sent to Azkaban?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to hold everyone off as ridiculus question after ridiculus question came out at her.

"Ah, I see the last person is here," Dumbledore then said. Everyone looked at to doorway and saw Draco holding his small box. "Now everyone, for this activity we shall get into our groups. We shall be doing something similar to what muggle schools call 'show and tell'. Each person in the group shall receive something belonging to someone else in the group. The person shall observe the item and identify who the item belongs to. Professors…"

The professors took their groups our of the hall leaving Dumbledore with the grey group. He flicked his wand and the three white boxes flew up above all their heads and spun around quickly until it looked like one big white circle. Hermione's white box turned back into her sketchbook and flew into Nina's lap. Hermione had never showed anyone the sketchbook, she assumed that no one would be reading it and then became nervous. Draco's box turned into a small, wooden box and flew onto Hermione's lap. He smiled at that because he had done something to it. Nina's box turned into the one she had brought with her and landed in Draco's lap.

Nina's POV

I automatically knew that this was Hermione's but I was surprised that I did not recognize it. I opened the book to see a beautiful drawing of a young woman. There were tears streaming down her face. There was writing on the bottom. It said 'Why?'. The girl looked like me! I turned the pages. They were filled with journal entries, poetry, drawings, pictures and stuff like that. Why has she never shown me this? I wondered why she kept this from me as I read the entire book.

Draco's POV

I looked at Hermione, hoping that my box went to her. I took Nina's advice and did something drastic. Well, that's not what she told me to do, but I'm still gonna say that it was her idea if my plan blows up. I then saw a book float to Nina and I sighed on the inside. A small box then fell onto my lap. I opened it up and saw a miniature drum set that was decorated with stuff, but I could not tell what they were. I looked around, moving papers and found letters that she wrote, including the one I read, and poetry. There were other forms of writing as well along with drawings, pictures and such. There was also a scissor in the box. Then I heard it...

Hermione's POV

I saw a small, wooden box fly to me. I quietly opened it and looked inside. There were pictures, muggle pictures! Of me and Draco! They were the ones we took at the photo booth at the mall. I picked up the photos and saw a small book. I opened it and read it. It was filled with lyrics for muggle songs! There were also some that I didn't recognize. Maybe they were for wizard songs, or maybe he wrote them himself! Then, I saw a miniature drum set, like what Nina does when she shrinks her's. It was black with a silver snake on one of the drums. The next thing I saw made me gasp. It was the guitar I saw at the music store across the road from Diagon Alley!

I slowly picked it up and it began to play (with the lyrics) 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K.

"I watched the proverbial sunrise

coming up over the Pacific and

you might think I'm losing my mind,

but I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am

'cause then you'll see my heart

in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.

Couldn't keep to myself enough.

And the things bottled inside have finally begun

to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps

sinking up to the beating of my heart,

and I was positive that unless I got myself together,

I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again

'cause then you'll see my heart

in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been

and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.

Who I am hates who I've been

'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.

So sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been."

(A/N I would like to say that I was having SO much trouble choosing from this and a song you will DEFINITELY love in a few chapters)

Nobody's POV

By now, Nina knew what Draco was doing. Hermione was speechless. Dumbledore was watching the three students with a combination of pride and awe. Draco looked at Hermione, forgetting that anyone besides them were in the room.

The guitar then grew to its normal size slowly as it played the music. Hermione noticed that her name was engraved in it in silver. She looked up at Draco, filled with mixed emotions: confusion, gratitude, excitement, love, wait, love?

Draco began to walk to her with something in his hand. When her got to her, he sat down in the seat next to her (she was sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, Nina was in the middle and Draco was at the other end). He looked into her eyes and smiled nervously. Professor Dumbledore was shocked but covered it up with happiness for his students. Nina was proud of Draco and happy for Hermione.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his own and said "Granger, you are one interesting girl. It took me five years of wanting you gone, two years for wanting to slap you back, and nearly four months of wanting to tear my hair out whenever I see you."

"Is there any good part of this?" Hermione half laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

Draco smirked at her. "Hermione, will you-?"

Before he could finish, she grabbed him in a passionate kiss (let me elaborate on that, they forgot anyone was in the room until they heard Nina 'clear her throat'). Her face was wet with the tears that flowed down her face? She didn't even know why she was crying. They slowly separated and Draco gave Hermione what was in his hand. It was a guitar pick with their initials engraved in it in silver. Hermione smiled, but it was Dumbledore's turn to clear his throat.

"I am so proud of you two for breaking a long hatred between the houses, but it is time to finish the project. We will soon be joined by the other groups, and it will be time for the second part of tonight's activity. Now I'm assuming that you all have identified who the items belong to?"

"I have Hermione's sketchbook," Nina said.

"I have Nina's miniaturized drums and box," Draco said.

"I have Draco's box," Hermione laughed. She held the pick in her hand and squeezed it, just to make sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing.


	20. What The Hell?

Chapter 20: What the Hell?

Just then the rest of the school came into the Great Hall. Hermione signaled to Nina to not mention her and Draco to anyone and whispered to Draco "let's not tell anyone just yet, ok?" he nodded and Nina walked over to them.

Dumbledore suspected what was going on and pretended that he imagined the whole thing. "Now, I assume that you all have probably guessed who's item you have, so now, one person from each group shall come up to the front with the item they were asked to analyze and then tell us all something that you learned about the person from their personal possession."

Harry (yellow), Pansy (red), Hannah (green), Padma (orange), Seamus (purple) and Nina came up. "Now, all of you have discussed whose items you have before you came here, but if you were wrong I would like you to say who you guessed first and why. If you were right the first time, your group gets a point, if you are wrong, your team does not get a point. As you can tell, this is a competition. Let us go in rainbow order, Pansy."

"I thought I had Longbottom's stupid Rememberball thingy. I know because he always forgets everything, but then they all told me that this wasn't even a Remembrall. It turns out that it's a crystal ball and it belongs to MacMallion."

"Padma"

"I have Blaise's broomstick because he loves to fly, and I learned that he is a Chudley Cannons fan because of the sticker on the end."

"Harry"

"I have Dean's soccerball shaped art kit, because his favorite sport is soccer and he loves art. He is a great artist."

"Hannah"

"I have Goyle's decorated box that is always full of food, and I learned that he likes to sketch because some of these pictures are hand drawn."

"Seamus"

"I thought I had Ernie's good luck kit because he's superstitious, but it turns out that he forgot his back home. This is Parvati's kit, and I learned that she is superstitious."

"Nina"

"This is _Maya's_," she and Harry giggled and Hermione frowned, remembering Dudley "sketchbook. I know because it-" Nina knew that Hermione never showed this to anyone for a reason "it has a book list inside of it and music sheets for our favorite songs, and I actually never knew that she was such a good photographer, but this has a few pictures that she took a few years ago."

"Now, will all of you please sit down and will one more person from each group come up." This went on for the next two groups.

When the game was over, everyone left the room except for Hermione and Draco, Nina took Harry and Ron outside the doors so they wouldn't see the two.

"What're you doing Nina?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we want to talk to Hermione" Harry added.

"I need to talk to you guys. It's really important!" With that she dragged the two to the next corridor. "Um, I was wondering how school was going so far, I mean the quidditch team! I heard that you were having trouble with your new chaser!" she said.

"What are you? A spy for the Slytherins?" Ron joked.

"Um, Dean, Ginny and Nicole are fine, but Jake, one of the beaters, sucks, but he was the only person who could actually dodge the bludgers." Harry said, confused.

"It's really cool that Dumbledore made you captain instead of one of the seventh years," Nina continued.

"Listen Nina, is there something else you wanted to tell us?" Ron said.

"Well, I, um, YES! I was wondering if you could help me for tryouts for the Slytherin team next year. I play all positions," Nina lied. Actually, she had never been on a broomstick, but she knew that Harry and Ron would never take her seriously and hoping they would say some other time.

"Cool, why don't you grab your broom and meet us at the pitch in a few minutes?" Harry said.

'SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! CRAP!' Nina kept thinking in her head. She nodded weakly and said "O.K. I'll go get my broom," Nina slowly walked to her dormitory.

"Did you actually believe that?" Harry asked.

"How stupid and gullible does she think we are?" Ron laughed.

"She even told us that she's never played," Harry said.

"Let's go get Hermione, I wonder why Nina didn't want us to get her" Ron said as they got to the Great Hall.

"That's why" Harry said.

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked petrified. "What the hell?"


	21. Taking Flight

Chapter 20: Taking Flight

Hermione watched as Nina took Harry and Ron out of the room, leaving just her and Draco. The two of them began to talk until Hermione heard someone coming towards the doors.

Hermione shot up, knowing who was coming. 'I hate how this always happens. Now I have to think of something.' "Shit, Draco, Harry and Ron are coming."

"What the hell?"

"Never mind, they're here."

"Hermione! What the fuck is he doing here!" Ron demanded.

"Hey guys. What's the matter?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean what's the matter?" Harry asked, coming out of his shock.

"Listen Potter, Dumbledore wants us to come up with the next activity by tomorrow. We thought it would be easier to just get it out of the way." Draco said.

"And it's not like either of us trusted each other to just come up with something on our own," Hermione added in a grunt.

"Well, Hermione why didn't you tell us?" Ron said, suspicious of why it seemed like they were finishing each other's sentences.

"Well we only just found out a few minutes ago, Ron. Remember, we just won the game? Nina told us that she wanted to talk to you guys," Hermione explained. "I think she wants us to get along or something." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But why are you actually doing this?" Harry asked, still not one hundred percent convinced.

"Listen, Pothead," Draco began, stanging up, "I don't want to be here any more than the human hairball." He looked around at the floor and quietly added, "I owe Nina for something. I-I would rather not talk about it."

Harry and Ron looked at him strangely and left the room.

Before leaving, they took one look at the two. Draco was scowling at the floor while Hermione was seething in his direction. Harry shook his head and mumbled something about hoping that he saw the two in one piece the next day, or at least Hermione if she could get away with something and closed the door.

"Mudblood, eh?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry and Ron were gone.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Draco teased with a smirk.

Hermione slid onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. "This," she said. She leant down and kissed him quietly on the lips.

Outside in the Hall

"Ron, do you actually believe that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know what we have to do!" Ron said.

"What?"

"We beat Malfoy 'till he spills," Ron suggested with a smile.

"NO! Are you insane? Hmm, Voldemort hasn't made any moves yet, maybe he's using Hermione to get information about what we're doing?"

"So should we follow him? Spy? Kick his arse?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No, I have a better idea. Talk to the prefects tonight to see if they want to do something fun tonight. I have an idea," Harry said.

"What is it?"

Harry looked around to make sure that they were the only people in the corridor. "Party. Big Party. The kind of party where the hangovers seem to last for days and the memories haunt for longer."

Ron's look of shock slowly turned into a look not so different from that of the Cheshire Cat.

Nina's P.O.V.

I came running back with the pencil I had transfigured into a Firebolt just in time to see Harry and Ron walking out of the Great Hall. I ran as fast as I could to them, but then stopped when I heard Ron say; "We beat Malfoy 'till he spills," with a smile.

"NO! Are you insane? Hmm, Voldemort hasn't made any moves yet, maybe he's using Hermione to get information about what we're doing?" Harry replied.

"So should we follow him? Spy? Kick his arse?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No, I have a better idea. Talk to…"

Harry lowered his voice and I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Ron's face lit up and his mouth looked like a piece of melon was stuck in it, only it looked like teeth.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, stepping out from my hiding spot.

Harry elbowed Ron in the arm, who said, "Ow! Oh, right. Nina, would you be interested in a party tonight?"

"I would love to guys, but I have to go somewhere. If anyone asks I am outside or something." I rushed off before they could say anything to my room to grab my bag before I left.

As I stepped into the room I looked around. Memories from years past flew through the room as I looked at the pictures that filled mine and Hermione's part of the room.

I sighed as I picked up my duffel.

'Papers, check. Floo powder, check. Clothes, check. Wand, check. Box, check.' I thought to myself as I chucked everything in the green bag.

I walked over to the window and looked around. If I were to get caught doing this, there would be some severe answering to. Looking around the room, hoping it wouldn't be my last time, I jumped out of the window and ran to the entrance to Hogsmead.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you hap-Lee? Lee Jordan?" It was my boyfriend from three years ago. That was one of my hardest relationships to break.

"Nina?" He looked amazed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, um I am, but I was running an errand for a professor but what she needed isn't here so I need a fireplace to get to Diagon Alley," I said quickly thinking. "Do you mind if I use yours?"

"Well, sure, but what is with the duffel?" he asked. Damn, what was this, 20 questions?

"Oh, um I-" I tried to think of an explanation when a red-headed boy walked into the store.

"Hey Lee, I'm stopping by the bank tonight so I'll be late for dinner, but George will be there on time. Do you wish to switch positions?" the boy asked.

"Hello Fred. I'm fine here, thanks," Lee said.

This was the perfect opportunity to go to the backroom to use the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I jumped into the green flames and into a whirlwind of color.

"Vault number 8208987 please," I asked the goblin at the desk in Gringotts. I made sure that my vault was my lucky number. I gave the goblin what was needed to get in.

"Ah, Miss Nina. It is a pleasure to see you again," Kerag, the goblin at the desk, said to me. I come here so often to keep what I had come to take in my vault that the goblins knew me.

"Same here Kerag. I do not mean to be rude, but I am in a hurry," I told him.

"Yes, yes. Fluer!" He called.

"Fluer?" A beautiful woman walked up with a forced smile on her face.

Her hair was a silvery blond and her skin was a creamy, unblemished, flawless color.

"Take Nina to vault 8208987 please," Kerag told her. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Miss Nina. Farewell."

Fluer and I got into a cart that pulled up.

"I have never seen a human work in Gringotts before," I said, trying to start small talk.

"I am 'ere on trial basis," she said in a rich French accent.

"Oh. Well um. Oh, here we are," I said, happy that we were here. There was some major tension in that cart.

I quickly took what I needed and got back into the cart.

"I see zat you are from 'ogwarts. What year are you in?" Fluer asked.

'SHIT! I forgot to change my outfit!' I thought to myself. Usually I was more careful than this, but today I was could barely keep a story straight.

"Yes, I am in my sixth year. Y'know, you look familiar. Did you go to Beauxbatons?" I asked her.

"Yes. So that is where I know you from. You are zat girl who kept 'aving to go to ze ministry of magic, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and you were chosen to be the champion from Beauxbatons for the triwizard tornament."

"Yes, but I was wondering, do you know of any Gryffindors in your year?"

"I spend all my time with the Gryffindors. My house sucks."

"Well, would you 'appen to know of a 'arry Potter?" She asked.

"Yes. He is in fact on of the best friends of my best friend, Hermione. Why?" Why would she want to know about Harry?

"Oh, well I was just wondering 'ow he was doing. You know, after what 'appened in ze maze."

"Oh, he's doing good. I don't really know much about what happened."

"Oh, well would you tell 'im zat I said 'ello when you go back to school-wait. What are you doing in Diagon Alley when you are supposed to be at school?" Fluer was not as stupid as one would assume.

"Well I-oh look, here's my stop. I'll be sure to give Harry your message. Bye!" I rushed out of the building and to a dark alley.

"Well, here I go." I said as I disappeared.


	22. PLEASE READ

READERS: Sorry about all that's going on with Nina and everything. This story is really old and I'm still working out the kinks. Fortunately, though, there's only another chapter or two of old "The Perfect Makeover" and then it's all new me! Yay. Plus I'm going in a completely different direction than I was before so I may not even use the old chapters and may have to re-do a paragraph or two in some of the other chapters that are already up, but I'll tell you all if I do that so don't worry about getting confused.

REVIEW!


	23. Reunion Time

Chapter 21: Big Reunion

As Hermione and Draco parted from a long kiss Hermione realized that if their lie didn't come true than Harry and Ron would suspect that something was amiss.

"Draco, we have to think of something for the teams! Otherwise-" she began, but Draco put his finger to her lips softly.

"Don't worry Hermione. You are way too stressed out. I already thought about that while we were lying. We just tell the old windbag, I mean Professor Dumbledore some and everything will be fine." Draco said calmly.

"Let's go find Nina, then." Hermione jumped up excitedly.

"Or we can continue what we were doing before?" Draco suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Or not? Let's go find her." Hermione winked at her boyfriend, she just _loved_ that, 'boyfriend,' before walking towards the door, swinging her hips slowly.

"Tease!" Draco called after her.

"And you love me for it," Hermione smiled. "Are you going to the common room?"

"No thanks, I think that I am going to go to the Slytherin common room," Draco told her. As soon as Hermione closed the door behind her, he rushed down to the dungeons. "Toadstool!" he told the portrait.

Draco casually strolled into his former dorm room. Blaise was there, reading a book.

"Malfoy, just the man I was hoping to run into," Blaise said as he looked up.

"In the dorm room?"

"Whatever. Listen, I was thinking, there's this hot chick in the school who I wanna get some action from. She's also intelligent, so maybe it can be more than just a one-night stand. Y'know, like a girl with brains _and_ breasts," Blaise told Draco.

"So what is the problem?" Draco asked plainly, trying not to seem too interested.

"Well, I was thinking about settling down. So I was thinking about what I want. First I thought about that Nina girl. She has body, brains, like I said I wanted before, plus she obviously isn't too prude, as you know. But she's a total traitor, player, and she seems unstable. So I thought about the entire group of girls here, and I narrowed it down to one. But she's a mudblood."

"What?" Draco was taken aback, but didn't let it show.

"It's Granger, man. What should I do?" Blaise looked nervous. The second biggest player/sex god in Hogwarts looked nervous about a girl, let alone that he wanted to settle down.

"Well, what do you see in her?" Draco asked, curious as to why someone would be attracted to his girlfriend. Man, that sounded weird in his head.

"Well, she's intelligent, so there will be conversation and not just sex. She's H-O-T HOT! She also shows potential. Maybe with the right work, she could become more girlfriend material, but for now, she's the only one who will do. But she's a Gryffindor, a mudblood Gryffindor!"

"Why again do you want to settle?" This question haunted Draco's mind.

"I was thinking to myself one day 'Blaise, you always have these short flings that are only good for a few hours tops. Wouldn't it be better to have a girl to always have whenever I want? And also what if I don't feel like doing my homework? I can always have someone to persuade me, if you know what I mean, or just do it for me'. Stuff like that came to my mind. It wouldn't be so bad I guess." Blaise shrugged.

Draco was ready to explode! How dare anyone think of Hermione as anything other than perfection! 'She's the only one who will do'?

"I think that she has a boyfriend," Draco said emotionless.

"Wh-" Dumbledore's voice cut off what Blaise was about to say.

"WILL DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND NINA CRAWFORD PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE?"

"We'll finish this conversation as soon as I get back. Until then do not do anything" Draco accidentally ordered.

Draco stepped out of the room and made his way to the headmaster's office.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor/Slytherin prefect common room. (If you guys still don't get the common room thing ill explain it now.)

Hermione thought about the common room on her way down the hall. If you thought about it, it was like Mickey Mouse's head. Each of the ears was the bedrooms and smaller common rooms and the head was the larger common room. And in between the ears, the empty space was like the bathrooms (happy?).

"All for one and one for all," Hermione told to the portrait. The password had changed earlier that week.

"Hermione, how are the ideas coming along?" Ron asked her as she stepped into the room.

"Fine. Have you seen Nina?" She asked.

"Oh, um she said something about going outside," Ron said as he quickly went back to the essay he was writing.

"Ron, look into my eyes and tell me the truth," Hermoine said in a stern voice.

"All I know is that she told Harry and me to tell whoever asked that she was outside. I don't know why, but that's all she said," Ron informed his friend, hiding behind his parchment, not wanting to be blown up.

"What do you mean! Oh my!" Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. "Shit!"

She looked around the room. Nina's duffel bag was gone, along with her pouch of floo powder.

"Damn-it Nina!" She yelled out when she caught sight of a newspaper on her bed with an article cut out.

"WILL DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER AND NINA CRAWDORD PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE?" she heard.

'I hope Dumbledore is in a good mood right now,' Hermione thought as she angrily made her way to the headmaster's office.

"Hermione, good thing I found you alone before we got to Dumbledore's office," she heard Draco call to her from the gargoyle.

"Draco! Nina's," Hermione began.

"Blaise wants you!" Draco interrupted.

"What! But this is more important. Nina ran," Hermione told Draco.

"What?"

"She's gone somewhere important." Hermione and Draco spun around quickly.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked the elderly man

"Well, I read about a protest in the paper, the muggle paper. Knowing of Miss Nina's history, I am one-hundred percent positive that that is where she shall be heading." There was a teinkle in the man's eye. Hermione could tell that he was hiding something, but then again, when wasn't he?

Nina looked around the room. There was a lit fireplace of stone. The room was chilly.

She was in Durmstrang.

"Conor, where is everyone?" She asked the boy behind her as he came down the stairs.

"Nina? Is that you?" He slowly made his way to the beautiful girl.

Her beautiful brown hair that went down to right hetween her shoulders were filled with highlights of all colors and looked like a brown fire. He saw that her jeans and her spaghetti strap green shirt clung to her body, only making her body more amazing than the last time he remembered last seeing her. She turned around and he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, but they weren't brown. She was apparently wearing color contacts that made her eyes look green. Freckles were speckled around her nose in the cutest way that just made you wanna kiss each onem but were soft enough that you had to really look at her to know they were there. Her lips, her soft, luscious lips were coated with a sheer lip-gloss that made them look pink and…was she even wearing lip gloss?

Conor just wanted to taste those lips again. Ever since she left him all he could think about was the girl before him, and now here she was.

"Conor, does a student by the name of Jared go here, just started this year, our age?" Nina asked, breaking the long silence.

"First off," the boy began with a smirk (where have we all seen that?) "What are you doing here? I heard that you got sent off to a different school by the ministry of magic, the _world_ ministry of magic."

"I got out," she said in a cold voice. The boy brushed the stray brown hairs out of his face. His blue eyes gazed at her. "Now pl-"

"I'm not done." She rolled her eyes.

'He never is done' she thought with a sneer.

"So, what are you doing here?" He tried to lead her to the blood red couch, but she grabbed her hand away violently.

"None of your business."

"The school has been empty without you."

"Most places are when I'm not there," she said sarcasticly before pausing. "N-"

"So you ran again?" he looked at her strong face. She had guilty written all over it. "I'll keep your secret, for a price."

"How about you keep it, and I'll let you have children?" she said with a smile that said 'don't mess with me'.

"But I can still tell, and I hear the nurse tell the headmaster that she was finally able to heal Jay and the other guys."

"Fine, then how about this, I just wipe your memory."

"NO! I have a date with Miranda tonight!"

"That slut from our year? She's done every guy in the school. The only reason why you have a date with her is because she wants to sleep with every guy in our grade 'cause then Lynda will give her one hundred galleons."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Conor smirke,d Nina rolled her eyes and kneed him where it hurts.

"Buh bye baby," Nina said with a smirk as she walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

At once, Nina recognized a t-shirt that was carelessly thrown on the floor. Nina walked to the bed that it was closest to and heard voices through the curtain. She was about to rush out of the room, knowing that she could get caught, but then she recognized one of the voices, and names.

"NIKKI?" the girl jumped out of the bed, holding a blanket to her body, trying to cover herself.

"_Nina_?" she shrieked. Jared looked up and his face dropped. "What are you doing here? I thought you got sent to a boarding school."

"I did, but I decided to pay my little friend Jared a visit." She turned to the boy. "Hello Jared. How are you?"

"Well…"

"Well, I think that it's time for me to go. Bye," Nina rushed and took out what she got from Gringotts, accidentally letting Nikki and Jared see what it was.

She disappeared in a flash of light, which only happened in certain cases.

BACK IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Professor, why are we here? We should be looking for Nina!" Hermione said after an hour of silence.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you in here?" A voice came from the fireplace. Everyone turned to it to see who was speaking.

Hermione saw Lee Jordan's head in the green embers.

"Hello Lee," she said as politely as she could.

"Hello Hermione, ah, Professor Dumbledore, there you are. I was hoping to speak to you about a student of your's," the head told the headmaster. Hermione practically jumped out of her chair, hoping that it was Nina.

"WHICH STUDENT LEE!" she demanded.

"A girl named Nina." This time she did jump.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hermoine asked him.

"Wait," Draco said slowly. Hermione had forgotten that he was in the room. "How do you know her name?"

"What do you mean Draco? All that I care is that he knows something," Hermione told the blond boy.

"Um, Hermione," Lee whispered, signaling for her to come closer, "what is Malfoy doing in here and why did you call him Draco?"

"Ugh, Draco and I accidentally drank a peace potion," she thought up quickly.

"Oh," he nodded his head and Hermione walked back to her seat, letting Draco take her hand in his. "Well, anyways, I was working in the shop in Hogsmead when she walked in. She asked me if we were hooked up to the floo connection. Said that she was running an errand for one of the professors. Fred then walked in right when she was about to tell me why she had a duffel bag with her. I turned to him for one second. When I turned back, all I saw were green embers dying in the fireplace."

"Did you happen to hear where she was going?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sorry. I was speaking to Fred at the time," Lee informed the group quietly.

"Thank you Lee. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked the head.

"No professor, but I was just wondering-WAIT! She asked me if the fireplace went to Diagon Alley!" Lee suddenly remembered.

"DIAGON ALLEY? OUTTA THE FIRE JORDAN! IM GOIN' TO DIAGON ALLEY!" Hermione said. She tried to jump up, but Draco caught her waist and pulled her back seat next to him so she could sit in it while he held onto her shoulder along with her hand which he had yet to let go of.

"Calm down Hermione. Now Jordan, how again do you know Nina?" Draco looked at the older man with stern eyes, hiding the large smirk that already knew the answer and that it would embarrass the former Gryffindor.

"I used to know her," Lee said quickly, "but that's all professor, so now I must be getting back to the shop. Farewell!" With that his head disappeared.

"I have to go get her. She is my best friend and she would have cut off your hand by now Draco if I was the one missing. She wouldn't let anything stop her." Hermione was ready to do as she said Nina would, cut off his hand so that the could not hold her back, but the fireplace then went ablaze once again.

"DUMBLEDORE!" a voice roared from the fireplace.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

Hermione gasped, it was-

"Ah, Karkaroff. I see that you are back from your little…vacation," Dumbledore said to the head.

"DON'T YOU BE SO CHEERFUL WITH ME! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO MY FINEST STUDENT SINCE KRUM!" he continued to roar.

"Sir, was it a short female with redish hair?" Hermione asked politely.

"We heard that she was blondish brown from one student and a deep brown from another, but that is not the point. The point is that one of your students sent one of mine to the infirmary. She is a former student of mine, I could tell by the way the boy was injured. She did it to several other males while studying here."

"Um, sir, could you please tell me of the student who she injured, like name and of the other person who saw her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. One boy's name was Conor. The two, I heard, used to as you kids say go out while she attended the school and the other boy's name was Jared. He was suspended though after being caught in his bed with a girl from a different school. Her name is Nikki. She was under the influence of a potion though because she is a muggle."

"NIKKI?" Hermione was shocked. Nikki was one of their best friends.

"Excuse me," another head popped into the fireplace. It was Fluer Decleur!

"This is getting crazy!" Draco yelled to himself.

"Hello Fluer," Hermione said politely, expecting yet another Nina update.

"'ello 'ermione. Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I was wondering eef Mees Neena has returned from Diagon Alley yet," she asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione tried to jump up, but Draco continued to hold on to her.

"Well, she came into ze Gringotts bank and took out a small item, saying zat it was for one of 'er professors" Fluer informed them.

"NO! I knew that she was unstable, but this is just, Mr. Malfoy? How pleasant to see you," Hermione said with a forced smile at the adult who had walked into the room.

"Draco, what are you doing, touching that mudblood?" Lucuis demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted that I had a hold on her, knowing that she may hurt someone otherwise," Draco coolly explained. "But what are you doing here?"

"I have come for Dumbledore. The ministry requests your presence at a hearing later this afternoon," he took out a roll of parchment and handed it to the old man. "Ah, Karkaroff, what a pleasant surprise. You shall be at the hearing to I presume?"

"Yes, but now I must be off. Farewell to all, and Dumbledore, do not think that this shall be going unpunished." With that the head disappeared with a pop.

"I too must be off. Farewell Professor Dumbledore, 'ermione, Draco, Mister Malfoy" Fluer's head too disappeared with a pop.

"Now that the girl is gone, I must say that _she_," Lucius spat out that word as he pointed at Hermione "must accompany you to the hearing."

"Excuse me sir, but I have a name and it is not 'She'. Furthermore I would appreciate it if you would inform me of my invitation rather than-"

"Hermione, don't make him angry," Draco subtly whispered into her ear.

"Hmph! Farewell Dumbledore. I shall be seeing you soon. Farewell son, and do not forget to wash your hands thoroughly when you leave here." With that Lucius left the room with the swish of his robes.

"So we know that she was at Durmstrang, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley where she picked up something from Gringotts," Hermione thought aloud.

"Hermione, I just thought of something. She has to go to that final trial soon, right? Well, she likes that Jared guy, but she just found out what he did to that Nikki girl. Well, what if she went to that beach? The one where the party was?" Draco suggested.

"It's worth a shot. May we professor?" Hermione turned to the silent headmaster with pleading eyes. Dumbledore nodded his head, but didn't say anything. This made Hermione think once more that he was hiding something from them.

She didn't think too much about it, though, as she felt draco wrap his hand around her waist and pull her with the portkey.


	24. The Trial

Chapter 22: The Trial

Nina stood in the bathroom and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was neatly back in a low bun. Her skirt was perfectly preseed as she took the flower pin off of it and put it in her bag. Today she was going to care. Today was the day that was going to shape the rest of her life. With one last look in the mirror, Willow Dustin Nina walked out of the bathroom and Adriana Bronwen Crawford walked into the hallway and down the corridor (A/N I don't care that hallwaycorridor, you shouldn't either).

She looked at the door at the end of the corridor as it came closer and closer.

"Miss Crawford?"

Nina looked up at the large, brutish man now standing beside her.

"Ni-yes," she replied in a small voice. "Adriana Crawford."

"A ministry official will be here shortly to stay with you."

Nina didn't say anything. She just stood silently, not doing anything, thinking about anything.

The minutes passed and the echos of footsteps could soon be heard, but only from the distance. Nina looked up and down the corridor at the figure approaching from around the corner.

Hermoine looked around. There she was. The wind was blowing her hair in all directions, getting caught in her mouth. The ocean was as beautiful as she remembered it being, only now it felt vacant with the winter air nearing.

Draco, feeling Hermione's feeling of difference, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed her cheek and put his cheek to her's. Hermione felt a bliss she could stay in the rest of her life.

"Over here boys. The keg can go beside the dune and, well what do we have here?"

Hermione and Draco looked behind them and at the group of boys walking onto the beach towards them with Dudley in the lead. Hermione rolled her eyes and felt Draco wrap his arm protectively around her waist.

"Now if it isn't Maya and SilverDragon," Dudley sneered, still walking towards them. "I never did catch your name by the way."

"Blimey! Isn't that your girl Dud?" one of Dudley's friends exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes and in almost an instant the boy was lying facedown in the sand with a bruise forming on his shoulder.

"So what are you doing back here?" Dudley asked, finally only a few feet away from the couple. "I know neither of you go to school here, even forgetting the fact that this may be an open invitation party, but it doesn't extend as far as sluts or…I don't even know what you are, bloke."

Draco leaned forward and motioned with his index finger for Dudley to move closer. "I'm like your cousin," he whispered with a wink.

Dudley backed away slowly. His face paled to a shade that could only be described as Nearly Headless Nick having the flu. He began to look from Draco to Hermione.

"Y-yo-you're-"

"And don't forget about me," Hermione said with a raise of her eyebrow and light smile on her face.

"B-bu-but-but your frie-"

"Friends?" Hermione finished. "Well Nina knows too, she's one as well." Hermioen gasped and looked up at Draco. Seeing Dudley had caused her to completely forget about Nina.

"I know," Draco said as though hearing her thoughts. "Not here. Let's go. We have to get there soon anyway." He let his hand slide from her hip to her hand and laced their fingers together before walking them off to a point where he felt it would be safe to call the Knight Bus to take them to the Ministry.

"Do you think he's going to tell anyone?" Hermione asked Draco as they stepped onto the bus.

"Even if he did, no one would believe him." Draco told her as he took a few coins out of his pocket.

Hermione took a seat in the back where they would have had more privacy. "Do you always run around with money in your pocket?" she asked as he took the seat beside him. He put her legs across his and brought her close to him.

"Only when I put on a pair of pants."

Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head on Draco's chest. So much was happening and it wasn't even Christmas yet. It was almost as though she was on yet another adventure with Harry and Ron.

"Do you think Nina is okay?" Hermione murmered into Draco's chest. She was growing more and more upset. Everything was spectacular before. It felt like Draco's asking her to be his girlfriend was all just a dream. "This all, it doesn't feel real."

Draco put his arm that wasn't still holding her hand around her shoulder and played with a strand of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. He looked down at her resting figure. It was only four-thirty in the afternoon and already she felt as though her whole life was upside down. He best friend was missing, she was lying to her friends, _she was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy_.

"Don't worry Hermione," Draco said softly. "She'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Dumbledore sat in his seat looking out at the group of witches and wizards. They were in a courtroom designed in a similar likeness to the muggle courtrooms, though they looked almost nothing alike. It was just like Harry Potter's trial last year, only less depressing.

He looked off to the side of the room where Lucius Malfoy was sitting beside a stern couple. The woman looked like an opposite Narcissa. Her black hair flowed down the same way Narcissa's did. Her tan skin was smooth and her eyes were brown. She was a slender woman, but her frame was hidden by the the black suit similar to her daughter's. This was Nina's mother, Mrs. Allissa Crawford. Mr. Crawford, who was sitting between his wife and Lucius, too, looked like the opposite of a Malfoy. He and Lucius had been mistaken for cousins many times as children, only his hair, too, was black and his skin was tan with amost black eyes. He was wearing a black robe similar to Lucius's, almost identicle in fact. They were sitting sternly, all three together, as though they themselves were the ones trying the defendant.

The door off to the side of the room opened and in walked Nina accompanied by a young man. She walked in with an air of confidence with her shoulders back, chest our and chin in the air. She was wearing a muggle suit with a pink blazer and skirt with black lining to match her black pumps. The blazer was a ¾ sleeve and the skirt went down to her knees. Her hair was neatly back in a low bun, finishing off her professional look. The man's bright red hair, on the other hand, was unmanagable and wearing a black robe.

"Adriana Bronwen Crawford, you are here being charged with-"

Nina held up her hand to stop him. "Please, sir, if I may." The minister was shocked, as was the rest of the room, but no one said anything. "Thank you. I know I have done wrong in the past, and I know I can be quite a bit of a handful, but sometimes I am right. I know I go over the top, which makes many matters difficult for you, but what I do is because of what is in here," she put her hand over her heart. "Please look in there when you consider what to do with me. You can take away my wand, send me to Azkaban, you can give me the Kiss, but let me tell you that I will always be here and I will always be fighting for what I think is right and doing what is good in the world. Thank you for your time."

A/N Short, but I wanted to leave this on a cliffy. I have decided that I don't think I will update over the summer so you don't have to miss anything.


	25. Court, Credit Cards and Calzones

Chapter 23: Courts and Credit Cards and Calzones

Hermione and Draco were brought down what felt like one hundred yards beneath the building they walked into not ten minutes ago. They followed a depressing witch who looked like she hadn't slept in days.

When the witch stopped at a large door, the teenagers knew that they were somewhere they never wanted to return to.

"The trial ended early and they are still deciding on a verdict," the witch said in a monotones voice. "The defendant is in another room with an auror. You may see her if she is released, otherwise you will have to make an appointment to say good-bye before she is taken."

Hermione tried to cry out "taken where?" but there was a lump in her throat that made it hard to breathe. She felt it close up as Draco put his arms around her and the woman left.

"She's going to be let free," Draco assured her. Hermione looked up at Draco. "All she did was cast a few spells outside of school and resist aurors, right?"

Hermione wimpered a little. There was something Nina had done that no one else knew about, or so she hoped. Nina had only even told her about it three weeks ago when she admited ot being afraid of having to go face everyone at the trial.

"What did she do?"

Hermione looked down the hall to make sure that they were alone and led Draco to the two chairs beside them. She lowered her voice and leaned in to Draco so that hey were inches apart. "Well, Nina wasn't always like she is now. She actually had quite the bad streak when we were younger. It wasn't even until she was first sent off to Durmstrang." Draco nodded, letting the information come to him in his anxious wait to hear what Nina did. "During her first year she did anything that she could to break whatever rules that she could. She even dated every guy in the school and in some cases, well, let's just say that if I want my boyfriend to remain my _boy_friend, then you might want to stay on her good side."

Draco winced and held himself, only imagining the pain. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Well she also broke some, er, not-school rules," Hermione continued. "She would walk around and accuse everyone of being a death eater. She was always right, but no one believed a twelve-year-old girl, though pretty much everyone there was a death eater. She also would cause chaos, letting all the animals go free through the halls, even conjuring up some too, filling the halls with water, and anything that even the Weasley twins would bow in respect to. In her fourth year, she blew up the headmaster's office and flew off on his prized broom into the mountains where she created a twister that flew the school onto the top peak of one of the mountains in the Himalayas! They were stuck there for three weeks. After that she was sent to Beauxbatons where she straightened up and began her humanitarian streak, but because of her past, everything she did was consifered trouble."

"Hermione, she disabled innocent boys of their-" But Draco didn't finish what he was saying when Hermione sent a look his way that shut him up. It wasn't an angry look, but it still did the trick. 'Did I tell you how pretty you look today?" Hermione put her head on Draco's chest and let him put his arm around her. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, I always knew that Nina's mum was a muggle, but I never understood why her father married her."

"That's not a question," Hermione replied, but after thinking, she realized that she never knew wthe answer.

"Her mum is a squib's child from an old family. It was fixed for them to be married before their parents were even born."

Hermione and Draco looked in the doorway where a relaxed Nina was leaning in the open doorway with one arm above her head on the doorframe and her ankes crossed. Hermione jumped up and grabbed Nina in a returned hug.

"Welcome back to high school reality and a world of pain from the two of us, for scaring us senseless," Draco said, joining in on the hug.

"I'm sorry guys," Nina said, looking down. "There was just some stuff that I had to do before I came here that I'm not so sure Dumbledore would approve of."

Draco was about to ask what kind of stuff she had to do that the free spirit Dumbledore wouldn't approve of, but Hermione interrupted and asked Nina what her punishment ended up being.

"That she has to spend the rest of her Hogwarts carreer with me at her tail," a redhead in a black robe said, walking up behind Nina.

Hermione was about to faint as Draco searched for words to come to his mouth. Behind Nina was a boy, 6'2 with blazing blue eyes and fiery red hair, who no doubt came from the Weasley line.

The boy held out his hand. "Hello Hermione, it's been quite a while," he said in a thick American accent. Hermione, with a puzzled look on her face, took his hand and shook it. "You probably don't remember me. I stopped by at my cousin's place a few times you stayed during the summer, but it was only for a minute at the most. I was usually with Fred and George or Gin."

Hermione still couldn't place the boy.

"He's Ron's cousin," Nina explained (I acctually wanted it to be Bill or Charlie, but that just wouldn't fit in with my completely accurate and on the dot story ;-)). "He works for the American Ministry, but just moved here a few weeks ago."

Hermione nodded, still unsure of the character.

"What did you mean by 'she has to spend the rest of her Hogwarts carreer with you at her side?'" Draco asked.

"Oh, well, I would explain, but, um, you're a Malfoy," the Weasley said, not realizing that Draco and Nina were friends. Hermione, realizing that, put her hand in Draco's and laced their fingers. That was when he put the pieces together. "Oh, um, sorry dude." Draco nodded in acceptance. "Well, in the muggle world they have something called a probation officer. It's kind of hard to explain, but let's just say that a few levels up is baby-sitter. That's what I am going to be to Nina for the next few months, or until they find someone else. Actually no one wanted this except for Umbridge, but I sweetened her up and told her that her intelect was far above that of a baby-sitter and that she should just let me so that she didn't have to take tiem out of her busy schedule," he said with a laugh.

"Oh," Draco said, not fully understanding. "Er, what is your name again?"

"Oh, sorry, just call me Eddie," he said, holdign out his hand to Draco. "I was this close to slaping my parents when they named me Edwin."

"How about-"

"Not Winnie the Pooh," Eddie said, interrupting a smiling Nina.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Eddie. "So what part of the Ministry are you with to get the honor of teen-watching?"

"Well I've actually only been in the ministry officially for one year so I'm really not sure, but I've been interning at the one back home for years. You guys are much more uptight than we are, no offence," Eddie explained. "If you have to place me though, I'm with law enforcement."

"Did you ha-"

"Enough chit-chat Adriana Bronwen Crawford." The teens all looked up at a stern looking woman and man accompanied by Narcissa Malfoy (A/N I'm sorry, but I forgot that I put Lucius in the previous chapter. He is not there. He is in jail). "We are leaving this instant and you are to be home-schooled until you turn eighteen."

"No," Nina said, stepping back. Her voice was higher pitched than usual and her face had a sort of scrunched-up look to it.

"Yes you are and Mister Malfoy, take those fingers of yours away from those of the mudblood."

"Says the daughter of a squib," Hermione said. "And the woman who practically raised her daughter as a muggle for her entire life."

"I did that because of the oath I was forced to make to my father on his deathbed," the tall, hypocritical woman said with a sneer.

"Whatever, you're still the daughter of a squib and muggle without any power of her own," Hermione said lightheartedly. "At least I can pull a rabbit out of a hat or make you bald."

With a huff and turn of her nose to the air, Mrs. Crawford walked down the hallway to wait for her husband and friend.

"Draco, son, what are you doing with the mudblood?" Mr. Crawford asked as nicely as he could muster.

"You mean the girl your daughter has known for her entire life as her best friend?" Draco 'corrected' him. "I'm dating her. Your daughter and I are just friends and that's all that we ever will be."

Eddie decided that now would be a more than good time to step in and prevent anything else that could set off a wizard's duel in the hallway. "With all do respect, sir," Everyone looked at Eddie. "It was decided by the Minister that Adriene would complete her years at Hogwarts where she will be closely monitered by me every day. Technically she's in my custody until she graduates."

Nina looked like she could kiss Eddie. Mr. Crawford, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to pounce the youths that were undermining him. He pointed his finger at Eddie and said, "if you value your temporary Visa, you might want to learn to respect your elders." With that, he and Narcissa walked down the hall and out of the teens' sights.

The train ride home, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore, was one of applause for Eddie and Draco's bravery. Hermione blushed and hid in Draco's shoulder when they focused on her and repeated what she had said to Nina's mother. The sky was beginning to grow lighter. The trial had been at eight in the evening and taken three hours including waiting for the verdict. Along with getting to the train (which involved some waiting in silence for Dumbledore and then getting dinner to eat on the train from a nearby Pret a Manger where Hermione had to wait outside with Draco because he was causing a scene with his asking what every single thing that he saw was), waiting for the train, then the train ride so far, the evening had lasted

"I know that we shouldn't," Dumbledore said as the train began to slow down, "but we are just arriving at King's Cross where I have arranged for a little day for the four of you, or moreso a few hours. I have tube passes for all of you, but they are not to be taken lightly. They are for breakfast and whatever else would take you until noon, which is when we will have lunch together at a lovely café a few blocks from the statio, but we can meet here. I have something called a credit card. It is connected to an account for each of you set up by the school. Everyone fourth year and up will be getting them for the next Hogsmead trip." The train screeched to a halt. Dumbledore stood up, tipped his hat to the other occupants of the train car and left.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Draco said, "that man is off his rocker."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Draco on the arm and stood up. "Come on, we have seven hours. What shall we do first?"

Draco took her hand and pulled her down to him, where he laid down and put his rms around her, causing her to do the same with a different smile on each of their faces.

"Considering that not all of us want to spend a day of freedom from the school sleeping on the train, why don't Eddie and I go out and grab some coffee?" Nina suggested.

Hermione mumbled an "mm" of agreement and Nina stepped out of the car, followed by the tall redhead she had only met less than a day ago.

After coffee and a breakfast of more coffee, espresso, and cappaccino, Hermione and Nina dragged the boys to Camden Town, Portobello Road and Covent Garden/Piccadilly Square where they tried on almost every item of clothing they could find. Before they left the car, Hermione and Nina made sure that they were all in muggle clothing that they found in the train in another car. There were four outfits and were all the right size.

Boys turned to watch Hermione and Nina walk down the roads in their jeans and sweaters and girls stopped to stare at Draco and Eddie. Hermione was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans with a black, v-neck sweater and black heeled boots. Nina's sweater was turquoise that folded over at the top and slid off her shoulder and went down to her bum, but seemed to disappear for a few inches between a few inches below her belly button and the top of her pants (making it look like she was wearing a skirt and expertly showing off her tattoo that seemed to have moved from her collarbone to right above her left hipbone, in fact, Hermione didn't even remember seeing the tattoo all school year so far) with black leg warmers and tan Uggs. Hermione suspected that Nina had something to do with the little gap and wondered how she wasn't frozen. Draco was wearing a black sweater and khakis, and Eddie had on baggy jeans with a blue sweater. Hermione and Draco's arms were wrapped around the other's waist for the entire time.

"So Eddie," Hermione said, taking one of Draco's french fries, "you never did get around to telling us how this whole thing was going to work out?" As she said 'this whole tihng', Hermione pointed to Eddie and Nina with the french fry.

"Well," Eddie began, "it is really up to the professors, but the options are that I either live in the prefect tower and sleep with Draco and my dear cousin, or Nina and I get our own room, but I'm not so sure that either one will be a problem from what I've heard." Ending at that, Eddie, too, took one of draco's fries and plopped it into his mouth. "Classwise, though, I am going to just pose as a student who is just close friends with Miss Crawford here. If you all haven't noticed, I look pretty young."

Hermione had to admit to herself that Eddie didn't look any older than the rest of them. He admited before that he was really nineteen, three years older than them. He finished school a year early because of extra classes and advanced placements, and because of his past experience with the ministry back home in New York, he was immidiately offered a job. Back to his looks, though, he was tall, tan and handsome with, from what she snuck a peak at while actually trying to sneak one at draco, a toned sox-pack with arms to match.

"Really?" Nina said sarcastically. "I tohught you were going to pose as a teacher."

"What did you mean with the living arrangements?" Draco asked, struggling to take the last french fry out of her hand before bringing it up to his mouth and biting the french fry out of it.

"I'm not supposed to say, but for now I'm a new Ravenclaw prefect who Ron can't recognize, so say good-bye to my hair and eyes because they're going black and green when we get to the school," Eddie said. "I'm not so sure that we want the school knowing that there's a ministry official watching over a student."

"But can't Ron know at least?" Hermione asked.

"Only those who you can trust, a.k.a. Ron, Ginny and Harry," Eddie told her as he took a sip of his milkshake. "I've done my research and listened to Aunt Molly's gossip."

At noon, the group walked into the restaurant Dumbledore was supposed to meet them in and looked for a man in a robe and hat, but Hermione was the one to almost faint when she saw her beloved headmaster sitting casually at a table wearing a dark green suit at a table for five.

"How did you all enjoy your day?" He asked them as they sat down. He looked at the three bags in each Nina's and Hermione's hands and smiled. "I see that you kept busy, but remember that the money does have a limit."

"Thank you professor," Nina said from her seat to the old headmaster's right. "And also thank you for your support today. It meant a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it," he said, "and also think nothing of your past for I have made it so that it can not be brought up again."

"But all she did was a few schoolgirl pranks," Draco said from between Hermione and Eddie, not understanding why Dumbledore was now so serious.

"One time I made everyone who I didn't like's head disappear for three weeks," Nina told him, "but there are still some other things that I have done that are far worse that people in Azkaban hold in high respect. Some have even told me that they wish that they were jailed for what I di-oops," Nina slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry Miss Nina," draco said, patting her hand softly. "No more questions or discussions of what occurred in the past for today. How about we look at the menu. This place makes a delicious calzone."

ccccccc


	26. Chapter 26

READERS: Sorry about all that's going on with Nina and everything. This story is really old and I'm still working out the kinks. Fortunately, though, there's only another chapter or two of old "The Perfect Makeover" and then it's all new me! Yay. Plus I'm going in a completely different direction than I was before so I may not even use the old chapters and may have to re-do a paragraph or two in some of the other chapters that are already up, but I'll tell you all if I do that so don't worry about getting confused.

REVIEW!


	27. New Kid In School

Chapter 24: New Kid In School

"Don't worry Miss Nina," Dumbledore said, patting her hand softly. "No more questions or discussions of what occurred in the past for today. How about we look at the menu. This place makes a delicious calzone."

A/N That's what I meant to write in the last chapter, but accidentally said draco instead of Dumbledore. My apologies. Now along with the story.

Hermione kept her eyes peeled for the rest of the day. Dumbledore seemed relaxed and fell asleep soon after their train left for the school. He kept to one side of the train car in order to give the teenagers space.

Draco asked Eddie many questions as the nineteen-year-old ministry official changed the color of his hair and eyes, which were now bright blue and black spiked, and shrunk down so that he was 5'11", an inch or two taller than Draco. If Hermione had first seen him like this then she would never have assumed him to be a Weasley, or even a distant relative of her redheaded friends.

Nina and Hermione were in the middle of the car between Dumbledore and Eddie and Draco. Nina was trying to think of something to talk about it, but it was obvious that Hermione was taking the whole situation much more seriously. There was a ministry official tailing her friend's every move for who knew how long posing as a new student in the school.

"I can't believe you ran into Dudley while you were looking for me," Nina said.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "This has been a pretty hectic day."

"Yeah, but you're used to these kinds of things happening," Nina put in. "Like I said, I read the Prophet."

"Well unfortunately not everything Harry, Ron and I do includes a day in courts after a friend goes missing," Hermione said with a laugh.

The girls continued to talk until Draco came over and sat closely to Hermione. "Eddie needs to speak with you," he said to Nina.

Nina nodded and stood up and walked over to where Eddie was sitting, taking Draco's once-occupied seat.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed her forehead. The two watched Nina and Eddie, wondering what they were talking about.

"Y'know," Hermione said, "if Eddie's going to be posing as a Ravenclaw then he won't be staying with you and Ron."

"That's why we just worked on our story." Hermione and Draco looked up at Eddie and Nina, who was talking. They took a seat and Nina continued, "Eddie is going to be an exchange student from his sister's school in California."

"Aren't you from New York?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but my family moved during my third year, so I continued at that school and my sister, who is twelve, attends a school in California," Eddie explained.

"Continue Nina," Hermione said.

"Well, he's going to use the name Jack Thompson and say that he's our age," Nina continued. "We're going to 'instantly click' and become friends, so I'm going to be sitting with or near him in all of our classes with two-person tables, sorry Hermione. He's going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but all of the Prefect rooms are now going to be singles with his next door to mine with a connecting door."

"So I can check up on the criminal."

"If you're going to call me that then we might want to change your story a little smart one," Nina said. "Should you be the cousin of one of mine and Hermione's friends who we met over the summer so people don't get suspicious about us?"

"If you want to," Eddie told her. "Just make sure that this is all simple enough to remember."

"Okay," Nina said. "So then here it is now. You're Jack Thompson from California and mine and Hermione's friend, Julie's, cousin who we met this summer. You and Draco, though, begin to hang out. This way he'll be around when you're around and, coincidentally, so will Hermione. Maybe for one of the classes we can come a little late and the only available seats will be one beside Hermione and one beside you so you guys have to talk. Now are we going to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny?"

"If you think that they can follow all of this," Eddie said, "because one slip and you and I will be sent to a ministry house where you'll learn and live."

"Let's not include them," Hermione said. "The Draco part would be suspicious if they randomly began hanging out with him. We need to get them to warm up and let people know it. How about people see the two of you in the halls and class, when Nina and I are around, and first we'll warm up to him, then we'll slowly introduce Harry and Ron. As soon as possible, we'll let them in. Until then, we were all out picking up 'Jack' because we were friends of his and doing a project for the grey group."

Everyone spent the rest of the train ride thinking of background information and making up wild stories. When they arrived in Hogsmead, there were students wherever they looked. Apparently there was a last-minute Hogsmead trip.

"Blend in until dinner in three hours when I will announce young 'Jack's' arrival," Dumbledore said from behind them. None of them even knew that he was awake. "Until then he is the student from California you know from the summer." He then walked away.

While there was no one around, Draco and Hermione went off behind the station and bid each other a farewell with a soft kiss before walking off in different directions.

"Where to first ladies?" Eddie asked.

"Let's go to the pub," Hermione suggested. "Harry and Ron are probably there."

Indeed they were there and awaiting Hermione and Nina's arrival.

"Where have you two been all day?" Ron demanded. "This is too much excitement, even for us."

Hermione giggled and slid into the booth beside Harry. "We were picking up our friend with Dumbledore and doing an assignment for our group with Ferret Boy," she told them. "Don't worry."

It wasn't until then that Harry or Ron noticed the boy sitting between the two girls.

"Hello," Harry said, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, sixth year."

Eddie clapped his hand into Harry's and shook it. "Jake Thompson. Same, I guess."

"Ron Weasley." Eddie shook his cousin's hand like a stranger.

"You guess?" Harry asked.

"I just moved here from America," Eddie said. "California to be exact. We go by different years there, like freshman, sophmore, and such."

"Well welcome to England," Ron said. "Butterbeer?"

By the end of the trip Harry and Ron had warmed up to Eddie, but now had to think of a different way to approach the girls about Hermione and Draco. They tried to distract him, taking turns, but failed to pry him away from Nina or Nina away from Hermione. They decided to wait until curfew when Eddie would have to go to his own dorms, but when they heard that he was a new Ravenclaw prefect, they began to grow impatient.

Luckily, the next day Hermione, Nina and Eddie were late to first period, Ron ended up leaving without them, and Eddie had to sit with Draco Malfoy. Harry used this as a way to walk to the girls without introducing another party to the conversation.

"There's nothing going on between me and that arse of a snake," Hermione said. "We just had to talk," she continued to insist, finally needing Professor Flitwick to sepparate them.

At the end of the period it looked like Eddie and Draco were best friends, at least to the rest of the student body. They walked together right behind Hermione and Nina to their next class where they sat at a table for four together, despite the irritated Draco, annoyed Hermione and fuming Nina. They had to work together on a project for professor Binns in a study group. Whenever anyone was looking or paying attention, Eddie would comment on how they should all put the past behind them and convince them to have lunch together in the Quidditch stands. No one seemed to notice Hermione and Draco's writing notes to each other in the corners of their papers.

Within a week it was common knowledge that Jake Thompson and Draco Malfoy were best friends and that Nina and Hermione were best friends with Jake Thompson and were always together and the group soon became a foursome, sometimes including Harry and Ron when Draco wasn't around, which was almost half the time. The one thing that was for sure, though, was that Jake Thompson was always, if not with, then near Nina and rumors began to fly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still tight as ever, but tensions between them and Draco were even higher. Everyone in the prefect tower was constantly on edge when the three were together, but Eddie always managed to keep everything under control. Harry and Ron liked Eddie and knew that if anything happened between them that it would risk losing Hermione and Nina.

One day, during Eddie's second week of attending Hogwarts, Hermione and Nina were walking into the crowded library with Eddie when Hermione called out to Draco, "Oy, Malfoy. Are you going to sit in the corner all on your own or would you care to join us where there's light?"

Everyone in the library watched as Draco Malfoy stood up and walked over to the seat beside Hermione Granger where he sat down and began to talk to her. They knew that the two had been on better terms lately, but never knew that they were actually civil to each other. At least not on their own.

"I still can't belive what Hermione did today," Eddie said to Nina as he changed into pajamas.

Nina was on his bed facing away from Eddie. The two had really grown close over the past few weeks and Nina had to admit that she was developing a crush.

"She's in love," Nina said with a smile. "Don't tell me that you've never felt strongly about a girl like that."

"I have." Eddie said, tying his pants and walking over to his nightstand. "My girlfriend." Nina felt a pang in her heart and tried to fight back the tears that were filling up her eyes.

"Oh no, is that the time?" She said, looking at her watch. "I have to get to my room and finish an essay for McGonagall."

Eddie tried to tell her that she finished her essay that afternoon, but she was through the door before he could get a word out.

"I'm on to you, Malfoy," Ron said from Draco's doorway.

Draco looked up at Ron in confusion. "_What_?"

Ron took a few steps into Draco's room. "I know that you have plans on her. Plans that were probably made to benefit your Lord Voldemort. Well let me tell you something; Hermione is a smart girl and she'll figure you out. You lay a hand on her and I swear that you'll live to regret it. Stay away from her."


	28. Tackle Touch

Chapter 25: Tackle Touch

"Hermione, can you come here and help me with this question?"

Hermione looked across the library table at Eddie. He'd never needed help before. In fact, he was ranking at the top of the class along with Hermione, Draco and Nina, in that order. She stood up and walked over to him and looked over his sheet.

'Has Nina seemed off lately?' Hermione read off the corner of his book.

She looked up at her reading friend. Nina couldn't seem to keep her nose out of a book whenever Jake was around for the past two days.

"I think the answer is yes," she told him, "but you can't expect the normal properties to change without there being a cause."

"Thanks," Eddie said.

Hermione nodded and resumed her seat between Nina and Draco. The library was empty this Saturday morning. Eddie insisted that they all get their work done at the same time so there wouldn't be any trouble with free time or anything. At first Nina and Draco made jokes and said that he sounded like Hermione, but realized that he was right.

"So this is where you all have been hiding," they heard from behind them.

Harry and Ron took a seat on each of Hermione's sides and looked around the table.

"It's eight in the morning on a Saturday," Ron said. "Why are you doing work?"

"Hermione bribed me with a spell to decorate my drums with for Christmas," Nina said with a smile.

"Christmas isn't for another month though," Harry said.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Eddie asked. "I was thinking we have a game of football. Maybe toss around the old pigskin for a few hours."

"The _what_?" everyone at the table asked in unison.

Eddie looked at everyone's bewildered expressions. "Um, play football?"

"Football?" Ron asked.

"It's that muggle sport Dean is obsessed with," Harry tried to explain. "With the ball the players who run around kicking the ball-"

"Actually I meant American football," Eddie told his British friends. "Um, you throw a ball to people and tackle people from the other team when they have it."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Ron asked.

"That actually sounds like fun," Harry said with a smile.

"Let's just finish our work then we can go," Nina said. "I just need to write three more inches."

A half hour later, Hermione, Draco, Nina, Eddie, Harry and Ron were outside, splitting up into teams. Eddie and Nina were chosen as captains.

"I'll take Draco," Eddie said.

"I'll take Harry," Nina said.

"Hermione."

"Ron."

"Let's start."

The game went great. At first everyone was confused with the rules and tensions were high, but everyone loosened up and got the hang of it.

"Okay," Harry panted as Ron helped him up after being tackled by Eddie, "why didn't we play tag football?"

"Because you said that this would be more fun," Nina giggled. She tossed the football at Hermione and went back to huddle with Harry and Ron.

"Okay, then let's make this the last play," Harry said. "Besides, it's almost lunch."

Everyone agreed and decided on their plays.

"Okay, get the ball to Nina," Harry said. "You're the smallest, so it'll be easier to dodge the tackles."

"Okay."

"Harry's going to give the ball to Nina," Hermione said. "He knows that none of us will tackle her. Eddie, you grab her and Draco, you get the ball from her and give me a kiss."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips. The three clapped hands and rushed to meet Harry, Ron and Nina. The six friends stood across from each other.

Harry tossed the ball at Ron who handed it to Nina who ran across their field. Eddie came out of nowhere and grabbed her waist. Draco grabbed the ball out of her hands and scored a touchtown. He threw the ball down and Hermione ran into his arms cheering. He picked her up and spun her around, forgetting that Harry and Ron were there.

"OY!" Ron yelled, walking over to them. "Let go of her!"

"Ron!" Hermione half-gasped. "Oh calm down!" She yelled, sepparating Ron and Draco before they could get into a physical fight. "He's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Ron screamed. "He's only made your lif emiserable ever since you first came here!"

"That was ages ago Ronald! I've learned to accept him as a friend! Why can't you?" Hermione moved a piece of hair out of her face and grabbed Draco's sleeve. She half-dragged him back into the castle.

"What was that?" Ron asked Nina, but when he turned around she was gone; so was Eddie. "Where did they go?"

"Eddie, where are we going?" Nina asked as Eddie brought her behind Hagrid's empty hut.

"Nina, is there a problem between us?" Eddie asked. "You've seemed a little distant lately."

Nina shook her head 'no' and bit her nail.

"Are you sure? As your, um, Ellie Harrison to your Katie Fitch," Nina looked blankly at him, "my sister made me watch Lifetime movies with her. Anyway, we need to talk. If there's anything bothering you then please tell me."

"I just feel bad about leaving Harry and Ron out of this." She turned away and looked at the trees Hagrid was growing for christmas, putting her arms around herself. "It's freezing outside. Let's go in and get some lunch."

Nina turned around and headed back to the castle.


	29. Chapter 29

So I am so sorry for continuously taking SO long with my updates, and, even though the story hasn't been going quite likee I've expected, I have decided to end it VERY soon…at least until I have a better schedule at least. Until then, here are my temprary final chapters. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 26

"Have you heard about Hermione and Draco?"

"What did Harry and Ron say?"

"Did Nina and Jake break up?"

Hermione, Draco, and Eddie were waiting for Nina to go to the library, like every day, trying to ignore the gossip. It had been two days since the football game, but because of the Quidditch games coming up, Harry and Ron had been too preoccupied and tired to keep them apart. Nina kept to her work. Even Hermione noticed her calm behavior, but Draco told her that Nina would talk when she was ready. One night, though, she couldn't keep It in any longer, unfortunately, that was the day Nina decided to go back to her old ways.

"Good morning all," Nina exclaimed as she slid down the banister. "What do you say to a break from the library and just going straight to breakfast? Class isn't for another hour."

Hermione stood up from the couch and dragged Nina by the elbow to the bathroom.

"What is going on Nina?" Hermione asked as soon as the door was closed.

"What are you talking about?" Nina looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair, which was longer and darker than usual with a slight wave at the end. "Oh, the hair thing? Yeah, i thought about going with a different look. What do you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Maybe Draco was right about her waiting. "It just looks different. Come on, let's get out there."

"Okay, but can we at least grab a muffin on the way?"

Hermione smiled and walked out of the bathroom, followed by Nina.

"Students! Welcome back to another exciting group project!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed that evening. The sixth years were no where near as excited as their headmaster was, as they were missing dinner in a remote part of the castle for this activity. "The grey group, as the winners of the last game, have decided our next event. Will Hermione, Nina and Draco please come up here with Jake to tell everyone what we will be doing tonight."

Hermione and Nina jumped onto the platform excitedly followed by Draco and Eddie.

"Tonight's event," the girls said energetically in unison, "is a dance!" They lifted their wands into the air, with Draco and Eddie, and the hall transformed into a dance hall filled with balloons, streamers, junk food and anything else needed for a fun party, including masks for each of the students.

Draco stepped forward with a costume and a mask on his head. "The idea of this is to give everyone a chance to get to know one another with no way of knowing who you're talking to."

Eddie stood between Draco and Hermione and finished the idea. "There is a spell on the masks and your costumes so that you don't reveal anything about your body or hair and you can't even say your name." He pulled his mask over his head. "Have fun."

The hall filled with music and the sixth years danced the rest of the night away.

"Did you see Nina with Eddie?" Hermione whispered to Draco as they slow danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Draco looked over at Nina and Eddie, who had been dancing together all evening.

"What happened in the bathroom this morning?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think it has something to do with the other night? Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked me about some of the things on her record like with her ex-boyfriends and stuff," he told her quietly. "He also asked about your usual routine and such."

"Such?"

"Such."

"Did he mention having a girlfriend?" Hermione hissed.

"Guys don't talk about that sort of stuff." Hermione gave Draco a look and he rolled his eyes. "He just got out of a long-term relationship, but that's all I'm saying."

"Please?"

Draco shook his head so Hermione stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. "You'd do anything to get me talk."

Hermione giggled and hugged him tighter. "Draco Malfoy, I think I'm falling for you."

Draco put the tip of his nose to her's and said, "I'd hope so, cause then there would be something _extremely_ wrong with this relationship."

Hermione giggled one more time and kissed him again.

"They're so cute," Eddie said, nodding over to Hermione and Draco.

"I guess," Nina replied quietly. "I can't believe they've only been together for almost a month."

All of a sudden, the costumes and masks disappeared and everyone looked at who they were talking to or dancing with. Almost everyone in the room was shocked about who they were with and almost no one was with a member of their own house.

"Good-night students, we will see you tomorrow morning!"

Hermione, Draco, Nina and Eddie walked back to the prefect common room together in silence. Draco had his arm around Hermione. They decided to be more open about their relationship, especially since everyone saw them kissing at the end of the dance.

Draco walked Hermione to her stairs and gave her a peck on the lips good-night.

"Nina, are you interested in Eddie?" Hermione asked almost instantly.

Nina almost fell over and stared at the floor. "He's my probation officer, Hermione."

"Does this have anything to do with his girlfriend?"

"I have to go check in," Nina said quietly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Nina walked out of the room and knocked on Eddie's door.

"Come in!" he called from the other side.

Nina stepped into the room and looked around. There were no hints of a girlfriend, or even a close female friends.

"So that was fun party tonight, what do you think?" Eddie said when he saw that Nina wasn't saying anyhthing.

"Sure, it was brilliant."

"Brilliant?" Eddie chuckled. "That's the first British thing you've said to me this entire time."

"What can I say, I _am_ from England."

Eddie chuckled. "That you are, which is why I was thinking that maybe I can stay here over the summer."

"Won't your girlfriend miss you?" Nina tried not to look up at him, but failed. He was looking at her so intently that she wished more than anything that she hadn't.

"We broke up almost a year ago."

In one smooth movement Nina had leaned across the bed and kissed him. She sepparated from him and looked into his eyes and he grabbed her shoulder and brought their lips back together.

The months went on and soon enough seventh year was about to end. Nina and Hermione ended up getting their loft over the summer, but they had a few roomates.

Nina and Eddie were happily engaged, Harry and Ron finally accepted Draco, and Draco was planning on proposing to Hermione that night after graduation. Nina, Hermione, Draco and Eddie let Harry and Ron in on what had been going on so far the night after Nina and Eddie kissed and they learned to accept everything after a few silencing spells.

The charges against Nina were dropped, she sepparated from her parents legally, and life was much simpler and no one ever gave Hermione a make over again.


End file.
